Dirrty
by VaireundFifi
Summary: Sinduriel,Tochter Thranduil´s(seufzja,und auch Legolas Schwester)und Elrohir,Sohn Elrond´s treffen sich zum ersten Mal auf der Krönungszeremonie von Aragorn.Sie haben beide eine sehr lockere Einstellung im Bereich "sexuelle Zusammenkünfte" und treiben
1. Default Chapter

Inhaltsangabe:

Sinduriel, Tochter Thranduil´s(seufz ja, und auch Legolas Schwester)und Elrohir, Sohn Elrond´ s treffen sich zum ersten Mal auf der Krönungszeremonie von Aragorn. Sie haben beide eine sehr lockere Einstellung im Bereich "sexuelle Zusammenkünfte" und treiben so fast ganz Mittelerde in den Wahnsinn. Was aus den beiden wird seht ihr hier!! auf die FF zeig

Kommentar: Nehmt auf keinen Fall diese FF ernst! Wer hier ein großer Aragorn-Fan ist (Wir haben nichts gegen ihn! lol! Vaire: "ICH LIEBE IHN!" Fifi: "Ja, ich auch!") sollte sich zweimal überlegen ob er diese FF liest! Einige Charaktere haben wir uns selbst ausgedacht, viele sind aber auch von Tolkien. (Elrohir, Balewath usw.) Was man noch sagen muss ist, dass die FF größtenteils nur aus Sexszenen besteht, also nicht wundern! lach Vaire ist sozusagen Elrohir und ich Sinduriel. Viel Spaß eure Vaire und Fifi

Kap 1

Alsoooo! Das erste Kap geht an unsere liebe Celeb, die uns immer so brav angefleht hat, ihr die nächsten Teile zu schicken. Also geht der erste Teil an unsere treueste Leserin! g

Dirrty!

Sinduriel:

Mein Bruder Legolas war vor einer Weile in den Krieg gezogen. Nun war er vorbei und ich sollte nach Minas Tirith reiten. Also ritt ich da so mit meinem Volk. Mein Vater neben mir und meine kleine Schwester auf seinem Pferd. Der Ritt war lang und öde. Die in meinem Volk wirklich gut aussahen, hatte ich schon einmal im Bett, jetzt gab es nichts mehr Neues zu erforschen. Meine Familie verschloss die Augen vor meinen Liebschaften und hielt mich immer noch für eine Jungfrau.

Nach einer Ewigkeit kamen wir endlich an. Wir durchkreuzten die Tore und wurden von allen Menschen dumm angeschaut und siehe da, einige sahen wirklich nicht schlecht aus! Also warf ich ab und zu einem Menschen einen verführerischen Blick zu. Leider wurde meine Eleganz durch jemanden gestört…Ein viel zu schneller Reiter kam angeritten, streifte mich, woraufhin mein Pferd anfing wie blöde zu wiehern und sich auftürmte. Zwar gelang es mir mein Pferd wieder zu beruhigen, allerdings war mein ach so tolles Auftreten dahin!

„Pass doch auf, du Nichtskönner von einem Reiter!", schrie ich ihm hinterher. „Süße, es wäre deinem Hintern zu raten aufzupassen, da meine Finger ziemlich schnell sind!" Boah! So ein Trottel! Wer denkt der eigentlich, wer ich bin? Ein einfach so daher gelaufenes Flittchen? Wütend ritt ich also mit meinem Volk weiter.

Meine Laune besserte sich, als ich nun endlich meinen Bruder wieder sehen durfte. Ich umarmte ihn glücklich und bemerkte ganz nebenbei den Zwerg, der neben ihm stand.  
„Was ist das, Bruder?" Legolas schaute mich etwas wütend an.  
„Das ist, Schwester, Gimli, Gloins Sohn!"  
„Du gibst dich mit Zwergen ab?", fragte ich eine Spur angeekelt.  
„Das ist ein Freund! Ein guter Freund!" Ein Freund? Das änderte natürlich alles! Glücklich umarmte ich…diesen Zwergen und war ab sofort freundlich zu ihm…

Nach einer Weile waren wir alle zur Krönung von Aragorn da. Ich lief hinter meinem Bruder her. Inzwischen hatte er die Krone auf, die ich ihm mitgebracht hatte. (Jetzt weißt dus, Idi;-) Auf jeden Fall gab es dann noch das wilde Rumgeknutsche zwischen Aragorn und Arwen.  
Na ja….Schließlich verbeugten sich alle vor den Hobbits. Sag mal! Bin ich blöd? Ich meine, es….sind Hobbits! Wir Elben machen unser Leben lang sooo viel durch und man bekommt überhaupt nichts gedankt! Aber ich bin ja lieb! Ich verbeugte mich also, wenn auch nur sehr kurz. Als ich wieder stand und alle anderen noch knieten, fiel mir eine Person auf, die auch schon stand und diese Person war….dieser verfluchte Idiot von vorhin! Nun bemerkte er mich auch! Er fing an anzüglich zu grinsen und formte mit seinen Lippen einen Satz. „Lust auf ein kleines Abenteuer, Süße? Wie viel kostest du?"  
Wollte der sich da über mich lustig machen? Ich wollte ihm gerade irgendwas an den Kopf werfen, als sich die anderen wieder erhoben.  
Die Feier begann….

Elrohir:

Endlich war der Krieg vorbei. Man, ich hatte es echt satt, jeden Tag Orks abzuschlachten und dann auch noch immer diese miese Stimmung hier! Gut, die Menschen waren schon zu bedauern. Aber mussten sie denn gleich so pessimistisch sein? Na ja, wie dem auch sei…Ich ritt nun über die Pelennorfelder um nochmal gründlich nach Überlebenden zu suchen.(Mir wurde diese grandiose Aufgabe von Aragorn zugeteilt. Blöder Idiot!)Ich sah jedenfalls keine. Also ritt ich zur Stadt zurück. Gerade waren die Elben aus dem Düsterwald eingetroffen um den Sieg zu feiern. Ich hatte in dem Moment wirklich keine große Lust mit ihnen zu reden und wollte noch schnell vor ihnen am Palast ankommen. Ich spornte mein Pferd zur Höchstleistung an, und ritt gelassen an ihnen vorbei. Da stieg plötzlich das Pferd von einer jungen Elbin auf. Sie schrie mich an:" Pass doch auf, du Nichtskönner von einem Reiter!" Was bildete die sich denn ein? Gelassen gab ich zurück: "Süße, es wäre deinem Hintern zu raten aufzupassen, da meine Finger ziemlich schnell sind!" Sie erwiderte nichts. Allerdings sah sie ziemlich wütend aus. Zicke!!! Ich ritt schnell weiter. Am Palast angekommen, zog ich mich für die große Feier um. Ihr wisst schon...Krönung und all das Zeug. Mein Vater würde Arwen mitbringen, dessen war ich mir sicher. Heirat...Ich hatte das schon immer gehasst. So...endlich war es soweit. Mein Bruder Elladan und ich begrüßten unseren Vater und unsere Schwester. Als ich Arwen in den Arm nahm, fing sie schon fast an zu weinen. Ich fragte: "Was ist denn los?" "Endlich ist es soweit! Ich werde Aragorn heiraten!"

Oh man! Darum flennt sie? Wegen diesem Vollidioten? "Willst du den wirklich heiraten?" Sie sah mich erstaunt und zugleich äußerst wütend an. "Natürlich will ich!" Und sie ging weg. Dann kam diese rührselige Szene mit dem Knutschen. Abstoßend! Wie konnte sie den nur küssen? Dann auf einmal verbeugten sich alle vor den 4 kleinen Gestalten. Was sollte das denn? Ich meine, seit wann verbeugen sich Elben vor Hobbits? Sie mögen ja ganz nett sein, aber das würde nun wirklich unter meiner Würde liegen. Also blieb ich als einziger stehen. Doch plötzlich stand jemand auf. Es war die junge Elbin von vorhin. Ich sah sie mir an. Sie sah wirklich scharf aus. Ob ich es wagen sollte? Natürlich! Ich war schließlich Elrohir, Elronds Sohn! So flüsterte ich ihr etwas zu, was sie als Elbin eigentlich verstehen sollte. "Na? Lust auf ein kleines Abenteuer? Wie viel kostest du?" Es war mehr als ein Scherz gedacht als Ernst. Ich grinste sie anzüglich an. Sie schaute mich hingegen ziemlich abweisend an. Ich musste lachen. Dich krieg ich schon noch rum! In diesem Moment erhoben sich die anderen wieder. Das Fest begann...

Sinduriel:

Mann! Da musste ich mich erstmal besaufen gehen. Also ging ich zur Bar. Dort gab mir ein Typ auch schon gleich ein Getränk aus. Ich unterhielt mich auch mit den Typen um mich rum. Waren viel freundlicher als dieser Elb, sahen vielleicht nicht so gut aus, hatten aber sicherlich mehr in der Birne. Aber wer näherte sich da der Bar? Mr. Schnellfickklarmacher!

Er bestellte sich was zum trinken und wandte sich dann wieder an mich. „Also? Wie lautet eure Antwort?" War das jetzt wirklich sein Ernst? Das würde ich gleich herausfinden! Ich erwiderte sein anzügliches Grinsen.

„Was habt ihr zu bieten?"

„Genug um euch für diese Nacht glücklich zu machen!" Also meinte er es ernst! Interessiert beäugte ich ihn! Er sah ja wirklich gut aus und warum auch nicht?

„Nennt mir euren Namen!"

„Elrohir! Nennt mir euren!" Also ein Adliger! Langsam fand ich wirklich Gefallen an ihm.

„Sinduriel!", antwortete ich.

„Tochter von?"

„Thranduil!" Auf einmal veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er schaute mich nun leicht geschockt an. Er räusperte sich und schaute nun irgendwie weg. Irritiert blickte ich zu ihm.

„Ist irgendetwas?"

„Nein, ich glaube ich sollte langsam gehen! Viel Spaß noch!" Er stand auf und ging einfach.  
Was fiel diesem Typ eigentlich ein? Etwa weil ich Thranduils Tochter war? Mann, was für ne Schissbüchs! Da hat er diese einmalige Gelegenheit mich zu bumsen und er verpisst sich?

Also saß ich da weiterhin und langweilte mich mit den Menschen zu Tode… Ich verabredete mich so schnell wie möglich mit dem bestaussehensten Typen und wollte nun weg. Die Feier langweilte mich einfach. Allerdings darf man ja in meiner Position nicht einfach weg gehen! Nicht ohne Erlaubnis vom Vater. Also wollte ich mir diese Erlaubnis beschaffen. Aber ich war etwas beschwipst vom Alkohol und außerdem schlecht gelaunt. Mich störte es gar nicht dass mein Vater gerade in ein Gespräch mit Elrond verwickelt war. Ich ging hin und stellte mich neben meinen Vater und wartete. Der war so was von glücklich mich zu sehen und musste mich gleich vorstellen.  
„Oh, das ist meine Tochter Sinduriel!" Elrond begrüßte mich gut gelaunt. Dann rief er auch noch seine Söhne. Na Klasse! Die kamen dann ja auch noch angedackelt.

Elrohir:

Na klasse! Jetzt hatte ich mich ja wieder in die Scheiße geritten. Hoffentlich erfuhr mein Vater nichts davon, dass ich gerade auf übelste Weise die Tochter von Thranduil angebaggert hatte. Na ja, aber interessiert sah sie ja schon aus... Was solls? Ich lief zu meiner Schwester und ihrem frischgebackenen Ehemann. Man musste sie ja noch schließlich beglückwünschen. Also umarmte ich Arwen und wünschte ihr alles Gute und viel Glück auf ihrem weiteren Lebensweg! Blablabla….Dann kam ich zu Aragorn... Wir mochten uns noch nie besonders. Er fing fies an zu grinsen und meinte dann: "Aah...Elrohir! Was für eine Freude dich zu sehen." Bildete ich mir das nur ein, oder war das sarkastisch gemeint? Ich lächelte gekünstelt. "Ja, ganz meinerseits! So…nun hast du es ja endlich geschafft… Ein großes Königreich, viele Idioten, die dir folgen und meine Schwester zum vögeln!" Er grinste mich an. "Oh ja! Du hast ja so Recht, Freund!" Ich umarmte ihn freundschaftlich und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: "Pass bloß auf, was du mit meiner Schwester machst! Ich kann euch jederzeit besuchen kommen!" Ich ließ ihn los und wir lächelten uns an. Aragorn immer noch grinsend: "Wie du meinst…!" Ich ging weg. Meine Güte, was für ein...! Plötzlich rief mich mein Vater. Ich hatte ja nun gerade nichts zu tun, also folgte ich gehorsam seiner Stimme. Ich stellte mich neben ihn und meinen Bruder. "Ich will euch jemandem vorstellen, meine Söhne!" Toll, das kannte ich schon! Ich und Elladan waren immer seine Vorzeigebubies. Da kam Thranduil zum Vorschein. Elladan und ich verbeugten uns höflich. Als ich mich wieder erhob, sah ich Sinduriel. Ich schluckte schwer. Meinem Bruder gingen die Augen über, als er sie sah. Thranduil lächelte uns freundlich an.

"Das ist meine Tochter Sinduriel!" Elladan verbeugte sich tief und küsste dann ihre Hand. Ich rollte mit den Augen. Dieser Schleimer! Allerdings musste ich mich auch verbeugen. Sie grinste mich an. Aha! Sie wusste nun also, dass ich der Sohn von Elrond war. "Soso...na ja. Ähm...Vater?" Sie sah ihren Vater gelangweilt an. "Ja?" "Dürfte ich mich nun endlich entfernen? Dieses Fest ist zum Einschlafen!" Sie gähnte. Ich musste innerlich grinsen. Mein Vater und Elladan guckten peinlich berührt in verschiedene Richtungen. Thranduil hingegen wurde rot wie ein Krebs. Er versuchte sich für das Fehlverhalten seiner Tochter zu entschuldigen, dann wand er sich ihr wieder zu. Er schaute sie warnend und zugleich sehr sauer an. "Wie kannst du es wagen? Entschuldige dich sofort bei Lord Elrond und seinen Söhnen. Dies ist schließlich die Hochzeit seiner Tochter!" Sinduriel sah ihn nur gelangweilt an. Entschloss sich dann aber doch, um des Friedens Willen sich zu entschuldigen. Sie schaute uns etwas lustlos an und meinte: "Entschuldigung! Habs nicht so gemeint! Kann ich jetzt gehen, Vater?" Er funkelte sie wütend an und erhob seine Hand. Doch ehe es zum Schlag kam, ergriff Legolas von hinten seinen Arm. "Aber Vater! Beruhige dich bitte!" Thranduil erkannte seinen Fehltritt und nahm seinen Arm wieder runter. Dann wand er sich noch einmal uns zu. "Es tut mir wirklich Leid!" Ich entgegnete schnell: "Das macht doch gar nichts!" Sinduriel sah mich überrascht an. Ich lächelte ihr zu. Dann gingen wir alle zum Abendessen. Ich setzte mich an einen Tisch mit meinen Großeltern, meinen Eltern (ja, Celebrain ist jetzt einfach mal aus Valinor zurück! ;-) und meinem Bruder.

Sinduriel:

Oh Shitti! Ich schaffte es wohl immer wieder. Warum mache ich immer nur Scheiße? Na ja…was solls?  
Jedenfalls…wir aßen zu Abend. Die Bruchtalelben saßen einige Tische weiter entfernt und unterhielten sich.  
Meine Familie fing gerade an sich über Weingläser zu unterhalten, als ich sah, wie sich Elladan erhob und auf unseren Tisch zuging. Er blieb stehen und warf mir einen…wie mir schien, verführerischen Blick zu.

„Würdet ihr mich gerne nach dem Essen auf einen Spaziergang begleiten?" Spazieren? Spazieren??? Ich wollte was zum ficken nicht zum spazieren!

„Nein, verzeiht, ich habe bereits etwas vor…" Thranduil schien aber den Gedanken, dass seine Tochter mit dem Sohn Elronds spazieren gehen würde, gar nicht mal so schlecht zu finden.

„Natürlich wird sie gerne mit euch spazieren gehen!" Elladan und ich schauten ihn verdutzt an. Elrohir hatte das gehört und fing laut an, über seinen Bruder zu lachen.

„Ich kann heute nicht!", versuchte ich mich zu retten.

„Was hast du denn so wichtiges vor?", fragte er mich leicht sauer.

„Ich….", mir fiel nichts ein.

„Wir reiten schon aus!" Elrohir war aufgetaucht und mischte sich grinsend ins Gespräch ein. Meinte er was ich meinte, was er meinte? Aber…mein Vater mochte Elrohir nicht besonders gut leiden. Sein Ruf eilte ihm voraus.

„Oh, ausreiten? Mit meiner Tochter?"

„Ja! Sicher! Nicht wahr?", fragte er mich mit einem ziemlichen anzüglichen Grinsen.

„Ja, klar…!", frohlockte ich.

Mein Vater blickte Elrohir misstrauisch an.  
„Was genau meint ihr mit "ausreiten"?" Elrohir schaute ihn schockiert an.

„Ihr denkt doch nicht…", er schluckte. „Dass ich eure Tochter anfassen würde!"

„Genau das unterstelle ich euch!", erwiderte er. Nun war es Zeit mein schauspielerisches Talent zu zeigen.

„Aber Vater! Denkst du ich schlafe einfach mit jedem ixbeliebigen Typen der mir über den Weg läuft?" Einige Elben drehten sich betroffen weg. Thranduil schaute mich schockiert und betroffen an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Du würdest deine Unschuld nicht einfach so aufgeben! Aber dieser Elrohir….er…" Wir schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an. Thranduil wollte sich jetzt nicht unnötig bei Elrohirs Familie unbeliebt machen.

„So geht schon! Aber wehe dir, Elrohir, du fasst sie an!" Elrohir lächelte unschuldig und ich erhob mich. Wir gingen aus dem Speisesaal raus und Vaters wachsames Auge verfolgte uns. Da konnten wir natürlich nicht den Weg ins Schlafzimmer nehmen und mussten uns auf in den Stall machen. Wir bestiegen unsere Pferde und ritten los. Elrohir und ich entschieden uns nach Osgiliath zu reiten. Nachdem wir uns ein Wettrennen geleistet hatten, indem wir beide ziemlich gleich ankamen, kamen wir halt an! ;) Wir brachten unsere Pferde weg und dann standen wir halt da….Ich schaute hilfesuchend zu Elrohir.

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Hm?", fragte er. Er schien in irgendwas vertieft.  
Also schaute ich mich um und fand doch wirklich ein Hotel! (okayyyy! Ziemlich unrealistisch, dass direkt nach dem Krieg im zerstörten Osgiliath, ein Hotel ist! lol)  
Also gingen wir rein. An der Theke stand eine freundlich lächelnde Frau. Ich ging zu ihr und fragte nach einem Zimmer. Nachdem Elrohir mir einen ganzen Batzen Geld gegeben hatte und ich bezahlen ging, konnten wir nach oben gehen…


	2. 2

Kap 2

Dirrty

Elrohir:

hm...ich überlegte. Was sollte ich tun? Sie einfach vögeln und mir den Zorn von ihrer und meiner ganzen Familie aufhalsen, oder lieber einfach auf dem Absatz kehrt machen und mir die ganze Tortur ersparen? Ich grinste, während ich Sinduriel die Treppen hinauf folgte und so überlegte. Natürlich würde ich sie ficken! Ich war Elrohir, Sohn Elronds. Man erwartete schließlich auch nichts anderes von mir. Außerdem wollte sie es ja auch! So kamen wir endlich am Zimmer an. Sie öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Bevor ich noch irgendwas sagen konnte, spürte ich auch schon Sindis Lippen auf meinen. Stürmisch fiel sie mir um den Hals und ich konnte gerade noch die Tür zustoßen, bevor ein älteres Ehepaar, das gerade vorbei ging, etwas sehen konnte. Sie lachte. Grinsend versuchte ich ihr Kleid aufzubekommen. Sie seufzte: "Männer...!" "Hey! Sonst kriege ich das auch immer hin. Wart mal!" Mit einem Ruck waren die Schnüre ihres Kleides zerrissen. Sie schrie auf: "Bist du verrückt geworden? Das Kleid war erstens sau teuer und zweitens, wie soll ich denn bitte morgen zurück nach Minas Tirith kommen?" Grinsend antwortete ich: "Nackt?" Verlangend presste sie sich gegen mich und ...RATSCH! Mein Hemd war hin. Na danke! Ich sah traurig zu, wie mein soeben noch neues Hemd zu Boden flog. "Nicht weinen, Kleiner! Das brauchst du jetzt erstmal eh nicht mehr!" Sie zog mich zum Bett und küsste mich. Langsam zog sie ihr Kleid aus.

Sinduriel:

Auf den Knien bewegte ich mich etwas mehr aufs Bett zu. Elrohir folgte mir. Er küsste mich heftig und drückte mich dabei aufs Bett. Meine Arme schlangen sich um ihn und ich legte mein eines Bein um ihn. Er löste sich von meinen Lippen und fing an sich intensiver mit meinem Hals und dem darunter zu beschäftigen. Ich atmete schon unruhiger und er glitt noch tiefer. Ich legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken um ihm wieder hoch zu ziehen. Das ging mir schon ein wenig schnell. Er kam wieder nach oben und ich wollte etwas auf seinen fragenden Blick sagen, doch er versiegelte meinen Mund mit einem Kuss, verschwand dann wieder nach unten. Oha! So was regt mich auf! Männer die den Willen der Frauen nicht akzeptieren. Aber nein! Nicht mit mir! Ich bin nicht so ein fick –mich –wer -kann Weib! ...Na gut, bin ich, aber meinen Willen hatte ich trotzdem! Ich schubste ihn mit nicht wenig Gewalt von mir runter und nahm auf ihm Platz.

Elrohir:

Plötzlich lag ich unten. ICH? Wie konnte das passieren? Na ja, wenn sie es unbedingt so haben wollte. Ich grinste. "Du willst spielen?" Sinduriel sah mich belustigt an. "Gern!" Ich richtete mich auf und mit einem Mal, lag sie auf dem Boden. Ich lächelte sie über den Bettrand an. "Na? Wie ist es da unten?" Sinduriel sah mich wütend an. "Das ist aber nicht die feine Art. Außerdem tut mein Hintern jetzt weh!" "Da kann ich Abhilfe schaffen!" Ich reichte ihr meine Hand. Sie nahm sie an und im nächsten Moment lag ich neben ihr. "Hast aber einen harten Griff, Mädchen " Sie antwortete nicht, sondern gab mir einen ziemlich heftigen Kuss, sodass ich schon wieder unten lag. Das war mir aber in dem Moment wirklich völlig egal... Sie öffnete meine Hose, um sie im nächsten Augenblick achtlos zu Seite zu werfen. Na endlich! Küssend zogen wir uns gegenseitig nun vollkommen aus. "Willst du hier etwa auf dem Boden liegen bleiben?" Ihr Atem kam stoßweise. "Das ist mir eigentlich scheiß egal!" Ich küsste sie verlangend und hob sie zurück ins Bett.

Sinduriel:

Er setzte sich auf mich. Meine Beine schlangen sich wie von selbst um ihn und dann….sah ich ihn. „Ich hab Angst!" Er sah mich so was von verdutzt an. „Vor was?" „Vor der bösen langen Schlange!" Er sah mich nur eine kurze Weile stumm an. Ich lachte. Er schien sich das nicht gefallen lassen zu wollen und drang einfach in mich ein.

Das kam überraschend! Ich stöhnte auf und schaute ihn etwas geschockt an. Er grinste und fing an sich in mir zu bewegen. Ich nahm diesen Rhythmus dann schließlich doch gerne auf. Sein Atem wurde immer schneller und wurde bald zum Stöhnen. Ich grinste über diese Erkenntnis, stellte dann aber auch schnell fest, dass es bei mir nicht anders war. Ich merkte nun auch wie sehr ich mich an ihn drückte. Er stützte sich mit den Armen ab und seine Haare fielen wie ein Vorhang um mich. Ich legte meine Hand in seinen Nacken und zog ihn noch mehr zu mir. Meine Fingernägel gruben sich in sein Fleisch, als wir stoßweise kamen.

Elrohir:

Wow! Ich rollte mich von ihr runter und legte mich zufrieden neben sie. Sie schmiegte sich an mich, während ihr Bein genüsslich über meines fuhr. Ich seufzte. So guten Sex hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr. Sinduriel legte ihren Kopf auf meine Brust und schnurrte. Dann sagte sie plötzlich: "Ich will noch mal!" Ich lachte. So eine war sie also...von wegen Papas kleiner Liebling. Ich antwortete: "Willst du diesmal oben sein?" Sie sah mich mit großen Augen an. "Gerne!" Wir grinsten uns zeitgleich an und verschmolzen dann wieder zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ich mochte diese Kleine wirklich. Sie war so flexibel und ausdauernd. Dann löste sie sich von mir und legte sich wieder auf meine Brust. Ich fragte aus reiner Neugierde: "Und? Willst du nicht mal heiraten?" Sie hielt einen Augenblick lang inne und sagte dann: "Nein…na ja, vielleicht! Aber in nächster Zeit auf jeden Fall nicht. Ich will erstmal noch ein paar Männer ausprobieren, bevor ich mich für einen entscheide. Und du? Schon eine Willige gefunden?" "Nein, bei mir ist es eigentlich dasselbe. Meine Eltern wollen zwar natürlich, aber ich bin da nicht ganz so hektisch. Außerdem habe ich ja genug Liebe für alle!" Ich grinste. "Du kommst dir wohl ganz toll vor, was?" "Ja, doch eigentlich schon!" Da erhob sie sich, setzte sich auf mich und begann verführerisch auf mir auf und ab zu wippen. Ich stöhnte auf. Sie guckte mich herausfordernd an. "Na? Gefällt dir das?" Sie wippte immer lazifer hin und her. Ich konnte nur noch ein atemloses "Jaaa…!" heraus bringen. Dann, als wäre nichts passiert stand sie von mir auf und legte sich wieder neben mich. Ich stockte. Wollte die mich verarschen? Ich wäre verdammt noch mal fast gekommen! Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich mein Puls wieder beruhigt und ich sah sie an. Sie beobachtete mich die ganze Zeit lächelnd. "Was sollte das denn?" "Nun ja…ich wollte dir beweisen, dass dir ein paar Frauen auch widerstehen können!" Ich sah sie eine Minute lang an und entgegnete: "So? Das wollen wir doch mal sehen...!"

Sinduriel:

Ich sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Keine Sekunde später war ich wieder unter ihm begraben! Von wegen, ich dürfte mal oben sein! Na ja, auf jeden Fall küsste er mich heftig. Seine Hand glitt dabei über meinen Körper, immer tiefer. Ich erschauderte. Aber nein! Ich musste ihm hier ja schließlich was beweisen! Also tat ich das, was mir als einziges logisch erschien. „Ich hab meine Tage!" Er lachte leise und fies, kam näher an mein Ohr heran und flüsterte: „Keine Ausreden, Tochter Thranduils! Du bist mir erlegen!" Damit glitt seine Hand endgültig tief…sehr tief. Dort fing er dann aktiv zu werden. Panik! Es gefiel mir- logisch. Ich atmete schon ziemlich laut…na gut, ich stöhnte. Seine Hand fuhr über meinen bebenden Körper und mich durchzogen dauernd irgendwelche Schauer. Aber neiiiin! Das lies sich Sinduriel nicht gefallen! Ich versuchte mich irgendwie zu befreien, was nur dazu führte, dass er mich fester aufs Bett drückte. Ich wollte nicht laut vor ihm rumstöhnen….nicht allein! Ich war aber hilflos und konnte nichts tun. Er hörte nicht auf. Ich gab ein leises Wimmern von mir. Was war das in seinen Augen? Auf jeden Fall hörte er auf und was tat ich? Ich wünschte er hätte nicht aufgehört! Ich setzte mich keuchend auf. Er grinste mich an. „War das alles?" Sein Grinsen erstarb und er kam wieder näher. „Du willst mehr, Kleine?"

Elrohir:

Sie sah mich etwas konfus an. Ich ließ keinen Gesichtsmuskel zucken. Irgendwann sagte sie: "hm...nein! Für mich reicht es heute." Ich sah sie immer noch ernst an. Wir blickten uns genau in die Augen, bis ich schließlich sagte: "Gut! Dann eben nicht! Dann reite ich jetzt nach Minas Tirith zurück. Dann schöpfen sie auch wenigstens keinen VerdaAAAHHH!" Ich schrie plötzlich auf. Sie hatte mich doch tatsächlich gerade an einer Stelle gekniffen wo es ziemlich wehtat. Dieses Biest! Ich hob wehleidig die Decke an, um mir den Schaden zu betrachten. Na ja, war nicht soo schlimm. Aber verdammt noch mal, es tat weh! Ich sah sie wütend an. Sinduriel grinste wie immer und stand dann auf. Bevor sie auch nur einen Schritt gehen konnte, schnellte mein Arm hervor und zog sie zurück in die weichen Kissen. Sie war überrascht, keine Frage, aber sie ließ es sich gefallen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es dir für heute reicht. Oder?" Sie sagte gar nichts. Ich fing an, an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Meine Hände bahnten sich den Weg von ihren Brüsten bis zu ihrem flachen Bauch und verweilten da. Sie seufzte auf. "Na gut! Ich denke ein, zweimal könnte ich es noch durchhalten." Sie grinste. "Aber diesmal will ich wirklich oben sein!" Ich lachte. "Na schön! Aber nur dieses eine Mal!" Ich legte mich hin, während wir uns intensiv küssten.

Sinduriel:

Ich schwang mein eines Bein über ihn. Also lag ich schon halb auf ihm. Wir küssten uns immer noch leidenschaftlich. Er legte seine eine Hand auf meinen Hintern, die andere auf meinen Rücken und drückte mich fester an sich. Meine Hand glitt über seine Brust. Ich spürte wie seine Muskeln sich dabei anspannten. Die Hand glitt noch tiefer immer tiefer, sein Atem wurde wieder lauter. Als ich dann da unten ankam, umfasste ich mit meiner Hand sein Direkt und fing an es zu massieren. Er stöhnte auf. Ich grinste, er stöhnte weiter, ich grinste immer noch. Er stöhnte noch lauter - mir kam eine Idee- er näherte sich dem Kommen, und ich hörte auf. Er sah mich jetzt so was von wütend an, dass ich lachen musste. Ich konnte nicht anders! Das war einfach zu verlockend. Es dauerte diesmal eine Weile bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Wütend war er aber immer noch. Ich setzte mich nun ganz auf ihn drauf und schaute ihn triumphierend an. „Was sollte das schon wieder?", fragte er mit diesem tödlichem Blick, der mich wieder zum lachen brachte. „Man kann dich so leicht kontrollieren!" Oh, dieser Blick! Er sagte mir eines, Gefahr! Ich wollte mich nun gaaanz langsam wieder von ihm entfernen, als ich aber schon wieder unter ihm lag. „Du bist mir zu frech, Mädchen!" Ich sah ihn unschuldig an. Er küsste mich hart. (Danke an Wethrin!) Jetzt war ich doch wieder unten. Na gut, ich hatte ihn gereizt aber….Ich war doch so gerne dominant!

Elrohir:

Oh, da hatte sie aber mit dem Falschen gespielt! Diesmal würde ich Sie quälen...Ich grinste innerlich. Äußerlich war ich ganz der harte Elb, den so viele fürchteten. (lach Sorry…;) Ich drückte sie fest unter mir aufs Bett. Meine rechte Hand griff hart zwischen ihre Beine. Sie stöhnte auf. Ich frug ernst, aber aus reiner Belustigung: "Habe ich dir wehgetan?" Sinduriel sah mich wissend an und meinte: "Das war kein Schmerzensschrei...!"Ich gab ihr einen langen Kuss, während ich einfach mit meinem Finger in sie eindrang .Sie biss mir fast die Zunge ab. Ich begann mich in ihr zu bewegen. Ihr Unterleib presste sich verlangend gegen meine Hand. Unter leidenschaftlichen Küssen forderte ich: "Sag es! Sag, dass du mich willst!" Sie sagte nichts. Ich verstärkte den Rhythmus. Sie stöhnte immer lauter. "Sag ES!" Es kam nur ein leises Wimmern, was sich nach "Ich will dich!" anhörte. "Was?" Ich spürte, dass sie gleich ihren Höhepunkt erreichen würde. Plötzlich kam ein lautes: "Bitte Elrohir…Ich will dich!" Das ließ ich mir nicht noch einmal sagen. Ich zog meine Hand zurück und drang gleich darauf mit meinem Glied in sie ein. Wir beide stöhnten gleichzeitig auf. Ihre langen Fingernägel zerkratzten mir den Rücken. Ich schrie laut vor Schmerzen und Verlangen. Das bewirkte, dass wir uns noch schneller gegeneinander bewegten. Auf einmal spürte ich wie ein heißer Schauer durch sie hindurch lief. Dann, mit einem finalistischen Schrei ergoss ich mich tief in ihr und kam über ihr zum Stillstand. Ich legte mich zufrieden auf sie und hörte ihren Pulsschlag, der sich langsam wieder beruhigte.


	3. 3

Kap 3

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Keuchend lag ich unter ihm. Wir beruhigten uns beide wirklich sehr langsam und ich brauchte länger!! Er grinste mich fies an. „Du bist ziemlich schwer!", sagte ich als auch ich mich beruhigt hatte. Nun spürte ich, wie erschöpft ich war und zum Glück bewegte er sich nun auch von mir runter. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn und schlief auch sehr schnell ein.

Am nächsten Morgen, oder war es doch Tag, wachte ich nun wieder auf. Elli schlief noch und irgendwie lag er schon wieder halb auf mir. Ich wollte aufstehen und versuchte ihn von mir runter zu schubsen. Aber dieser ver...flixste Elb war nicht so leicht! Also drehte ich mich mit aller Gewalt auf den Bauch.

„Morgen!", kam es von ihm und man hörte ihm aus der Stimme raus, dass er grinste. „Morgen!", kam es von mir aus dem Kissen, in das ich gedrückt war raus. Er kam ganz nah an mein Ohr. „Und? Wie war ich?", fragte er mit einer sehr erotischen Stimme. Dabei fuhr er mit seiner Hand über meine Seite. Ich war kitzelig und fing an mich unter seinen Berührungen zu winden. Ihm gefiel das anscheinend. „Du bist kitzelig?"Er schmunzelte und machte weiter. Ich unterdrückte mir krampfhaft das Lachen und biss in das Kissen. Endlich glitt er mit seiner Hand wo anders hin. Er küsste mich am Hals und hinterließ dabei schön seine Unterschrift. Wollte er schon wieder? Ich grinste. Warum auch nicht? Ich versuchte mich umzudrehen und er ließ es auch zu...Wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich, seine Hand fuhr über meine Brüste über meine Seite entlang, bis zu meiner Taille. Meine Hand strich ihm über den Rücken, hinterließ mit den Fingernägeln weiße Striemen, als er mich plötzlich fester an der Taille packte und mich wieder umdrehte.

Ich war ziemlich verwirrt und merkte schließlich, dass seine Hände auf meinem Hintern ruhten. Ich ahnte Schlimmes...

Und es geschah. Er führte seinen einen Finger in mich ein. Ich gab ein Mitleidserregendes Wimmern von mir und verkrampfte mich. Er zog den Finger wieder raus und ich wusste genau wie sehr er grinsen musste. „Oh! Eine Jungfrau? Wie süß!"Ich gab ein verärgertes Geräusch von mir! Er kam wieder zu mir und flüsterte mir ins Ohr. „Umso besser!"

Elrohir:

Sie drehte sich nicht um. Wahrscheinlich war es ihr peinlich. Warum auch immer...Mir war es egal! Nein, mir war es sogar noch lieber. Ich liebte Jungfrauen! Man konnte ihnen so viel zeigen und beibringen. Und was ich vor allem an ihnen liebte, waren die Geräusche, die sie von sich gaben, wenn sie diese Erfahrungen zum ersten Mal kennenlernten. Diese Seufzer von unendlichem Glück! Egal... Plötzlich: "Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!" Es klang unsicher. Ich musste lächeln. Immer diese Ängste vorher und das auch noch bei einer Elbin. Ich erwiderte, um ihr dieses zu nehmen: "Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben! Es gibt immer ein erstes Mal Sinduriel, Tochter Thranduils."Dann sagte sie etwas, was mich sehr überraschte. Sie: "Wird es wehtun?"Sie drehte ihren Kopf zu mir um. Ich sah sie lange an. Dann erwiderte ich: "Es wird dir Spaß machen! Keine Angst!" Ich grinste. Nun sah ich Zorn in ihren Augen aufblitzen. Sie erwiderte schnippisch: "Ich habe keine Angst, wie du es nennst! Ich hatte nur halt noch nicht die Ehre einen Schwanz in meinem Arsch stecken zu haben!"Ich: "Tja...das wird sich ja jetzt bald ändern!" Sie erhob sich trotzig und streckte mir ihren blanken Hintern entgegen. Dann sagte sie: "Nun steck ihn endlich rein, damit ich es hinter mir habe!" Ich blieb sitzen. Dann fing ich an zu lachen. Sie drehte sich um und schrie mich erbost an. Sie: "Was soll das jetzt?" Ich ging langsam zu ihr hin und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sie ließ sich dieses nach einigem Zögern auch gerne gefallen. Als ich mich jedoch von ihr löste und sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu zwang sich auf den Tisch zu stützen, gab sie ein leises Knurren von sich.

Sinduriel:

Warum hatte ich Angst? Weil ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, dass der da mit seinem Ding von hinten...ich erschauderte. Seine Hand fuhr mir über meine Brust hinweg immer tiefer, dann über meinem Rücken bis runter zu meinem Hintern. Plötzlich drückte er mich fester an den Tisch, bis meine Arme nachgaben und ich auf dem Tisch lag. Ich fühlte mich nun hilflos, wie ein kleines Kind. Dann kam er aber auch schon zu mir runter. „Hab keine Angst, ich weiß was ich tue!"Mann! Er musste mal wieder sein perverses Grinsen aufgesetzt haben. Das wusste ich. Also beruhigten mich diese Worte nicht sehr. Er merkte das und sprach weiter. „Dir wird es Spaß machen, vertraue mir!"

Ich ließ mich doch tatsächlich beruhigen. Er blieb mit seinem Kopf oben und drang mit dem einen Finger in mich ein. Ich zischte. Er grinste. Ich wollte ihm irgendeine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen, als er mit dem zweiten eindrang. Ich gab ein leises Wimmern von mir. „Shht! Du bist alt genug Mädchen!"Ich seufzte als er mit dem dritten eindrang. Verflucht! Das tat weh! Von wegen es würde Spaß machen, nun zog er sie raus. Dann drang mit seinem Glied vorsichtig ein. Ich stöhnte und er tat es mir gleich. Mit den Händen drückte er mich fester auf den Tisch. Er stieß langsam zu, ich jammerte, atmete dabei aber auch schon etwas lauter. Er zog sich wieder zurück, um dann etwas schneller zuzustoßen. Ein Stöhnen von ihm, ein Ächzen gefolgt von einem Seufzer von mir. Er drückte mich anscheinend ohne es wirklich zu merken noch fester auf den Tisch. Er stieß wieder zu. Härtet, schneller, ein heiserer Schrei meinerseits, ein unkontrolliertes Stöhnen von ihm. Wieder stieß er zu, ich stöhnte nun laut und er sowieso. Er wurde immer heftiger. Ich vergaß die Schmerzen und von Stoß zu Stoß wurde das Glücksgefühl in mir stärker. Es endete mit einem lauten, heiseren Stöhnen von uns, als er sich in mir ergoss und mich dieses Glücksgefühl nun endlich davon trug. Er zog sich aus mir zurück und ich ging keuchend zu Boden und blieb dort liegen.

Elrohir:

Ich setzte mich befriedigt und ziemlich laut atmend neben sie. Von ihrem Anblick musste ich lächeln. Zuerst hatte sie noch totale Angst und wollte mich schon beinahe töten und jetzt...Sie lag keuchend auf dem Boden und hatte den zufriedensten Ausdruck der Geschichte auf dem Gesicht. Verträumt lächelnd, blickte sie an die Decke. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurück halten und fragte grinsend: "Nun? War es wirklich so schlimm? Hat es dir nicht gefallen?" Sie drehte ihren Kopf langsam zu mir und meinte dann: "Es...es war fantastisch!" Sie robbte zu mir herüber und schmiegte sich an mich. Dann sagte sie etwas, was mich wirklich schockierte. Sie: "Ich liebe dich!" Sindi schloss die Augen, und war im nächsten Moment an meinem Waschrettbauch(lechz)eingepennt. Ich liebe dich! Diese drei Wörter hatte ich schon so oft gehört und ich hasste sie. Warum? Ganz einfach...Das war die Bestätigung dafür, dass ich dieser Person das Herz brechen würde. Ich wollte mich noch nicht binden. Ich suchte immer nur etwas für eine Nacht oder zwei! Aber nie für eine längere "Beziehung". Da! Noch ein Wort das ich hasste. Toll! Na ja, vielleicht meinte sie das auch gar nicht so. Vielleicht hatte sie es nur gesagt, weil sie meinen Schwanz liebte!? Bestimmt! Ich versuchte aufzustehen. Sie grummelte. Ich: "Los aufstehen! Es ist schon 13Uhr!"Sofort war sie hellwach. Sie: "WAS? Mein Vater wird mich umbringen und mein Bruder auch...!"Hektisch lief sie durchs ganze Zimmer. Ich stand gemächlich auf und suchte meine Sachen zusammen. Bis ich plötzlich einen Schrei vernahm. "MEIN KLEID!!!! Verdammte Scheiße, Elrohir! Du bist so ein...so ein...so ein MÄDCHEN!!!" Ich blickte sie wütend an. So hatte man mich noch nie beleidigt! Ich: "Und was bist du? Du Jungfrau!" Das war wohl doch etwas zuviel. Sie schmiss mit ihrem linken Schuh nach mir. Ich konnte gerade noch ausweichen. Ich: "Spinnst du?" Sie sah mich belustigt an: "Wieso? Ich hab doch nicht getroffen."

Sinduriel:

Klasse! Mein schönes Kleid und dieser Elb grinste mich nur fies an. Traurig stieg ich in mein kaputtes Kleid. Ale Knöpfe waren ab und da es ziemlich eng war konnte ich unmöglich damit rausgehen! Elrohir schaute gerade sein zerissenes Hemd an, was er dann seufzend zur Seite warf, dann nahm er seinen Umhang und warf ihn achtlos auf mich drauf. Ich zog ihn mir an.

Schließlich schafften wir es doch tatsächlich das Hotel zu verlassen. Anscheinend sahen wir für Elben ziemlich erschöpft aus, denn wir wurden von allen Seiten doof angeguckt...

Wir machten uns auf zu den Ställen und wir ritten dann über die Pellennorfelder. Elrohir war ohne Hemd los geritten. In Minas Tirith gafften ihn jede Menge Frauen an. Er zwinkerte einigen zu...Ich schaute an mir herunter. Nein, ich verstand warum mich niemand angaffte. Was solls, ich würde heute eh nicht mehr mit jemanden in die Kiste steigen. Wir kamen im Speisesaal an. Stille....Alle starrten uns an. „Morgen...", murmelten wir beide. Ich suchte den Tisch meiner Familie auf und Elrohir den seiner. Thranduil schaute mich geschockt an. „Warum trägst du den Mantel von Elrohir?" Seine Stimme zitterte schon vor Wut. „Was hast du getan?!?"Jeder im Saal konnte ihn genau hören. Ich schluckte. „Hab ihn gefunden...", nuschelte ich in meinen Kaffee. Legolas zog mir den Umhang von der einen Schulter, die ziemlich nicht bekleidet war. „Und du warst nackt als du ihn gefunden hast?"Ich zog ihn mir wieder richtig an. „Wir haben nichts getan!", sagte ich ziemlich genervt. Thranduil stand wütend auf. „Du willst mir hier erzählen dass du mit diesem Hurensohn die ganze Nacht bis jetzt durch die Gegend gerannt bist und schließlich nackt seinen Umhang gefunden hast!???!!!"Ich schluckte. „ELROHIR, DU ARSCH! DU HAST MEINE TOCHTER ENTJUNGFERT!!!"

Elrohir:

Ich setzte mich gelassen an den Tisch und schmierte mir ein Brötchen. Meine Familie schaute mich ungläubig an, sagte aber nichts. Mein Vater wollte sich gerade zu etwas äußern, als ihn der ziemlich wütende Ausruf von König Thranduil stoppte. "ELROHIR,DU ARSCH!!!DU HAST MEINE TOCHTER ENTJUNGERT!!" Auf eine gewisse Weise hatte er ja Recht. Ich musste grinsen, als ich an die vergangenen letzten Stunden zurück dachte. Ich sah mich um. Sinduriel saß an ihrem Tisch und kaute an ihren Fingernägeln. Stille!! Alle guckten nur zwischen uns dreien hin und her. Thranduil –Sinduriel -Elrohir. Plötzlich gab es ein lautes Stuhlquitschen. Wer konnte das wohl sein? Ich machte mich schon auf eine harte Faust in meinem Gesicht bereit. Dann: "Steh sofort auf und komm mit! Wir werden das jetzt klären!" Ich ließ mein Brötchen fallen und stand langsam auf, bis ich ihm genau in die Augen sah. Legolas! Der große Bruder! Ich sah ihn abwesend an bis ich schließlich sagte: "Lieber Legolas! Wir waren doch immer Freunde, oder sehe ich das falsch?" Er wurde etwas unsicher, das sich durch seine Augen äußerte. Ich sprach ruhig weiter. Ich: "Ich habe deine Schwester nicht entjungfert! Na ja, zumindest nicht vollständig!" Ich grinste. Oh Scheiße!!! Warum musste ich nur immer mein Maul so weit aufmachen? Zu spät... Seine Faust traf mich genau auf dem rechten Auge. MEIN Auge!!! Ich hörte Sindi aufstöhnen. Ich knallte auf den Boden. Meine hysterisch gewordene Mutter eilte mir zu Hilfe. Ich sah auf. Legolas blickte verachtend auf mich hinunter. Mein Vater fing an zu brüllen, während ich mich langsam wieder aufrichtete.

Sinduriel

Arwen sprang auf. „Ihr scheiß primitiven Waldelben!!! Aragorn! Tu etwas!"Aragorn erhob sich. „Legolas, mein Freund! Hau ihm noch eine rein!!"Arwen schaute ihn schockiert an! „Vater, Mutter! So tut doch etwas!!!"Elrond stürmte auf uns zu. „Duuuuu!!! Du verdammte Hure! Wie kannst du es wagen mit meinem Sohn zu schlafen?!" Ein unglaubliches, grausames Knacken hallte durch den Saal. Ich sah meinen Bruder zu Boden stürzen. Elrohir hatte ihm mitten ins Gesicht geschlagen. Ich eilte zu ihm, um mir den Schaden anzuschauen. Sein Gesicht war voller Blut und seine Nase unrealistisch krumm! Ich sah ihn schockiert an. Arwen grinste zu mir herüber. Diese dumme Schnepfe! Okay! Elrohir hatte zurück geschlagen, kann ich einsehen! Aber sie! „Was willst du, Schlampe eines Menschen?"Sie sah mich fassungslos an, ging auf mich zu und schaute mich angewidert an. „Wie konnte mein Bruder nur mit so etwas schlafen. Ich meine....du trägst einen Männerumhang!"Ich grinste. „Nun, das ist der Umhang eures geliebten Bruders! Er musste ihn mir leihen, da er mir die Kleider vom Leib gerissen hatte!"Mein Vater kam heran gestürmt. „Geliebtes Kind! Wie kannst du damit auch noch angeben???"Elrohir grinste wieder. „Nun, wer mit mir schläft kann auch nur noch angeben!"Thranduil schaute ihn angewidert an. „Ihr habt meine Tochter befingert! SIE ENTJUNGFERT! Verdammte scheiße, ihr habt sie gefickt!!!"Elrohir grinste nur noch mehr. „Ganz recht und ich muss sagen sie ist ausgesprochen gut gebaut! Hat sie das von eurer Frau?"Mein Vater zitterte vor Wut und wand sich an Elrond. „Haltet euren Sohn zurück sonst..." „Ihr solltet eure Tochter davon abhalten mit jedem ixbeliebigen Typen zu schlafen! Sie verhällt sich wie eine Elbenhure!"Nun erhob sich Legolas wieder und schlug Elrond eine rein. Ein „Uuuuuhhh!"ging durch den Raum. Elrohir schaute schockiert auf das Häufchen Vater was da auf dem Boden lag, drehte sich um und schlug zu. Legolas wich gekonnt aus. Meine kleine Schwester fand das alles ziemlich lustig, kam angerannt und zog einer Bruchtalelbin den Rock runter. Alle waren empört und beschimpften Thranduil, der daraufhin angerannt kam.

Elrohir:

Dieser kleine Dreckskerl von einem Prinzen! Bevor er noch irgendwas sagen konnte, schlug ich ihm meine Faust mitten in den Magen. Er stöhnte auf. Sinduriels kleine Schwester kam angerannt und versuchte mir die Hose runter zuziehen. Mein Versuch, sie abzuschütteln schlug fehl. Ich: "Lässt du mich wohl los!" Arwen versuchte sie zu verscheuchen, in dem sie ihr mit dem Kerker drohte. Das bewirkte, dass sie mich zwar los ließ, jedoch sofort anfing zu heulen. Aragorn fing an zu lachen. Sinduriel kümmerte sich gerade liebevoll um Legolas und meine Mutter lief nur kreischend im Kreise herum. Mein Vater wurde gerade von Glorfindel und Celeborn wieder auf die Beine gebracht. Thranduil ging belustigt zu ihm: "Na? Wohl ein bißchen zu doll die Klappe aufgerissen, was?" ZACK! Schon wieder ein lang gezogenes "Uuuuhhh!" aus der Menge. Mein Vater grinste nur höhnisch. "Pass auf, wie du mit mir redest!" Thranduil hielt sich erbost die linke Wange. "Was fällt dir ein? DEIN Sohn, hat MEINE Tochter verführt und ihre Naivität und ihre jungfräuliche Unschuld ausgenutzt!" Elrond: "Wie bitte? Mein lieber Thranduil, deine Tochter ist ein Flittchen, die es mit jedem treibt! Mein Sohn ist nur seinen Hormonen gefolgt. Ich werde ihm verzeihen, auch wenn es eine unglaublich dumme Tat war!" Dabei schielte er zu mir herüber. Ich setzte mein selbstsicheres Lächeln auf. Mein Vater verdrehte entnervt die Augen. Thranduil war mal wieder rot vor Zorn. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Wahrscheinlich ist sie jetzt auch noch schwanger von diesem Vergewaltiger!" Mir fiel die Kinnlade runter. Vergewaltiger??? Alles im Saal war still. Sinduriel erhob sich und eilte an meine Seite. Sie: "Er hat mich nicht vergewaltigt, Vater! Wie kannst du so etwas auch nur denken?" Thranduil war immer noch rot. Jetzt jedoch aus Scham. BUMS! Schon wieder ein hartes Aufschlagen auf dem Boden. Galadriel! GROßMUTTER! Sie zischte dem untenliegenden König des Düsterwaldes etwas zu, was alle im Saal zum Staunen brachte. Gala: "Nenn meinen Enkel nie wieder einen Vergewaltiger! Sonst wirst du bald ohne Eier leben müssen!" Dann setzte sie sich wieder ruhig und freundlich wie immer neben Celeborn. Ich grinste. Sie zwinkerte mir zu und flüsterte in meinen Kopf: "Mach sie fertig, Schatz! Und übrigens, deine Freundin ist echt süß!"


	4. 4

Kap 4

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Oha! Diese alte Schrulle hatte meinen Vati geschlagen??? Das war doch mal wieder typisch, Noldor! Mein Vater stand wieder auf. Spannung herrschte und da passierte es! Die Bruchtalelben und die Düsterwaldelben fingen an sich untereinander zu schlagen. Thranduil mit Elrond, (sie zogen sich gegenseitig hauptsächlich an den Haaren) Legolas und Elrohir! Meine Schwester lies keine Gelegenheit aus jemandem die Hose oder den Rock runter zuziehen, Galadriel saß da und trank Tee, den sie dann ganz aus versehen auf Thranduil verschüttete. Arwen suchte anscheinend Streit und kam auf mich zu. Ich hatte gerade meine kleine Schwester vor einem wütenden und hoch roten (wegen seiner verlorenen Hose) Elben gerettet. „Du scheiß Schlampe! Das sind meine ersten Tage in Minas Tirith!!!"Hm...ja, okay tut mir leid, du hast ja nicht mehr lange! Oh! Ist das eine Falte?"Ich zeigte auf ihre Stirn. Sie griff sich schockiert an die Stirn, merkte dann aber schnell dass noch alles eben war. „DU WAGST ES MICH, KÖNIGIN ARWEN, IN MEINER STADT ZU BELEIDIGEN????"„Ganz recht und noch was, DU SIEHST IN DIESEM KLEID FETT AUS. GENAUSO WIE IN DEINEM HOCHZEITSKLEID! Oder bist du wirklich so fett?"Ich schaute prüfend auf ihren Bauch. Das war zu viel für sie, sie schlug zu. Ich wich gekonnt aus. Sie knurrte wütend und zog ihr langes Elbenmesser. Legolas warf mir ein Schwert zu. Ich fing es auf. Um uns herum sah es aus wie auf einem Schlachtfeld. Ich wollte gerade angreifen als sich Galadriel erhob. „So! Feierabend! Geht schlafen, es reicht!"Alle schienen damit einverstanden....es blieben nur noch ein paar. Mein Vater, Legolas, Elrohir, Elrond, Celebrain, Arwen, meine Schwester, Elladan (der Elrohir böse anfunkelte), Galadriel, Celeborn, Aragorn und ich.

Elrohir:

Ich setzte mich in einen Sessel und befühlte mein Auge. Na ja, war nicht so schlimm.

Die liebe Düsterwald Familie jedoch, spießte mich förmlich mit ihren Blicken auf. Sogar Sinduriel! Was sollte das denn jetzt? Dann - als wäre ich irgendein dahergelaufener Mensch- wendete sie ihren Blick von mir ab und ging aus dem Raum. Ich sah ihr verwirrt nach. Legolas und Thranduil grinsten nur herablassend und gingen auch. Die Übrigen setzten sich in einen Kreis zusammen. Plötzlich räusperte sich mein Vater. Elrond: "Nun?" Ich sah ihn entnervt an. Ich: "Was nun?" Elrond: "Willst du dich nicht bei deiner dich liebenden Familie entschuldigen?" Ich sah mich um. Alle erwarteten wohl wirklich eine Entschuldigung. Sowas...

Ich blickte zu Arwen. Ich: "Es tut mir Leid Arwen, dass deine ersten Tage in deinem neuen Zuhause so abgelaufen sind. Ich versuche das demnächst mit aller Kraft zu verhindern." Was laberte ich da für eine Scheiße?

Sie sah mich liebevoll an. Als sie jedoch etwas sagen wollte, fiel ihr Aragorn barsch ins Wort. Aragorn: "Ich glaube es wirklich nicht, Elrohir! Dieser ganze Zirkus ist deine Schuld. Meinetwegen fick wen du willst, aber nicht hier! Man sollte dich wirklich mal erziehen. Bei Arwen hab ich das zum Glück noch hinbekommen!"(;) Alle hielten die Luft an. Und alle dachten dasselbe...Menschen! Nur, keiner sagte was. Bei uns war das so, dass man sich lieber nicht in eine Beziehung und ihre Probleme einmischte. Man würde das schon irgendwie selber regeln...Deswegen hielten jetzt auch alle ihren Mund. Nur...ich nicht!

Am liebsten hätte ich ihn umgebracht! Warum sollte ich auch nicht? Er hatte meine kleine Schwester mich und meine ganze Familie beleidigt. Ich sprang wie vom Blitz getroffen auf.

Meine Stimme bebte vor Zorn. Ich: "Ich bring dich um, solltest du meine Schwester auch nur einmal anfassen." Mein Vater warf ein gutes Argument ein, was mir allerdings ziemlich egal war. Elrond: "Sie sind verheiratet!" Arwen hob beschwichtigend die Hände. Arwen: "Elrohir! Bitte beruhige dich! Es ist doch gar nichts passiert. Ich liebe ihn nun mal und er mich!" Ich sah sie nur verständislos an. Wie konnte jemand nur so dumm sein? Sie setzte sich wieder. Grinsend legte Aragorn einen Arm um sie und meinte dann: "Gut gemacht, Süße! Dafür darfst du mir auch heute Nacht einen blasen!" Sie lächelte ihn dümmlich an. Ich wollte nur noch raus hier. Genau wie alle anderen. Schnell verlies ich den Raum und lief ich den Gang zu meinem Zimmer runter. Davor befand sich eine verheulte Sinduriel...

Sinduriel:

Die Tränen liefen wie sonst etwas und es hörte einfach nicht auf. Dann stand da auch noch Elrohir. „Warum heulst du?"Von mir kam ein ziemlich undamenhaftes Schniefen. „Ein Junge von deinem Volk hat mir son Zeug ins Auge gespritzt!", log ich schnell. Er sah mich stirnrunzelnd an. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und wartete anscheinend darauf, dass ich rein ging. Auf meinen fragenden Blick antwortete er: „Wir müssen das doch auswaschen!"Er grinste. Ah ja! Schon klar! Nein, das würde nur wieder Stress geben...ich würde das nächtliche Abenteuer mit ihm nie vergessen und sicher auch oft vermissen...aber so viel Streit??? Nein, das war der Grund warum ich geweint hatte, was weiß ich warum ich so blöd war und das vor Elrohirs Tür getan hatte...Hatte ich etwa gehofft er würde mich finden???

„Ähm, tut mir leid, ich muss gehen!"Ich ging einfach. Abends saß ich in meinem Zimmer, ich hatte keine große Lust noch irgendetwas zu unternehmen. Doch dann klopfte es an der Tür. „Ja?"Sie öffnete sich. Es war Elrohir. Er kam rein und setzte sich mir gegenüber. „Warum willst du nicht mit mir ficken?"Er schien in seinem Stolz verletzt. „Ich hab halt keine Lust, okay?"Er schien noch mehr verletzt. „Keine Lust??? Sowas gibt's doch gar nicht!"„Oh doch! Wie du siehst!"Ich saß nun nicht mehr auf dem Bett, sondern lag und er über mir. „Du denkst du tust deinem Volk etwas Gutes wenn du es nicht mit mir treibst, nicht wahr?"Er kam mir bedrohlich nahe. „Aber denkst du ernsthaft, dass du das durchstehst?"Es klang eher wie eine Drohung statt wie eine Frage. „Du musst meine Entscheidung doch akzeptieren!"Es war wohl eher ein Flehen als eine Aussage... Er grinste diabolisch. „Du willst mich, du hast es selbst gesagt!" Damit küsste er mich heftig. Okay! Ich gebs ja zu, ich war geil auf ihn! Ich meine, was is man schon wenn da so ein Elrohir über einem rumhängt und so...na ja. Ich wand mich unter seinem Kuss, was ihn zum seufzen brachte. „So wird das nie was..."Er sah sich suchend um und tatsächlich er schien etwas zu finden. Seine Hände wanderten zu seiner Hose. Er nahm den Gürtel ab, zog mich mehr aufs Bett und schon war ich dieses gefesselt... Er war so absolut geil und mein Wille so schwach und tja...Er küsste mich am Hals und hinter lies neben den schon fast ganz verschwunden Flecken neue. Seine Hand wanderte unter mein Kleid.

Elrohir:

Meine Hände glitten unter ihr Kleid. Sie versuchte sich noch einmal zu wehren, indem sie mich mit ihrem einen Fuss wegzustoßen versuchte. Ich sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. Ich: "Was soll das nun schon wieder? Du willst doch gefickt werden. Also stell dich jetzt auch nicht so an!" Ich öffnete grob ihr Kleid. Sie sah mich unentschlossen an. Sie: "Ich weiß nicht, Elrohir! Vielleicht sollten wir es doch lieber lassen. Ich meine...was ist wenn mein Vater oder mein Bruder reinkommt?" Ich hörte nicht auf sie, sondern glitt mit meinem Kopf langsam zwischen ihre Beine. Dabei blies ich sachte an die Innenseiten ihrer Oberschenkel. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr zurückhalten und biss leicht in das weiche Fleisch. Sie stöhnte überrascht auf. Ich grinste. Ich: "Nun? Hab ich dich endlich scharf gemacht?" Sie sah mich ungläubig an. Sie: "Süßer! Ich schon die GANZE Zeit scharf!" Sie lachte." Nun mach mich endlich los! Meine Arme tun weh!" Ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie sah mich mit großen Kuhaugen an. Sie: "Bitte?" Ich seufzte. Kuhaugen konnte ich noch nie etwas abschlagen. Ich machte sie los. Und schon im nächsten Moment lag ich gefesselt an ihrer Stelle. Ich sah sie ungläubig an. Ich: "Willst du es nicht von hinten kriegen?" Sie sah mich einen Augenblick zögernd an. Plötzlich, ein teuflisches Grinsen!

Sie: "Wie wäre es mal mit dir?"

Sinduriel:

Er hustete. „Wie willst du das anstellen???"Stimmt....Ich hatte ja nichts da unten...Mir kam eine Idee! Ich grinste diabolisch. Er schaute mich fragend an und bevor er was sagen konnte küsste ich ihn schon gierig. Er erwiderte den Kuss mindestens genauso leidenschaftlich. Ich öffnete sein Hemd und fuhr ihm mit meinen Händen über die Brust. Ich war wirklich froh, dass da dieser Gürtel war, der ihn zurück hielt, sonst wäre mein Plan gescheitert. Immer wieder versuchte er an mich ran zu kommen, wurde aber immer wieder daran gehindert. Schließlich glitt ich mit meinen Händen zu seiner Hose und öffnete sie, dann verschwand meine eine Hand auch schon unter das was er drunter trug. Ich umfasste sein Direkt mit der Hand und fing an zu massieren. Er stöhnte auf und versuchte wieder zu mir hoch zu kommen. Ich grinste unschuldig und machte weiter. Er stöhnte immer lauter, immer unkontrollierter. Dann, tat ich das was ich ja so gerne tat...ich hörte auf. Er stöhnte brachte aber noch ein: „Argh! Sindi!"heraus. Ich grinste nur noch mehr und legte mich auf ihn. „Du willst, dass ich weiter mache?"„Verdammt, jaaa!", keuchte er. Ich strich mit meinem Bein seine steife Stelle so, dass er sich auf die Unterlippe biss. „Du tust auch alles was ich dir sage?"Er schien irgendwelche Sexbefehle zu erwarten und nickte. „Versprochen?"Nun sah er mich verwundert an. Nach langem Überlegen stimmte er aber zu. „Schön!"grinste ich, gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss, nahm mir den alt bewährten Mantel, zog ihn an und ging raus. Ich sah mich suchend um. Irgendwas männliches was auch einigermaßen gut aussah. Frauen, Frauen, Frauen, ha ein Mann! Oh, sein Bruder Elladan...was solls. Ich ging auf ihn zu und zog ihn mit mir. Er war ziemlich überrascht, kam dann aber mit. Ich zog ihn in eine verlassene Ecke und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er schien geschockt, für die ersten zwei Sekunden, dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Ich sah ihn bemitleidenswert an. „Kannst du mir helfen?"„Was soll ich tun?"Er schien nach dem Kuss ganz schön außer Atem zu sein. Ich lächelte ihn ziemlich wissend an, verschwand dann nach unten und machte mich an seiner Hose zu schaffen. Er gab einen überraschten Laut von sich. Schließlich hatte ich seine Hose unten und umschloss „Ihn"mit dem Mund. Er stöhnte auf. Tja, ich blies ihm halt einen und als er eine schöne Weile rumgestöhnt hatte und kurz vor dem Kommen war, hörte ich auf. Er sah mich bittend an. „Wenn du mehr willst, versprich mir, dass du tust was ich sage!" Er keuchte: „Ich verspreche es!"Damit zog ich ihn hinter mir her, er zog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig die Hose hoch, Wir betraten das Zimmer, wo Elrohir immer noch gefesselt war.

Elrohir:

Ich sah mich gelangweilt um. Verdammt! Wann kam sie denn endlich wieder?? hm...ein Stuhl, ein Tisch...ein Bett indem ich lag. Ich schlief fast ein. Dann plötzlich, wurde die Tür geöffnet. Herein kam Sinduriel. Ich lächelte. Doch dann erstarb es. Oh nein! Das konnte nicht ihr Ernst sein...Elladan!

Er bemerkte mich zuerst gar nicht, sondern grinste nur dämlich durch die Gegend. Sinduriel stellte sich genau vor das Bett und lächelte mich unschuldig an. Ich schnaubte wütend. Ich: "Mach mich sofort los! Auf deine perversen Spiele hab ich echt keine Lust!" Erst da sah mich Elladan. Toller Elb, wirklich! Er sah mich kurz an und fragte dann schließlich: "Was machst du denn hier? Und warum bist du halbnackt ans Bett gefesselt?" Ich hätte ihn erwürgen können. Dann meldete sich mal wieder Sinduriel zu Wort. Sie: "Nun Jungs, ihr habt es mir versprochen also haltet euch daran! Ausziehen! Sofort!"

War sie jetzt verrückt geworden? Mein Bruder erlangte zu erst seine Fassung wieder. Elladan: "Und dann?" Sie grinste teuflisch. Sie: "Und dann? Dann wird gefickt!"

Wir sahen sie beide skeptisch an. Verführerisch mit den Hüften wackelnd ging sie auf Elladan zu, während ich gefesselt zugucken durfte. Sie fing an ihn zu küssen. Es ging immer heftiger zu, bis Sinduriel sich von ihm zurückzog und sich zu mir setzte. Ich sah sie wütend an. Einen Moment lang zögerte sie, im nächsten Augenblick jedoch, küsste sie mich gierig trotz meiner anfänglichen Abwehr und streichelte über eine bestimmte Stelle meiner Hose. Zu unser aller Bewunderung erhob sich etwas an dieser Stelle auch sofort. Sie grinste mich an. Ich seufzte. Ich: "Na meinetwegen! Aber ich vögel nicht meinen Bruder wenn du das denkst!" Jetzt war sie es die seufzte. Sie: "Mal sehen!"


	5. 5

Kap 5

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

„Elladan, mach mich los!" Er zögerte keinen Moment und machte ihn los. Ich schaute ganz bedröppelt zu. „Aber ihr habt es versprochen!" Die beiden sahen mich nun böse an. „Das ist mein Bruder, Süße!" Er küsste mich und drückte mich wieder aufs Bett. Elladan schaute ihn dabei mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Elrohir zog mir gerade meinen Mantel aus, als er zu Elladan schaute. Er grinste. „Bedien dich!" Ich kam mir zwar gerade vor wie Ware, aber fand die Idee dann doch gar nicht mal so schlecht. Elladan ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und kam zu mir. Er küsste mich fordernd. Elrohir küsste mich am Hals und fasste grob zwischen meine Beine. Aufgrund dessen stöhnte ich in Elladans Mund. Elrohir glitt mit seinem Kopf tiefer, ich nahm wahr wie Elladan mit seiner Hand meinen Körper erkundschaftete. Elrohir war nun unten angekommen, ich stöhnte auf. Auch Elladan hatte seine Erkundungstour fortgeführt und war mit seiner Hand nun sehr tief.

Elrohir:

Ich ging nicht gerade zärtlich mit ihr da unten vor. Sie stöhnte, bis es ihr dann wohl doch zu heftig wurde und sie sich böse schauend zu mir wandte. "Elrohir! Was soll das? Willst du mich da unten etwa verstümmeln?" Ich guckte gleichgültig. "Stell dich nicht so an! Sonst bist du doch auch nicht so zimperlich!" Und so wanderte mein Kopf wieder zwischen ihre Beine. Sie schnaubte wütend, sagte jedoch nichts mehr, da Elladan ihr den Mund mit seinem verschloss. Elladan war im Gegensatz zu mir sehr zärtlich. Er flüsterte ihr dauernd irgendetwas ins Ohr, von wegen "Ewige Liebe" und "Vollkommene Schönheit", woraufhin sie leise kicherte. Man, das ging mir langsam auf den Sack! Ich fuhr nach oben und zog unbeachtet meine übrigen Klammoten aus. Die beiden sahen sich sowieso nur die ganze Zeit...irgendwie verliebt in die Augen. Ich stieg wieder ins Bett und machte grob ihre Beine auseinander. Erst da bemerkte sie mich wieder. Bevor sie noch irgendwas realisieren konnte, war ich mit meinem Glied hart in sie eingedrungen. Sie stieß einen kurzen, hohen Schrei aus. Ich fing an mich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Elladan sah mich nur verständnislos an. Ich grinste. Jedoch war mir irgendwie überhaupt nicht nach Grinsen zu Mute. Was hatten die Beiden? Waren sie etwa verliebt ineinander? Durch diese Gedanken, wurde ich noch wütender, als ich es sowieso schon war. Auch wenn ich nicht wusste warum. Mir konnte es doch gleich sein...oder nicht? Plötzlich störte ein lautes "ELROHIR! Hör sofort auf!!!!" meine Gedanken. Ich sah einen böse funkelnden Elladan und eine ziemlich erschrockene Sindi vor mir liegen. Ich fragte, wie beiläufig: "Wieso? Was ist denn? Habt ihr ein Problem?"

Elladan richtete sich auf und sah mir ernst in die Augen. "Du bist ziemlich brutal geworden, Bruder! Ist dir das nicht bewusst?" Ich sah verwirrt zu Sindi, die versuchte sich von mir zurück zuziehen, dies jedoch nicht gelang, da ich sie - wie ich gerade erst bemerkte-

hart an den Hüften gepackt hatte. Ich ließ abrupt los.

Sinduriel:

Geschockt zog ich mich zurück. Er hatte MIR wehgetan! Wie konnte er es wagen MIR weh zu tun??? Er räusperte sich. „Hab ich dir wehgetan?" „Natürlich hast du ihr weh getan!" ,brach Elladan wütend hervor. Ich schaute ihn böse an. „Elladan, geh! Das hier ist nicht jugendfrei!" Er war erstaunt und guckte mich doof an, entschied sich dann aber doch dazu zu gehen. Ich zog Elrohir zu mir und küsste ihn heftig. „Du kannst mir nicht wehtun!" Ich war wütend, keine Frage und ich würde ihn reizen! „Du bist zu so was gar nicht fähig!", flüsterte ich heißer. Er schaute mich böse an, küsste mich dann aber wieder verlangend. „Soll das eine Herausforderung sein?" Ich stöhnte als er in mich eindrang, nicht gerade zärtlich, so wie man es nach so etwas erwartet hätte, aber auch nicht so das es wieder weh tat…Er fing an sich in mir zu bewegen, ich fing an zu stöhnen, was er dann auch tat. Meine Hände suchten irgendwo halt, entschieden sich dann aber wieder dafür über seinen Rücken zu kratzen. Wir stöhnten immer lauter. Immer schneller. Er wurde unkontrollierter, bis ich spürte wie er sich in mir ergoss. Im gleichen Moment spürte ich dieses unendliche Glücksgefühl in mir. Er begrub mich wie so oft unter mir und blieb liegen.

Elrohir:

Ich sah sie an. Sie sah mich an. Wir grinsten. Ich legte meinen Kopf auf ihre Brust und seufzte. Sie legte die Arme um mich und blies sachte im meine Haare. Meine Güte, war das bequem auf ihr! Hier hätte ich ewig so weiter liegen können. Doch sie musste mal wieder ihren Mund aufmachen.

"Elrohir! Geh endlich runter von mir, oder es gibt keine Brüste mehr, an denen du rumfummeln kannst!" Unter lautem Gegrummel rutschte ich von ihr runter und legte mich neben sie. Zufrieden legte sie sich jetzt auf mich drauf. Na ja, wenn sie es unbedingt so haben wollte, bitte!

Eng aneinander gekuschelt schliefen wir ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich durch ein Klopfen gefolgt von einem erschreckten Lufteinziehen auf. Ich sah mich um. Neben mir lag Sinduriel und träumte gerade etwas sehr befriedigendes, da sie ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte. Mein Blick wanderte weiter, bis er an der Tür heften blieb. Wer stand dort? Die vier Hobbits!

Ich setzte meinen bösesten Blick auf und fragte grantig: "Was wollt ihr denn?" Sie sahen mich ängstlich an, bis Sam den Mut aufbrachte und sagte: "Wir wollten Lady Sindruriel zu einem Spaziergang abholen. Es war schon geplant. Es kommen auch der König, die Königin, die Gefährten, eigentlich der ganze Hofstaat mit."(Sorry, Es fiel mir nichts Besseres ein!;)Ich überlegte einen Augenblick und fragte dann: "Und warum bin ich nicht benachrichtigt worden?" Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an. Frodo: "ähm...vielleicht, weil ihr nicht eingeladen worden seid?" "RAUS!" Und weg waren sie...Ich stand wütend auf und schloss die Tür. Ein Gähnen ließ mich meine Gedanken vergessen. Sinduriel war aufgewacht und reckte sich genüsslich. Als sie jedoch bemerkte, dass etwas im Bett fehlte, änderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig.

Ich blieb grinsend an der Tür stehen. Es schien, als würde sie kurz etwas überlegen, und sagte dann: "Elladan! Liebling! Komm zurück ins Bett, ja?"

Ich wurde stink wütend. „Was soll das denn heißen? Du weißt nicht mal mehr, mit wem du den besten Sex deines unsterblichen Lebens hattest?"

Sie fing an zu lachen. "Nein...Elladan?!" Ich begriff, dass sie mich nur verarschte. Toll! Heute war echt nicht mein Tag! Ich ging böse schauend auf das Bett zu. Schreiend lachend versteckte sie sich unter der Decke.

Sinduriel:

Im nächsten Moment war die Decke weg. Elrohir hob mich hoch und trug mich auf die Terrasse. Mit Entsetzen fiel mir jetzt der kleine Teich vor meinem Zimmer auf. Luxus konnte schon scheiße sein! Elrohir hob mich über die Terrasse und ließ mich einfach fallen. Also fiel ich mit einem spitzen Schrei in das eiskalte Wasser. Elrohir lachte sich einen ab, als ich geschockt vom kalten Wasser wieder prustend nach oben kam. Ich sah ihn geschockt und wütend an, was ihn noch mehr zum Lachen brachte. Ich grummelte ihn böse an. Leider bot er mir keine Hand zum rausziehen an, also konnte ich ihn nicht auch reinziehen, weshalb ich noch böser guckte…aber was war das? Hinter ihm stand eine Gestalt. Elrohir drehte sich ganz langsam um. Legolas stand da und sah nicht gerade freundlich aus. Er nahm eine Decke und hielt sie mir entgegen. Ich tat nichts. „Jetzt komm da raus!" „Umdrehen!" Er verdrehte die Augen, kehrte mir aber schön brav den Rücken. Ich stieg aus dem Teich, nahm die Decke und wickelte mich in ihr ein.

Elrohir zog sich auch lieber an. Als ich wieder bekleidet war, stand mein liebenswerter Bruder immer noch da. „Du musst jetzt mitkommen!" Also machten wir uns auf. Elrohir kam mit weshalb ihn mein Bruder böse anschaute genauso wie der Rest, zu dem wir gelangten.

Elrohir:

Ich gesellte mich mit den anderen auf den Palalstvorhof. Alle waren sie schon da. Sogar meine Familie! Was sollte diese Scheiße? Warum waren alle eingeladen nur ich nicht? Ich ging zu meiner Familie, während Sinduriel und Legolas zu ihrer gingen. Sinduriel warf mir noch einen aufmunternden Blick zu und war dann verschwunden. Mein Vater guckte mich geschockt an. "Was machst du hier, Elrohir?" Ich sah ihn böse an. "Was ich hier mache? Was ich hier mache? Gehöre ich etwa nicht mehr zu den Bruchtalelben und bin ich etwa nicht mehr dein Sohn?" Ich sah kurz zu Elladan, den das alles nicht sonderlich zu kümmern schien. Meine Großmutter kam zu mir und nahm mich in die Arme. Nachdem sie mich losgelassen hatte, sah sie mich liebevoll an. "Natürlich wurdest du eingeladen, Elrohir! Wahrscheinlich wurde nur deine Benachrichtigung vergessen!" Bei diesen Worten schaute sie böse zu meinen Eltern, die verlegen zu Boden sahen. Na wie nett! Die eigenen Eltern fallen einem in den Rücken! Plötzlich erklang ein lautes Hörnererschallen. Der Spaziergang ging los. Alle fanden es eine wunderbare Idee noch einmal alle zusammen etwas zu unternehmen. Ich ging schweigend hinter meinen Eltern her.

Bis ich plötzlich ein süßes Mädchen, menschlicher Abstammung sah. Sie war höchstens 18 und wohl ein Bauernmädchen, die auch mal wieder aus der Stadt rauskommen wollte. hm...Frischfleisch! Ich ging langsam zu ihr. Sie redete gerade mit einer alten, gebrechlichen Frau die auch ein Stück mitkommen wollte. Ich setzte mein charmantestes Lächeln auf und begrüßte die beiden Frauen mit einer höflichen Verbeugung und Handküssen.

Die alte Frau lachte nur und ging dann zu anderen Leuten. Das Mädchen hingegen wurde knallrot und stammelte ein leises "Danke…!" Inzwischen waren wir schon auf den Pelennorfeldern angelangt. Ich wollte sie gerade fragen, ob sie schon einen Freund hätte, als mich ein lautes "ELROHIR!" davon abhielt.

Sinduriel:

Oh, dieser verfluchte Idiot! Bis vor kurzem lagen wir noch zusammen im Bett und er hatte sich darüber aufgeregt, weil ich seinen Bruder zurück ins Bett gerufen hatte. So ein Schwanz! Aber nicht mit mir….Aber was sollte ich tun? Ich meine, das war von Anfang an nur Sex gewesen und nicht mehr. Mehr wollte ich ja auch gar nicht. Aber ich bin doch hier die Geilste! Ich fühlte mich in meinem Stolz verletzt. Elrohir sah mich fragend an. „Mädchen, der will dich nur ficken!", sagte ich zu der Frau. Sie sah mich fragend an, dann Elrohir. „Stimmt das?" „Nein! Natürlich nicht!" Sie nickte beruhigt. Ich sah ihn wütend an. „Okay, Süßer, du fickst wen du willst und ich wen ich will, okay?" Ich drehte mich um und machte mich auf die Suche nach einem gut aussehenden Typen. Und siehe da, die Augen eines Suchenden sehen besser! Ich warf einem Typ, der mich eh schon die ganze Zeit anstarrte, einen ziemlich verführerischen Blick zu. Er nahm das gerne als Einladung an und kam auf mich zu. Ich grinste als er mich nach einem kurzen Gespräch fragte, ob ich denn wirklich Lust auf spazieren hätte und nicht mit ihm was anderes unternehmen wolle. Ich stimmte freudig zu und wir bahnten uns einen Weg aus der Menge heraus irgendwo hin halt. Dort küssten wir uns auch schon leidenschaftlich. Er drückte mich gegen eine Mauer einer Ruine und küsste mich noch heftiger. Seine Hände hatten den Weg zu den Knöpfen meines Kleides schon längst gefunden. Plötzlich wurde dieser Typ irgendwie grob von mir weg gerissen. Ich sah nur noch wie ihm jemand eine rein schlug. Er fiel zu Boden und der Täter war…Elrohir!

Elrohir:

Der kleine Grabscher versuchte sich wieder aufzurichten und sah mich geschockt an. "Was? Noch nicht genug?" Und weg war er...Ich grinste zufrieden und sah zu Sinduriel die ziemlich schlecht gelaunt an der Wand lehnte. "Hast du dir jetzt vollständig das Gehirn rausgevögelt, oder was?" "Hallo? Er wollte dich vergewaltigen! Sei froh, dass ich noch rechtzeitig gekommen bin!" Sie fing an zu grinsen. Langsam ging sie auf mich zu. "Eifersüchtig, was?" Ich grummelte. Sinduriel fing an zu lachen und ging an mir vorbei, um sich den anderen wieder anzuschließen. Ich lief ihr nach und ging schweigend neben ihr her. Wir fanden wieder Anschluß. Nach einer Weile fing sie an zu reden, schaute mich jedoch dabei nicht an.  
"So kann das nicht weitergehen! Ich will auch mal wieder mit andern Männern schlafen, aber das geht nicht, wenn du mir immer Steine in den Weg legst." Ich sah sie von der Seite an. Sinduriel schaute jedoch stur geradeaus. "Du willst also unsere Affäre beenden?!"  
Ich blieb stehen. Sie sah mich verwundert an. "So meinte ich das nicht, aber du flirtest ja auch mit anderen Weibern und denkst dabei, dass das richtig ist."  
Ich überlegte. "Ja, ich bin ja auch ein Mann!" Ich ging weiter. "BITTE???" Scheiße! Fettnäpfchen!!!  
Sie kam auf mich zu und wollte mich doch allen Ernstes schlagen. Ich hielt ihren Schlag gekonnt auf und zog sie, gegen ihren Willen fest an mich. Ich flüsterte in ihr Ohr: "Ich will dich nicht teilen!" Sie stockte. "Was soll das heißen?"

Sinduriel:

„Du liebst mich!" Ich hielt inne und versuchte mich schließlich irgendwie von ihm los zu kriegen, was er aber nicht zu lies. „Wie kommst du darauf?" „Du hast es gesagt, also kann man das doch auch annehmen!" „Das war aber trotzdem keine Antwort auf meine Frage!" „Frage?" „Warum du mich nicht teilen willst!" Er sah mich böse an. „Du willst es unbedingt hören?" „Ja!" Ich ahnte was kommen würde…"Ich liebe dich!" Ich sah ihn dumm an. Mir war doch klar gewesen, dass das jetzt kam, warum fiel ich ihm nicht wie jedes normale Mädchen um den Hals und küsste ihn? „Oh…" Oh? Ich bekam nur ein OH! aus mir raus? „OH?? Süße? Geht's dir noch gut?" So etwas musste ja jetzt kommen…

Elrohir:

War sie durchgedreht? Ein Oh? Ich sah sie belustigt an. Das konnte doch nur der süße Schock sein. Ich küsste sie, doch sie stieß mich grob weg. "Muss ich jetzt etwa in dich verliebt sein, oder was?" Nun war ich ETWAS angepisst. "Ja, eigentlich sollte das der Fall sein. Schließlich bin ich Elrohir, Elronds Sohn!" "Na mit der Einstellung kannste aber lange warten, Junge!" Wütend stapfte sie an mir vorbei. Ich konnte es nicht fassen. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Ich hatte mich endlich überwunden und die drei Schreckenswörter gesagt, und sie wies mich ab??? Ebenso wütend, ging ich zur Stadt zurück. Die anderen Leutchen tanzten immer noch fröhlich über die Wiesen, also war so gut wie keiner in der Stadt. Ich lief zum Palast und knallte nach dem reingehen, ziemlich laut meine Zimmertür zu, sodass sie fast aus den Angeln fiel.  
Ein ebenso lautes Zuwerfen der Tür, machte mich darauf aufmerksam, dass auch Sinduriel wieder da war. Ich legte mich ins Bett und schlief ein wenig. Nach etwa drei Stunden wachte ich wieder auf. Ich erhob mich und wanderte durch den Raum. Scheiße, wie konnten einem Elben nur die Glieder so wehtun? Um meine müden Knochen zu beleben, wollte ich ein kaltes Bad nehmen. Ich ließ Wasser ein und setzte mich ins arschkalte Naß. Nach etwa fünf Minuten reichte es mir und ich verließ das Bad nur mit einem Handtuch um die Hüften bekleidet. Gerade wollte ich meine Schranktür öffnen, da hörten meine sensiblen Elbenohren auch schon ein Auf- und Niedergehen inklusive Seufzen vor meiner Tür. Ich öffnete sie ohne zu Zögern und fand eine auf dem BodenhockendeSinduriel vor, die gerade einen Brief in ihrer Hand hielt. Ich lehnte mich grinsend und mit verschränkten Armen an den Türpfosten. "Na wen haben wir denn da?" Sie seufzte und stand auf. "Ich…ich hatte mich nur verlaufen. Und bin dann hingefallen. Das hat überhaupt nichts mit dir zu tun!" Mein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als sie doch ziemlich gierig auf meinen Oberkörper starrte. "Und dieser Brief war nicht zufällig für mich?"


	6. 6

Kap 6

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Zum Glück sind Briefe aus Papier und zum Glück hat der Elb Hände. Also zerriss ich den Brief auf schnellste Weise. Er schaute mich grinsend an. „Wollen wir vögeln?" Ich grinste. „Klar!" Ich ging rein und bevor er die Tür schloss küssten wir uns schon. Seine Hände glitten gleich zu den Schnüren meines Kleides…Irgendwie war das ziemlich komisch. Mir fiel auf das Elrohir auch nicht unbedingt glücklich aussah. Seine Hände, die mein Kleid schon halb geöffnet hatten, schlangen sich jetzt um mich, auch ich legte meine Arme um seinen Hals und wir küssten uns einfach nur noch innig. Es war kein Hintergedanke an Sex dabei. Irgendwann schleppte er mich aber mit zum Bett, ich legte mich neben ihn und wir küssten uns wieder. Seine Hand glitt unter mein Hemd, über meine Taille, zu meinen Nacken und drückte mich noch fester an sich. Ich öffnete sein Hemd, fuhr mit meiner Hand über seinen Körper, küsste ihn am Hals, biss ihn sanft, was ihm ein leises genießerisches Stöhnen entlockte. Mein eines Bein hatte sich um ihn herum geschlungen. Nun befreite er mich ganz von meinem Hemd. Er küsste mich am Hals, ging tiefer, küsste mich auf die Brust. Ich seufzte tief als er meine eine Brustwarze mit der Zunge umrandete und die andere zwischen Zeigefinger und Daumen rollte. Er konnte also auch zärtlich sein? Ich: „Milin cen- Ich liebe dich!" Er lächelte und küsste mich wieder, dann schob er sein Bein zwischen meine Beine. Auch er wurde sein Hemd nun vollkommen los. Danach öffnete ich seine Hose. Unser Atem war schon alles andere als ruhig. Er legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter. „Du gehörst mir!" Ich seufzte, als er mir ins Ohrläppchen biss. Er streifte mir das Kleid ganz ab und ich ihm die Hose. Genießerisch fuhr ich mit meinem Bein immer wieder über seins.

Elrohir:

Meine Hände wanderten an ihrem Körper herunter. Zum ersten Mal realisierte ich wirklich wie schön sie doch war.

Ich lächelte. Es war eine völlig neue Erfahrung von Glücklichsein für mich. Sie sah mich unsicher an. "Elrohir? Geht es dir gut?" Ich sah sie verträumt blickend an. "Oh ja, Liebling! So gut ging es mir noch nie!" Lächelnd zog sie mich zu sich und küsste mich liebevoll. Wir befreiten uns langsam von den restlichen Kleidungsstücken und küssten uns immer noch ohne ein Ende zu sehen.

Sinduriel:

Langsam drehte er mich auf den Rücken, unterbrachen dabei jedoch nicht diesen ewigen Kuss. Seine Hand lag auf der Innenseite meines Oberschenkels, so dass ich schließlich „empfängnisbereit" da lag. Ich seufzte auf, als er in mich eindrang. Er fing an sich langsam in mir zu bewegen, wurde immer schneller, genauso wie unser Stöhnen. Er verstärkte den Druck. Ich wollte ihm noch näher sein, doch wie war das möglich? Ich presste mich so fest wie ich konnte gegen ihn, in der Hoffnung das hier würde nicht aufhören. Ein endloses Glücksgefühl durchflutete schließlich meine Sinne, als wir endlich kamen. Schnaufend lag ich unter ihm.

Elrohir:

Überglücklich legte ich mich neben sie. Kurz darauf stand ich auf um nach einem Bediensteten zu rufen. Einige Minuten später kam auch schon ein circa 15 jähriger Junge angerannt. Ich erklärte ihm, dass wir eine reichliche Mahlzeit haben wollten. Aber als er Sinduriel da nackt unter der Bettdecke liegen sah, hörte er mir, wie mir schien nicht mehr ganz so aufmerksam zu. Ich folgte seinem Blick und grinste zu Sinduriel. Sie grinste mich ebenfalls an. Dann wandte sie sich lächelnd an den jungen Mann. "Hallo? Wie gehts denn so?" Er war sichtlich geschockt. Ob er dachte, dass sie nicht sprechen konnte? "Ich...äh…ich...mir geht es gut! Danke sehr, My Lady!" "Schön! Würdest du uns jetzt vielleicht netter Weise das Essen bringen? Ich bin ein wenig erschöpft und seeehr hungrig!" Dabei reckelte sie sich lazif unter der Decke. Ich konnte ein Lachen nur schwer unterdrücken als der Junge anfing zu sabbern. Ich: "So...nun geh mal lieber! Ich verhungere hier ja noch!" Er sah mich an, als würde ich gar nicht existieren und steuperte aus der Tür. Als ich diese schloss, fingen wir beide laut an zu Lachen. "Soso...verführst du also auch kleine Jungs, was?" Sie grinste: "Ja! Wieso? Das weißt du doch! Du bist doch selbst einer!" Ich grinste.

Sinduriel:

Irgendwann wurde uns das Essen gebracht. Während wir so dalagen und aßen fiel mir etwas auf. Das war echt toll mit Elrohir, echt klasse! Aber was anderes als Sex hatten wir ja nicht. Ich überlegte. Irgendwas musste man doch machen können...Baden…Nein, das würde auch nur wieder mit einem Fick enden. Ausreiten? Halt nein, das hatten wir schon… Ha! Ich hatte eine Idee! Ich grinste Elrohir an, der mich nur fragend anschaute. „Wie wäre es mit einem Spiel?" Ich rückte gefährlich nahe an ihn ran. „Spiel?" Ich lies meine Finger auf seiner Brust tanzen und sah ganz unschuldig an ihm hinunter. „Ja!" Er grinste pervers. „Und wie geht dieses…Spiel?" „Du tust einen Tag alles was ich sag und ich alles was du sagst!" Ich setzte mich begeistert auf und schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an. Er grinste. „Alles?" „Alles!" „Wie kann ich mir da sicher sein?" Ich schaute ihn etwas komisch an. Ich meine wenn er mich zum Sex zwingen wollte, würde ich sicher nicht nein sagen, wozu brauchte er dann eine Absicherung? „Ich renne nackt über den Marktplatz und du nackt durch die Schwulendisko!" Er sah nun sehr ernst zu mir auf. „Okay…" Ich nickte glücklich. „Also, ab morgen! Ich fang an!"

Elrohir:

Ich sah aus dem Fenster. Mist! Es war schon wieder der Abend angebrochen. Ich sah zu Sinduriel die gerade schwer damit beschäftigt war ihr Haar zu kämmen. Was nicht sehr einfach war, bei zwei Meter Länge. "Was ist denn? Hängt da irgendwas drin?" Sie sah mich gequält an. "Ja!" Ich sah auf ihren Kopf. "Und was?" "Dein Sperma!!!" Ich grinste: "Sehr gute Kurpackung! Kann ich nur empfehlen! Davon werden sie seidig und glänzend!" Ich schüttelte mein Haar. Sie grummelte nur irgendwas, was sich gefährlich nach "Aha! Du wichst dir also selbst ins Haar!" anhörte.

Ich stand auf und zog mich wieder vollständig an. Sie sah mir dabei nur gelangweilt zu, bis ich sie fragte: "Und? Willst du dich nicht mal anziehen? Das Abendessen wird gleich aufgetischt." "Mach du das! Ich hab keine Lust dazu!" Ich sah sie stirnrunzelnd an und meinte dann grinsend: "Na meinetwegen! Willst du auch gebadet werden?" Sinduriel überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: "Später!" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern uns suchte ihr ein Kleid aus. Als ich zu ihr ging, traf mich ein entnervter Blick. "Elrohir! Wo ist meine Unterwäsche?" Ich guckte unschuldig. "Ich dachte die würdest du heute eh nicht mehr brauchen!" Sie seufzte und stand dann selbst auf um sich anzukleiden. Plötzlich traf mich ein Kissen hart am Hinterkopf. Ich drehte mich verwirrt um. "Was sollte das denn?" Sie hielt erbost ein zweites in der Hand. "Du wagst es jetzt auch noch so dumm zu fragen?" Und schon kam das nächste Geschoss auf mich zu. Ich fing es auf. "Hast du deine Tage gekriegt oder was?" "Du Arsch! Ich sag dir den Grund, wenn du zu dumm bist. Wenn ich mich umziehe, hast du gefälligst zu gucken! Kapiert?" Ich schmunzelte. "Sinduiel! Du weißt doch, dass ich dich jetzt schon ziemlich oft nackt gesehen habe, oder?" Sie stand mit verschränkten Armen mitten im Raum und hatte gerade mal ihr Kleid bis zur Hüfte hochgezogen. "Na und??? Ich bin verdammt nochmal die schönste weibliche Person auf dieser Erde!" Ich ging zu ihr und wollte sie in die Arme nehmen, doch sie stieß mich zurück. "Du bist aber auch die zickigste Person!" Ein Schnaufen kam zur Antwort und dann...."Blödmann! Das kriegst du zurück!"

Sinduriel:

Ich? Zickig? Hatte er sie noch alle? „Wenigstens spritz ich dich nicht voll!" Verärgert nahm ich den Kamm wieder in die Hand. Er grinste. „Das ist dir wohl auch kaum möglich!" Ich schaute ihn nur böse an, erwiderte aber nichts, da ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, meine Haare zu kämmen…Na ja, an dem Tag geschah nichts besonderes mehr….Mich interessierte nur, was sich Elrohir für den morgigen Tag einfallen lies. Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich auf, zog mich an und ging zum Frühstück. Als ich in den Saal kam, fielen mir fast die Augen raus, die Bruchtalelben und Düsterwaldelben, saßen an einem Tisch! Ja, sie unterhielten sich sogar nett!!! Elrohir erblickte mich, der mich dann fröhlich zu sich winkte. Komisch schauend nahm ich Platz. Niemand achtete auf mich, weshalb ich ganz gemütlich anfing zu essen. Ich wollte gerade Elrohir etwas fragen, als der nicht mehr da war. Na so was war ja freundlich! Hatten uns noch nicht einmal begrüßt und er verpisst sich wieder. Plötzlich drückten zwei Hände meine Beine auseinander. Geschockt schaute ich nach unten und sah Elrohir der unter dem Tisch hockte und mich angrinste. Was tust du da??", zischte ich. „Sei still, oder willst du nackt über den Marktplatz rennen?", flüsterte er grinsend zurück. Bevor ich noch etwas sagen konnte, zog er mir meinen Slip aus. Er hatte doch nicht vor, was ich vor hatte mit ihm zu tun? Nervös blickte ich mich um, niemand beachtete uns. Als ich spürte, wie er seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß legte. Ich musste schon fast stöhnen als er mit der Zunge einwenig in mich eindrang. Verzweifelt krallte ich mich an meinem Stuhl fest als er anfing meinen Kitzler zu massieren. Ich spürte dass er gerade fies grinsen musste…Ich seufzte auf, als er den Druck verstärkte. Alle guckten mich fragend an, was mich zum Schlucken brachte. „Schönes Wetter, nicht wahr?" Klang wohl eher panisch als lässig, so wie es eigentlich wirken sollte…Sie nickten nur kurz und redeten weiter. Mir wurde so unglaublich heiß und konnte das Bedürfnis laut aufzustöhnen kaum zügeln. Ich versuchte aufzustehen, doch Elrohir packte mich fester und machte weiter. Er hörte einfach nicht auf, die erste Schweißperle suchte sich einen Weg von meiner Stirn zu meinem Ausschnitt. Ich seufzte noch einmal laut auf. Oh, wie ich ihn hasste! Wieder liebte ich ihn für einen Moment des Hochgefühls, alle schauten mich dumm an. Ich näherte mich dem Höhepunkt…und ich kam, mit einem schönen lauten und befreienden Stöhnen…

Elrohir:

Nachdem ich Sinduriel mal wieder einen Orgasmus beschert hatte, tauchte ich unauffällig am anderen Ende des Tisches auf. Was ich nun sah, brachte mir in späteren Tagen große Lacher auf Festen. Sinduriel war schweißgebadet und hockte rot wie eine Tomate auf ihrem Stuhl. Die anderen Personen schauten sie etwas...nun ja...geschockt und stirnrunzelnd an. Thranduil war der Erste, der sich räusperte und anfing zu sprechen. "Tochter, ist alles in Ordnung?" Sie hustete verlegen und wisperte ein "Ja, Vater! Mir...mir war nur etwas heiß!" Ich fing an zu lachen. Keine gute Idee!

Alle Augenpaare, die zuvor auf Sinduriel gerichtet waren, wanderten zu mir. Ich verstummte und wand mich wieder meinem Frühstück zu. hm…Scheiße! Nichts auf dem Teller. Ich rief nach dem Kellner. Als ich meine Augen wieder nach vorne richtete, wurden mir immer noch böse Blicke geschenkt. Ich grinste. "Was? Darf man hier nicht mal mehr lachen?" Ein Seufzen von meinem Vater war die Folge. Sinduriel saß immer noch beschämt auf ihrem Platz. Was war denn mit ihr los? So peinlich war das doch nun auch wieder nicht! "Sinduriel? Willst du vielleicht einen Ausritt an diesem schönen Tag machen?"

Entrüstetes Raunen ging durch den Raum. Legolas schrie los. "Du wirst mit meiner Schwester nichts machen, kapiert?" Ich sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Du wirst sie niemals bekommen. Sie ist viel zu gut für dich! Einen Ruf als Schlampe hat sie jedoch schon durch ..." BUMS! Das war zuviel! Diese kleine Pissnelke war zu weit gegangen. Ich fürchtete, seine Nase war schon wieder gebrochen. tja...Pech!

Sinduriel:

Genervt stand ich auf. „Könntet ihr das jetzt bitte lassen?" Ich hatte meinen Schock so einigermaßen überwunden und regte mich nun über die Angriffslust der Männer auf…Dann guckten mich alle auch noch so blöd an. Ich wollte nur noch verschwinden, also ging ich. „Wo willst du denn hin?" Ich drehte mich um und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Elrohir. Er hakte sich bei mir ein und stolzierte mit mir davon…"Was willst du jetzt tun?" „Wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren! Was würden mich jetzt wieder für perverse Spielchen erwarten? Ich musste feststellen, dass ich grinste…Na ja, irgendwie schleppte er mich in eine Kneipe, er nahm an der Bar platz. Ich sah ihn fragend an, er winkte mich zu sich. Ich nahm auch Platz. Schließlich kam eine Frau. „Was kann ich euch bringen?" „Ein Bier und einen Eimer und Wischlappen!" Die Frau und ich sahen ihn verwirrt an. „Hier muss doch mal wieder geputzt werden, nicht wahr?" Er grinste mich an. Die Frau verschwand und kam auch gleich wieder mit Bier und einem Eimer und einem Lappen. Elrohir drückte mir den Eimer in die Hand und nahm einen großen Schluck Bier. „Also fang an!" Ich sah mich um, alle Blicke waren auf mich gerichtet, aber zum Glück war das nicht so schlimm wie das zuvor. Langsam ging ich auf die Knie und fing an zu putzen. „Wie heißt ihr?" Elrohir sprach die Frau an. Sie lächelte etwas schüchtern. „Marlen!" Nur nicht hin hören! Ich putze stur weiter und kam in eine Ecke, in der ich die beiden nicht hören konnte. Natürlich wurden mir von einigen Alkoholikern perverse Blicke zugeworfen und manche sagten so Sachen wie: „Knie nieder, meine Sklavin!" Aber….na gut, ich war richtig angekotzt! Ich war nun endlich fertig und wollte den Eimer zurückgeben, als ich die Frau nicht mehr hinter der Theke sondern vor der Theke vorfand, auf einem Hocker neben Elrohir. Natürlich war seine Hand nicht, so wie es sich gehört hätte, schön brav auf seinem Schoß oder wenigstens bei seinem Bier. Nein, sie musste ja auf ihrem Arsch sein und seine Lippen auf ihren…tja, er küsste sie heftigst…


	7. 7

Kap 7

Dirrty

Elrohir:

Das Mädchen nervte mich jetzt schon. Als ich meine Lippen von den ihren trennte, griff ich sofort zum Bier und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Maren oder wie auch immer sie hieß sah mich etwas traurig an, was mich nicht wirklich weiter kümmerte. Ich wollte nur Sinduriel eifersüchtig machen. Zufrieden wanderte mein Blick zu ihr. Sie stand dort mit Lappen und Eimer und war „etwas" schmutzig. Ich grinste. "Na? Hats Spass gemacht?" Sie ging ruhig auf uns zu und knallte laut Eimer und Lappen auf die Theke. Ein überheblicher Blick traf mich. "Ich bin fertig! Kann ich jetzt gehen?" Die Kellnerin legte ihre Arme besitz ergreifend um meinen Hals. Sinduriel sah sie abschätzend an. "Oder soll ich jetzt deinen Wunsch erfüllen und dir einen blasen und danach stundenlang wilden Sex mit dir haben?" Diese nervige Person neben mir, sah sie geschockt an und giftete dann: "Das glaub ich dir nicht! Du lügst! Elohir will nur mit MIR schlafen und dann heiraten wir und werden glücklich im Palast wohnen! Und ich werde Prinzessin und...."Das war genug. Ich löste mich etwas barsch von ihr, was nicht sehr einfach war, da sie nicht wirklich loslassen wollte. Sinduriel fing leise an zu lachen. "Tja…Pech, Süße! War wohl nichts mit deinen Träumen vom Burgfräulein! Du hast doch nicht ernsthaft geglaubt, dass Elrohir, der Sohn Elronds eine gewöhnli..." "Sinduriel! Lass! Wir gehen!" Ich nahm sie am Arm, was sie sich anscheinend gerne gefallen ließ und sie warf Maren, Marian...was auch immer, noch schnell einen überheblichen Blick zu, bevor wir das Lokal veließen.

Als wir wieder an der frischen Luft waren, atmete ich einmal kräftig durch. Irgendwie war das heute ein Scheiß Tag. Ich sah zu Sinduriel die neben mir stur geradeaus glotze. "So...was nun?" Sie sah mich nicht an. "Das ist doch dein Tag, Volltrottel! Erzähl du es mir!" Ich seufzte. "Ok...dann schlage ich jetzt vor, dass wir erstmal zum Mittagessen gehen!" Sinduriel ließ sich nicht lange bitten und rannte los. Auf dem Weg zum Palast, begegneten wir Eomer. Ich grüßte ihn höflich, was er zögernd erwiederte. "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" "Nein, Elrohir! Alles in Ordnung! Ich…ich bin nur in Eile!" Sinduriel rief, circa 150 Meter entfernt: "ELROHIR! BEWEG DICH ENDLICH!!!" Ich lächelte entschuldigend, doch Eomer war schon wieder verschwunden. Was war denn los? Hatte er Angst vor mir, oder was? Als ich Sinduriel endlich erreicht hatte, berichtete ich ihr von der seltsamen Begegnung. Sie sah mich schon wieder nicht an. "hm...nun ja...vielleicht war er ja wirklich einfach nur in Eile. Oder er hatte einfach keinen Bock auf dich!" Sie grinste. Ich sah sie prüfend an. "Du weißt was mit ihm los ist, oder?" Genervt, doch etwas unsicher rollte sie mit den Augen. "Jetzt komm! Ich will noch was abkriegen!" In mir schlich ein Verdacht hoch...

Sinduriel:

Zusammen setzten wir uns an den großen Tisch und fingen an zu essen. „Du weißt was mit ihm los war!" „Mit wem?" „Mit Eomer!" „Stimmt!" „Und?" „Was und?" „Was mit ihm los war!" „Mit wem?" Genervt stöhnte er auf und lehnte sich zurück, als er merkte dass er aber von allen Seiten blöd angeguckt wurde, kam er wieder vor. Plötzlich tippte mich meine kleine Schwester an. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin, antwortete sie: „Eomer hat gesagt ich soll sagen, ohne dass es jemand hört, dass er dich später in deinem Zimmer besuchen kommt!" Stille…Langsam drehte sich Elrohir zu mir um. „Was bitte hat Eomer in deinem Zimmer zu suchen?" Es klang eher wie: "Warum kommt Eomer zu dir um dich zu ficken?" Ich grinste. „Weil es nirgendwo sonst geht?" Er sah mich so was von wütend an. „Du fickst einen Menschen???" Das war ein Fehler. Alle schauten uns sau wütend an. Thranduil sprang auf und warf mir einen wirklich sehr wütenden Blick zu. „Also, Tochter, bist du wirklich wie alle sagen nur eine kleine Schlampe?" Geschockt und mit großen wässrigen Augen sah ich ihn an. „So denkst du also von deiner kleinen Tochter? Wie kannst du nur, Vater?" Betroffen drehte ich mich weg. Innerlich grinste ich jedoch, als ich ihn so reden hörte. „Verzeih mir, natürlich nicht! Er muss wohl lügen!" Mit einem bösen Blick auf Elrohir, setzte er sich wieder. Ich schaute Elrohir gleichgültig an. „Was soll daran so schlimm sein? Ich meine, erwartest du dass ich treu bleibe?" „Sindi, das hatten wir doch schon!" Elrond sah seinen Sohn wütend an. „Siehst du, ich habe schon immer gesagt, dass sie nur eine kleine hässliche Missgeburt ist!" Das war zu viel! Fünf Meiner alten „Bekanntschaften" sprangen wütend auf. „Wagt es noch einmal Sinduriel als hässlich zu bezeichnen und ihr habt überhaupt das letzte Mal gesprochen!" Elladan sprang auf. „Wie redet ihr überhaupt mit meinem Vater? Sinduriel ist doch an allem Schuld! Sie soll ja eh nur durch eine Affäre entstanden sein." Ein „Uuuhhh!" ging durch den Saal und alle guckten Thranduil verwundert an. Er wurde rot vor Zorn und sprang auf. „Wie könnt ihr es wagen mich derart zu beleidigen?! Ich stützte meinen Kopf in die Hände, allerdings nicht lange, denn Elrohir zog mich wütend aus dem Saal heraus.

Elrohir:

Auf einem stillen Gang hielt ich schließlich an. Ich drehte mich wütend zu ihr um. Gewollt fing ich an zu schreien. "Was soll das? Wann hast du mit ihm zum letzten Mal geschlafen?" Sinduriel sah beschämt zur Seite und flüsterte ziemlich unverständlich "Gestern! Nach dem Spaziergang!" Ich schluckte. "Bitte was? Ich dachte wir hätten das geklärt! Du bist mir nicht untreu, verstanden?" Sie schaute wütend auf. "Du hast gesagt, dass du untreu sein darfst, aber ich nicht, da ich eine Frau bin. Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Ich ficke mit wem ich will, solange du das auch tust! Was war denn mit diesem Weib aus dem Lokal, he?" Ich schüttelte nur meinen Kopf. "Erstens, dieses Mädchen war nur ein Teil unserer Wette und hatte überhaupt nichts zu bedeuten. Und zweitens, bist du nun mal ne Frau und hast dich an gewisse Regeln zu halten!" Ich konnte regelrecht ihren Hass in diesem Moment auf mich spüren. Wenn Blicke töten könnten..."Okay, nur nochmal zur Erweiterung deines Horizontes: Ja, ich habe mit Eomer geschlafen, jedoch hatten wir beide uns zu der Zeit gestritten und hatten noch nicht so etwas wie eine "Beziehung". Und ich war durch deine Beschlagnahme meines Wesens noch nicht in der Lage, Eomer abzusagen und somit die "Affäre" zwischen uns zu beenden. Also hat es überhaupt nichts mit uns zu tun gehabt. Und noch was...falls du wirklich an diesen Regelscheiß glaubst...Fick dich, Elrohir! Es ist aus!" Sie drehte sich um und verschwand in einem der zahlreichen Gänge. Seufzend lehnte ich mich an die Wand. Sie hatte doch tatsächlich Schluss gemacht. Hatte ich mich geirrt? Konnte das sein? Hatte ich überreagiert? Ich ging gedankenverloren in den Garten.

Sinduriel:

Wütend ging ich in mein Zimmer und knallte die Tür so zu, dass sie wieder aufflog. Das war mir aber in diesem Moment so was von egal. Ich ließ mich aufs Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Ich vernahm ein Klopfen und schaute wütend zur Tür und wer stand da? Eomer! Ich setzte mich auf und beobachtete wie er grinsend herein kam. Ich beobachtete genau wie er sich aufs Bett setzte und mich wirklich mit nem geilen Blick anschaute. „Ich habe gehört was heute bei euch beim Essen los war…" „Ach…", sagte ich nur unbeeindruckt. Er schaute mich nicht an, nahm nur meine Hände und fuhr fort. „Da du unsere Affäre so verteidigt hast…!" Verteidigt??? „…bin ich nun der Meinung, dass daraus mehr werden sollte als nur eine Bettbeziehung, meinst du nicht auch?" Er sah mich fragend an und da ich nicht antwortete fuhr er fort. „Willst du meine Frau werden?" Geschockt schaute ich ihn an. „Ich soll meine Unsterblichkeit für einen Menschen, der noch dazu nicht unbedingt gut im Bett ist, aufgeben?? Süßer, verpiss dich!" Er sah mich geschockt und wütend an. Wenn man es jemandem sagen musste, dann wohl hart und gekonnt…Er erhob sich, nickte mir noch mal wütend zu und ging raus. Ich stand erst gar nicht mehr auf um mich umzuziehen, sondern blieb liegen bis ich endlich einschlief…Ich wurde durch ein Klopfen geweckt. Man, war mir schlecht. Ich stand auf und ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und vor ihr stand Legolas. Er ging ohne weiteres rein und schaute sich im Zimmer um. Ich sützte mich auf einen Tisch. Mir war so schlecht. Legolas sah mich kritisch an. „Elrohir ist nicht da?" „Nein, es ist aus!" „Oh! Gute Entscheidung!..." Er lächelte mich an. Doch mir war ganz und gar nicht zum Lächeln zumute. „Was ist los?" „Mir ist schlecht…" Besorgt guckte er mich an, setzte sich aufs Bett und winkte mich zu sich. Ich wollte gerade zu ihm gehen, als ich diesen widerlichen Würgereiz spürte. Also rannte ich ins Bad und übergab mich da genüsslich…Als ich wieder raus kam ging es mir zwar wieder besser, jedoch beäugte mich mein Bruder misstrauisch. "Komm her!" Ich ging zu ihm und setzte mich hin. Dann drückte er mich aufs Bett. Verwirrt schaute ich ihn an. Er sagte nichts, seine Hand wanderte nur unter mein Hemd. Geschockt schaute ich ihn an. Er lachte leise. „Was denkst du von mir, Schwester?" Ich räusperte mich, schließlich verweilte er mit seiner Hand auf meinem Unterleib. Oh nein! Ich ahnte was, etwas panisch sah ich ihn an. Er schien sich stark zu konzentrieren, doch nach einer Weile zog er seine Hand zurück und räusperte sich, stand auf und ging zur Tür um zu gehen. „Was ist??" Er drehte sich um. „Du bist schwanger…" Geschockt, wirklich einfach nur geschockt guckte ich ihn an. „Auch noch von diesem…Elb…", sagte er noch mit einem abfälligen Ton. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen, als mir einfiel, dass man sich da nicht einmal sicher sein konnte. Außerdem hasste ich Kinder!!!

Elrohir:

Als ich halt so im Garten rumlatschte wurde mir plötzlich bewusst, dass sie irgendwie Recht, und ich überreagiert hatte. Aber trotzdem...einfach so mit MIR Schluss zu machen? Und dann auch noch so? Ich war zwar immer noch etwas geladen wegen ihrem Ton, aber ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Vielleicht würde sie mir ja verzeihen, mit einem Fick!? Ok, ich war wieder sehr optimistisch. Schnell lief ich zu ihrem Zimmer. Die Tür war offen, was mir schon sehr seltsam vorkam, aber als ich auch noch Legolas vor Sinduriel hocken sah, wurde mir etwas mulmig zu Mute. Ich klopfte einmal vorsichtig. Legolas drehte sich sofort um, und warf mir - als er mich erkannt hatte- einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Sinduriels Kopf wanderte nach oben und ich durfte sie total verheult sehen. Ich schluckte. War ich etwa soweit gegangen? Zaghaft wollte ich nach dem Grund dieser Versammlung fragen, doch Legolas war schneller und stellte sich mir demonstrativ in den Weg. Unterkühlt fing er an zu sprechen. "Du bist ein Bastard, Elrohir, Elronds Sohn." Er machte eine Pause und sah mich prüfend an. Dann fuhr er fort. "Aber du hast jetzt einige Probleme zu lösen und soweit meine Schwester mich nicht selbst um Rat fragt, werde ich mich daraus halten. Zumindest vorerst! Aber pass auf!" Er hob drohend den Zeigefinger, wand sich noch einmal mit einem aufmunternden Nicken an Sinduriel und verließ den Raum.

Ich sah ihm kurz nach, um mich dann etwas unsicher lächelnd an Sinduriel zu wenden. Sie sah mich die ganze Zeit nur schweigend an. Ich setzte mich auf einen Stuhl, gegenüber von ihr. "Nun...endlich allein, was?" Ich versuchte sie zum lächeln zu bringen, doch es kam überhaupt keine Reaktion. Ausser dieses Starren. Ich räusperte mich.

"Nun gut! Ich bin hergekommen um mich zu entschuldigen. Du...du hattest Recht, ich bin ein Idiot und es tut mir wirklich Leid!" Ich sah sie abwartend an. Sinduriel wischte sich noch einmal die Tränen von den Wangen und fing an zu sprechen. "Ja...ok! Egal!" Sie stand auf und ging zu einem Tisch, wo unter anderem ihre unzähligen Bürsten lagen. Dort angekommen fing sie an sich zu kämmen. Was sollte das denn jetzt? Hallo? Ich hatte mich gerade entschuldigt?! Ich räusperte mich noch einmal. "Und? Sind wir jetzt wieder zusammen? Du vergibst mir und ich dir?" Sie kämmte weiter. "Ja!" Langsam wurde ich wütend. Ich stand auf und stütze mich an die Lehne ihres Stuhles. Ich suchte ihre Augen im Spiegel. "Und was soll das dann? Wenn du immer noch wütend auf mich bist, dann sag es! Ich hab echt keinen Bock auf deine Zickerein." Sie sagte gar nichts und bürstete weiter. Das reichte. Ich riss den Stuhl herum und zwang sie mir in die Augen zu sehen.

Sie wollte ausweichen, jedoch hob ich ihr Kinn grob an, sodass sie es musste. Sie wisperte: "Lass mich los!" Ich sah ihre Sturheit. Ich fragte dreckig grinsend: "Was ist? Heut keinen Bock?" Sie sah mich immer noch mit Tränen in den Augenwinkeln an. Jetzt lag in diesem Blick aber auch noch ihre gewohnte Wildheit und Starrköpfigkeit. Ich ließ meinen Blick über ihren angespannten Körper gleiten. Ich wollte sie. Sie sah so begehrenswert in ihrem enganliegenden Kleid aus. Sie spürte anscheinend meinen ausziehenden Blick und sagte  
immer noch mit einem Zittern in der Stimme: "Lass mich los, Elrohir!" Ich grinste. Nein, ich würde sie nehmen. Sie wollte es auch. Das spürte ich, trotz ihrer Kommentare. Ich küsste sie barsch. Sie tat gar nichts.

Anmerkung:gWir würden uns jetzt schon mal eigentlich ganz gerne über Reviews freuen. WinkmitdemZaunpfahlgeb  
Für die Feedbacks von Pandora-Cassandra und Carestel möchten wir uns nun auch hiermit herzlich bedanken.

Herzliche Grüße,VaireundFifi


	8. 8

Kap 8

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Er zwang mich aufzustehen und drückte mich gleich darauf fest auf den Tisch. Fordernd küsste er mich und zog mein Kleid von meiner Schulter. Immer noch wehrte ich mich. Ich wollte zeigen, dass ich auch nein sagen konnte! Das war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Augenblick…Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als seine Hand fest zwischen meine Beine griff. Ich versuchte mich wieder aufzusetzen, doch Elrohir stieg wie ein Raubtier über mich und drückte mich fest auf den Tisch. „Elrohir, bitte, ich will nicht!" Er grinste pervers. „Du bist eine Lügnerin." Wieder presste er seine Lippen auf meine. Seine Zunge wollte meine fassen, während seine Hände begierig über meinen Körper fuhren. (Dank an Angelheart!) Dann zog er an dem Bändel, das das Kleid zusammenhielt. Stumm beobachtete ich wie der Stoff von meiner Haut glitt…Als ich realisierte, dass ich wieder vergaß mich zu wehren, hielt ich mir das Kleid erneut zu und setzte mich auf, um gleich darauf nach hinten zu rücken. Nun saß ich an der Wand und sah ihn abweisend an. Er jedoch kroch auf mich zu und seufzte. „Mädchen, warum machst du es einem immer nur so schwer?" Er sah so bedrohlich aus. Sein Blick verriet wie sehr er mich wollte und kein „Nein" akzeptieren würde. Er nahm ziemlich unsanft meine Hände, woraufhin das Kleid wieder runterrutschte. Grob drückte er mich wieder auf den Tisch, meine Hände über dem Kopf zusammenhaltend…Er küsste mich nochmals kurz, verschwand dann aber nach unten. Küsste mich auf die Brüste, lies es nicht zu dass ich mich wehrte. Seine eine Hand fasste wiederholt grob zwischen meine Beine. Bevor ich mich noch irgendwie wehren konnte, drang er mit dem Finger in mich ein. Ich stöhnte auf und versuchte ihn gleich wieder weg zu schubsen, wütend sah er mich an und drückte mich noch fester auf den Tisch, fing an sich in mir zu bewegen. Ich konnte nicht anders und stöhnte laut. Warum wollte ich mich nochmal wehren? Ach ja…stimmt ja….Er wurde heftiger, während ich noch lauter zu stöhnen begann.

Elrohir:

Ich zog meinen Finger zurück. Sinduriel sah mich abwartend an. "Bist du jetzt fertig?" Ich sah sie an. Dann grinste ich. "Fertig? Ich hab noch gar nicht angefangen!" Sie wollte schnell weglaufen, aber bevor sie auch nur bis zur Tür kam, hatte ich sie grob an den Hüften gepackt und zog ihr das Kleid mit einem Ruck ganz runter. Sie blieb einfach nur stehen. Ich ging langsam um sie herum und kam hinter ihr zum Stillstand. Zärtlich küsste ich ihre Schulter. Leise fragte sie mich: "Warum tust du das?" Ich glitt mit meinem Mund immer tiefer an ihrem Rücken entlang. "Ich will dich, Sinduriel!" Ich kam wieder nach oben und drehte sie zu mir um. Als ich ihr ins Gesicht blickte, sah ich schon wieder vereinzelte Tränen, was mich aufseufzen lies. "Was ist los? Bin ich wirklich so schlimm gewesen? Hab ich dich etwa so verletzt? Hör mal...es tut mir wirklich Leid wegen vorhin."

Sie sah mich nicht an, sondern wandte ihren Blick auf den Boden. Noch mehr Tränen kamen zum Vorschein. Langsam fing ich an mir wirklich Sorgen zu machen. Mit fester Stimme fragte ich noch einmal: "Was ist los, Sinduriel?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah mich an. "Gar nichts...gar nichts!" Das konnte ich ihr nicht so Recht glauben. Ich hob sie auf meine Arme und trug sie langsam zum Bett. Dort angekommen, legte ich sie sanft nieder, um mich dann selbst auszuziehen. Ich stieg über sie und fing an ihre Brüste zu küssen. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte ich ihre Beine auseinander. Als ich in sie eindrang, entfuhr Sinduriel ein leiser Schluchzer gefolgt von ein paar Tränen. Ich fing an mich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Ich stöhnte immer heftiger und sie fing immer mehr an zu weinen. Ich wusste nicht was sie hatte, aber es konnten auf jeden Fall keine körperlichen Schmerzen sein, die ich verursachte. Ich suchte ihre Augen, jedoch sah sie nur zur Seite, als ob sie völlig unbeteiligt wäre. Mit einem lauten Aufstöhnen ergoss ich mich in ihr. Ich rollte mich sofort auf die Seite und musste mich erst einmal wieder beruhigen. Als ich dies so einigermaßen erreicht hatte, sah ich neben mich zu Sinduriel. Sie hatte den Kopf in die entgegen gesezte Richtung gedreht, sodass ich ihr nicht ins Gesicht blicken konnte. Doch plötzlich hörte ich wieder ein unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Sie rollte sich zusammen und versuchte soviel Abstand wie möglich von mir zu erlangen. Genervt stand ich auf, um meine Sachen zu suchen. Als ich mein Hemd gerade zumachte, sah ich auf sie hinab und sagte: "Sehr nett, dass du mit mir deine Probleme teilst!" Als ich durch die Tür ging hörte ich noch einmal ein gequältes Aufstöhnen.  
(Vergebt mir! Ich war da gerade in so einer „Phase"!;)

Sinduriel:

Langsam hatte ich mich wieder beruhigt. Ich zog mich an. Kurz danach klopfte es und mein Bruder kam rein. „Kommst du mit? Es gibt Abendessen!" Eigentlich hatte ich keine Lust auf essen, aber ein nein wurde ja eh nie akzeptiert! Stumm nickte ich und folgte ihm zum Essen. Als ich in den Saal kam, mied ich den Blick von Elrohir, der mit seiner Familie wieder in einer ganz anderen Ecke saß. Ich nahm gegenüber von meinem Vater Platz der mich genau beobachtete. Ich fing an zu essen. Als mich mein Vater immer noch genau anschaute und auch mein Bruder keinerlei Anstalten machte zu essen, sah ich fragend auf. „Was ist?" „Legolas hat mir gesagt, du hättest mir etwas zu sagen!" Böse schaute ich zu meinem Bruder. „Er muss es wissen!", sagte dieser daraufhin nur. Klasse Bruder! Da denkt man einmal, dass er für einen da ist und er geht wie früher petzen. „Ich bin schwanger!", sagte ich als würde es mich gar nicht interessieren. Plötzlich wurde es im ganzen Saal still. Verunsichert sah ich mich um. Ein geschockter Vater, ein Bruder der sich nun aufs Essen konzentrierte, eine glückliche Schwester, einen den Mund offen stehenden Elrond, eine Celebrian die in Ohnmacht fiel, Elladan der dumm drein schaute und schließlich Elrohir, der sich verschluckt hatte und um Luft rang. Hatte ich so laut gesprochen? Elrond sprang auf. „Es wird doch abgetrieben, das ist ja wohl klar, oder???" Mein Vater nickte. Ich war erleichtert und es wäre alles gut gelaufen, wenn es da nicht diesen „wahrscheinlich" Erzeuger gäbe. Er sprang schockiert auf. „Mein Kind wird sicher nicht getötet!" Ich sah ihn wütend an. „Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden!" „Oh doch! Das habe ich!" Wütend sprang er auf und ging auf mich zu. Ich drehte ihm den Rücken zu und sah verbissen zur Wand. Er aber zwang mich grob zum aufstehen und sah mir direkt in die Augen. „Wie konntest du es nur so weit kommen lassen?" „Du bist doch am allen Schuld! Erst mein Haar und jetzt das!" Wut kam wohl in ihm hoch. „HALT DEIN MAUL! DAS KIND WIRD NICHT ABGETRIEBEN!!" Wie sprach er überhaupt mit mir. Auch mein Vater und mein Bruder schauten empört drein.

Elrohir:

Ich war wirklich wütend. Sie wollte mein Kind abtreiben? MEIN Kind? Sinduriel befreite sich aus meinem Griff und schaute mich sauer an. "Doch! Was hat es denn schon für eine Zukunft?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Mein Kind würde niemand töten, solange ich noch klar bei Verstand wäre. Ich wollte ihr gerade sagen wie dumm sie doch sei, als sich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legte. Ich drehte mich um und sah meinen Vater. "Sohn, lass es! Es ist ihr Kind. Wenn sie es nicht haben will, sollten wir das alle akzeptieren." Er lächelte dämlich. Aha! Ich entgegnete ziemlich herablassend: "Dir wäre es doch nur Recht! Aber es ist auch mein Kind und..."- "Nein, es ist MEIN Kind!" Wir drehten uns alle zu dem - mit Stolz geschwellter Brust- neuen König von Rohan um. Allen stockte der Atem. Plötzlich begriff ich. Ich sah zu Sinduriel, die nun ziemlich rot anlief, da nun wirklich alle wussten dass sie einen Menschen gefickt hatte. Eomer kam nun langsam auf uns zu. Er hielt dicht vor Sinduriel an und kniete nieder. Ich war etwas verwirrt. Was wollte er denn jetzt?

Sinduriel warf dem knienden Menschen einen warnenden Blick zu, der daraufhin nur seelig grinste. Plötzlich fing er laut an zu reden und nahm dabei ihre Hand, die sie ihm schnell wieder entzog. "Schönste aller Frauen...Da dies wahrscheinlich mein Kind ist und ich dich liebe seit unserer ersten Begegnung, möchte ich dich hiermit fragen, ob du mit mir den Bund fürs Leben eingehen willst!?" Ein Raunen ging zum wiederholten Male durch den Saal. Sinduriel guckte nur genervt. Ich war geschockt. Wenn hier jemand sie das fragen sollte, dann ja wohl ich!? "Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, und ich werde es dir noch einmal sagen: …Nein, verdammt! Ich gebe meine Unsterblichkeit nicht für dich auf. Sowas machen nur dumme Schlampen!" Ein kurzer Seitenblick von allen auf Arwen, die drauf und dran war, von ihrem Thron aufzustehen und Sinduriel eine zu scheuern, dies dann aber doch unterließ. Ich grinste zufrieden. Außerdem war es eh nicht möglich, dass das Kind von ihm war. Dafür war die Zeitspanne viel zu kurz gewesen. Eomer wand sich gekränkt wieder um und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Stille! Dann ein Räuspern meinerseits. "So...da das ja jetzt geklärt ist, können wir uns ja wieder den wirklich wichtigen Dingen zu wenden. Also Sinduriel, wir behalten das Kind." Sie sah mich mitleidig an. "Elrohir, ich hasse Kinder! So Leid es mir auch tut, aber es wird nicht zur Welt gebracht." Ich schluckte schwer. Denn plötzlich wurde mir bewusst, dass ich auch machen konnte was ich wollte, sie immer noch das letzte Wort haben würde. Ich sah mich um. Alle erwarteten jetzt eine Reaktion von mir. Die konnten sie gerne haben. Ich sah Sinduriel noch einmal bittend an und verschwand dann aus dem Saal.

Sinduriel:

Warum sollte ich auch? Ich meine….3 Jahre Schwangerschaft und 90 Jahre Erziehung! Bin ich völlig bescheuert? Ich ging raus in den Garten. Als ich da so ne Weile gelangweilt rum lief, tippte mich etwas an. Fragend drehte ich mich um, sah aber erstmal nichts, schaute dann aber doch etwas nach unten und sah ein kleines Mädchen. „Hast du meine Mama gesehen?", fragte es mich mit Tränen in den Augen. „Nö!", antwortete ich. Es sah mich ganz bedröppelt an. „Aber ich will zu meiner Mama!" „Ich hab deine Mama aber nicht!" Da fing sie ganz doll an zu weinen. Unsicher guckte ich mich um. Einige Menschen guckten mich schon dumm an. Nun ja, man wollte ja auch nicht als Kindesentführerin gelten…Also kniete ich mich zu ihr runter und setzte ein gezwungen nettes Lächeln auf. „Ähm…wie sieht deine Mama denn aus?" Unter Schluchzern brachte sie heraus „Sie hat braune Haare und einen Mund und eine Nase und Augen und Ohren!" Zähneknirschend stand ich wieder auf und schaute mich um. Na gut…Braunhaarige gab es hier wirklich viele. „Und wie heißt du?" „Hahna und du?", fragte sie mich plötzlich ganz glücklich. „…Sindi…Komm, wir suchen jetzt deine Mama!" Ich ging voraus, während sie mir hinterher dackelte und mir ihre Hand hinhielt. Nach dummem Gucken nahm ich sie dann schließlich. Irgendwie ja ganz süß aber…neee. Irgendwann gab sie einen überraschten Laut von sich und rannte auf eine Frau zu. Die Frau schimpfte mit ihr während Hahna glücklich durch die Gegend hüpfte. Schließlich ging die Frau auf mich zu. „Vielen, vielen Dank! Ihr wisst ja gar nicht wie das mit Kindern ist. Die Geburt war der Horror und sie hat geschrien und ich hab geschrien… Wenn sie laufen können ist es ja am schlimmsten und dauernd rennen sie weg - dass du mir das ja auch nie wieder machst!-", sie seufzte. „Aber trotzdem!" Sie nahm Hahna hoch und trug sie glücklich davon. Gedankenverloren stand ich nun in der Gegend…Das Kind war wirklich zum kotzen, versuchte ich mir einzureden. Ich wollte dieses verfluchte Kind nicht!

Elrohir:

Ich war wirklich ziemlich geknickt. Am Anfang wollte ich ja eigentlich gar kein Kind. Na ja, ich hatte es mir noch nie wirklich überlegt. Aber dann wurde mir klar, wie toll es doch wäre ein kleines Dingsda zu haben. Ein Sohn wäre klasse...ich könnte ihm soviel zeigen. Zum Beispiel wie man mit Frauen umgeht. Ich grinste. Oder eine Tochter, alle Jungs würden was von ihr wollen, und ich würde sie alle der Reihe nach davon jagen. Ich grinste noch mehr. Ja, das würde wirklich lustig werden. Und dann auch noch mit Sinduriel...

Plötzlich wurde mir wieder die harte Realität bewusst. Gut, Kinder waren bei mir sonst auch nicht sonderlich beliebt, aber sie hasste geradezu Kinder. Das konnte so auf jeden Fall nichts werden. Kopfschüttelnd und in meinen Gedanken vertieft ging ich irgendwo hin.

Plötzlich sah ich einige Meter vor mir Sinduriel. Ich blieb stehen und beobachtete sie. Sie rührte sich nicht, sondern blickte starr geradeaus. Ich folgte ihrem Blick, der zu einer Mutter und ihrer Tochter führte.

Ich sah wieder zu Sinduriel. Sie schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Ich ging leise zu ihr, sodass sie mich -trotz ihrer Elbenohren- nicht hören konnte. Ich legte sachte die Arme um sie. Sie fuhr erschrocken herum und...knallte mir eine. Ich war völlig perplex. Sie fing an zu Lachen, was mich wiederum ziemlich sauer machte.

Sinduriel:

Ich grinste. „Mir fällt gerade ein, das wir ja was spielen!" Er sah mich ungläubig an. Ich sagte nichts und zog ihn einfach mit mir. Ich hatte keinen Plan was ich mit ihm machen könnte, also schaute ich mich suchend um. „Du wirst nun abtreiben?" „Elrohir, das hatten wir doch schon…" „Es ist aber auch mein Kind!" „Du musst deswegen aber nicht gleich fett werden…" Er sah mich wütend an. „Darum geht es hier? Du willst nicht zunehmen?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Das ist mit einer der Gründe…" „Du kannst es ja auf die Welt bringen und es gleich weg geben!" „Ich muss kotzen…" „Oh…" Zum Glück fanden wir bald eine Toilette auf der ich mich genüsslich übergab. Als ich wieder raus kam, saß Elrohir wartend auf einer Mauer. „Wenn du abtreibst rede ich nicht mehr mit dir!" „Ist gut…" Er grinste. „Dann schlafe ich auch nicht mehr mit dir!" Geschockt drehte ich mich zu ihm um. Elrohir, Sohn Elronds, hatte soeben angekündigt, dass er mit einer Frau nicht schlafen würde... Beruhigt schaute ich wieder weg. Zu unlogisch…

Anmerkung:  
Vielen lieben Dank an Narwain-01. Dein Feedback hat uns weitergeholfen. Wir waren schon am verzweifeln.;) Aber das mit dem Rating…hm…wir glauben, das die Jüngeren das sowieso lesen würden. Haben wir schließlich auch so gemacht… VOR ALLEM als da NC-17 stand.;)

Liebe Grüße,VaireundFifi


	9. 9

Kap 9

Dirrty

Elrohir:

Ich schaute verwirrt. Hallo? Ich hatte soeben gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr mit ihr schlafen würde und sie kümmerte das einen Scheißdreck?! Sauer sprang ich von der Mauer und stellte mich vor sie. Sie grinste. "Äh…Sinduriel? Gehts dir noch gut? Ich hab gerade gesagt, dass ich nicht mehr mit dir schlafen werde." Sie grinste noch mehr. "Warum grinst du so dämlich?" Langsam war ich wirklich in meiner Ehre verletzt. Sie lachte. "Du würdest jedes weibliche Wesen vögeln, wenn du die Chance dazu hättest. Zumnidest, wenn sie so geil aussieht wie ich." Ich schaute ungläubig. "Du glaubst, dass ich so bin?" Sie sah mich berechnend an. "Elrohir, spiel mir nicht das unschuldige Opfer vor. Du fickst alles weiblich, gutaussehende, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist."(lach Ich musste die zwei Adjektive noch dazu nehmen, sonst könnte man ja einen falschen Eindruck gewinnen;) Ich grinste dreckig. "Eins...!"Sie lachte böse. "Siehste! Mir kannst du nicht wieder stehen...Und schon hab ich dich wieder im Bett!" Ach Scheiße, sie hatte Recht. Wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein. Ich machte wohl ein ziemlich zerknirschtes Gesicht, da sie lächelnd auf mich zu kam und sich verlangend an mich presste. Ich tat gar nichts. Als sie versuchte mich zu küssen, trat ich schnell einen Schritt zurück. Sie sah jetzt ziemlich wütend aus. Die Hände in die Hüften gestützt, sagte sie: "Spinnst du?" Ich grinste. "Ich werde nicht mit dir schlafen, solange du unser Kind abtreiben willst." Sie lachte. "Und du glaubst, dass du das durchhälst? Keine Ficks? Keine Orgasmen?" Jetzt war ich es der lachte. "Wieso? Ich kann doch auch mit anderen schlafen. Du bist schließlich nicht die einzige Frau hier."

Sinduriel:

„Elrohir? Was wir hier führen nennt man eine Beziehung!" „Na und?" „Und da fickst du andere Frauen?" „Werde ich wohl tun!" „ELROHIR!" „Ja?" Ich gab noch ein wütendes Geräusch von mir, drehte mich um und ging. Wenn er dachte, dass ich wegen Sex mit ihm ein Kind gebären….uah, gebären, mir wurde schlecht…. Ich ging auf mein Zimmer und machte mich für das Fest was abends statt fand zurecht. Das Fest war ziemlich langweilig, wie immer halt. Plötzlich kam mein Vater auf mich zu. „Sinduriel, du siehst toll aus!" Er schleimte sich bei mir ein? Er wollte etwas. „Was willst du?" „Du kannst morgen das Kind abtreiben. Es wird schnell und relativ schmerzfrei ablaufen!" Ich sagte nichts darauf, nickte nur stumm. Ich schaute mich auf dem Fest um und sofort fielen mir einige wirklich attraktive Frauen auf die natürlich alle um Elrohir versammelt waren. Nicht lange beobachtete ich wie Elrohir mit ihnen ein sehr "intensives" Gespräch führte. Ich ging auf ihn und seine neuen Errungenschaften zu. Er grinste mich schon von weitem an. Ich stellte mich direkt vor ihn. „Was tust du da?" Er grinste noch mehr. „Sieht man das nicht?" Kritisch begutachtete ich die Frauen. „Du willst also mit einer Frau schlafen, die so gut wie überhaupt keinen Busen besitzt?" Ich sprach in die Richtung einer flachen Frau. Sie sah mich wütend an, jedoch keine Reaktion von Elrohir. Also kritisierte ich die Nächste. „Und die??", ich suchte verzweifelt etwas Schlechtes an ihr. „Sie sieht nicht sehr intelligent aus!" Ich drehte mich wieder zu Elrohir um. Er grinste immer noch. „Eifersüchtig?" „jaa?", antwortete ich wütend. Er stand auf und legte seinen Arm um eine Frau, die mich, ein kleines geschwängertes Weib, triumphierend anblickte. „Du weißt was du tun musst um das hier verhindern zu können!" Ich schaute ihn sau wütend an. „Okay! Ich treibe das Vieh nicht ab! Aber du bist dann der, der es dem Ding sagen muss, das es nur existiert, weil die Mutter weiterhin Sex haben wollte!"

Elrohir:

Ich hörte nur noch die Worte "Okay! Ich treib das Vieh nicht ab...".Ich war im siebten Himmel. Ich fing an wie ein Bescheuerter zu grinsen und lies sofort das Mädel neben mir los, um Sinduriel kurz darauf stürmisch in die Arme zu nehmen und sie wild durch den Raum zu wirbeln. Zuerst kreischte sie rum, aber nach 5 Minuten guckte sie nur noch genervt. Ich lachte die ganze Zeit. Wir würden ein Kind bekommen. Yeah! "Elrohir? Ich muss gleich kotzen, also lass mich bitte endlich runter!" Nur widerwillig kam ich ihrer Bitte nach. Sofort kamen alle auf uns zu gerannt um uns zu sagen, wie dumm wir doch sein würden und dass das ja überhaupt nicht in Frage kommen würde. Ich musste wohl meinen übelsten Blick aufgesetzt haben, jedenfalls verstummten so manche. Nur meine Eltern, Thranduil und Legolas hielten noch stand. Besitzergreifend legte ich meinem Arm um Sinduriel, die daraufhin nur die Augen verdrehte. Mein Vater räusperte sich zuerst. "Sohn. Du willst also nun ein Kind mit dieser Person haben?" "Ja, Vater." Sinduriel neben mir grinste breit. Wiederholtes Räuspern von meinem Vater. "Und du willst sie heiraten?" Meine Mutter holte tief Luft und verschwand zu Arwen und Aragorn.  
Ich überlegte. Warum eigentlich nicht? Schließlich liebte ich sie und sie mich!? Wie würden ein Kind bekommen...warum also nicht?  
Ich sah neben mich. Dort lag eine ohnmächtig gewordene Sinduriel. Na Klasse! Genervt zog sich meine rechte Augenbraue nach oben, während sich Thranduil und Legolas besorgt über Sindi knieten. Ich ging an die Bar holte einen Becher klares Wasser und schüttete ihr es ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ins Gesicht.

Immer dieses theatralische bei den Frauen...  
Das war etwas was ich wirklich hasste. Wenn ihnen etwas nicht passte, fingen sie entweder an zu flennen oder fielen in Ohnmacht.

Ein Prusten und ein wütender Blick auf mich und schon waren ihre Augen wieder zu. "So tut doch etwas! Sie ist schon wieder weggetreten." Ich seufzte. Sowas Albernes. Etwas grob stieß ich die beiden von ihr weg, woraufhin mich Legolas wieder einmal mit einem mordlüsternden Blick bedachte, den ich aber galant ignorierte. Ich kniete mich neben sie.  
Meine Hand fuhr langsam über ihre Arme. Keine Reaktion.  
Dann wanderte ich über ihre Beine. Keine Reaktion.  
Sanft glitten sie höher, schoben den Stoff ihres Kleides beiseite. "Lass sofort die Hände von meiner Tochter." Ich sah ihn genervt an. "Meine Güte, Thranduiel! Beruhigt euch mal wieder. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das noch nie gemacht hätte." Uh! Wenn Blicke töten könnten.  
Ich wand mich wieder der am Boden liegenden Sinduriel zu. Meine Hände wanderten immer höher und machten sich selbstständig. Plötzlich umgriff eine zierliche Hand fest mein Handgelenk. Ich grinste in Sinduriels vor Wut rot gewordenes Gesicht. "Na? Wieder aufgewacht?"  
Sie stieß meine Hand weg und erhob sich wieder.

Sinduriel:

„Heiraten???!!!", schrie ich hysterisch. Elrond ging auf mich zu. „Solange ihr meinem Sohn treu bleibt und euch wie eine wahre Ehefrau benehmt, werde ich das akzeptieren." Ich zeigte Elrond den Vogel, der mich daraufhin nur empört anschaute. Ich drehte mich zu Elrohir. „Wir werden nicht heiraten…oder? Oder?!?" Meine Augen mussten schon ganz feucht sein, denn er schaute mich nun sehr unsicher an. „Nein, natürlich nicht!" Ich atmete erleichtert aus. Sobald man verheiratet ist, wird man für andere Männer uninteressant… Elrond seufzte, genauso wie mein Vater und Legolas. Legolas ging zu mir und legte seine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Sinduriel, bist du dir wirklich sicher?" Ich nickte entschlossen, er drehte sich zu meinem Vater um. „Willst du das nicht verhindern?" „Legolas, sie bekommen ein Kind….Sie sollen es versuchen…" Ich schaute Elrohir warnend an. „Aber wehe du pinkelst im Stehen. Außerdem musst du immer Windeln wechseln und so!" Er schaute mich nur komisch an.

Elrohir:

"Ich werde dich nicht heiraten, Sinduriel! Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen! AUA!" Sie hatte mir auf den Fuß getreten.  
"Das weiß ich! Als würde ich das wollen..."Ich grinste. "Na dann sind wir doch alle zufrieden oder nicht?" Thranduil und mein Vater guckten mich jetzt an, als ob ich geisteskrank wäre. Ich seufzte. "Die einfachste Lösung ist doch, wenn wir beide einfach zusammenziehen würden und das Kind gemeinsam großziehen, richtig?" Begeistertes Nicken von Sinduriel. Elrond: "Schön und gut! Wie ihr meint, man kann euch ja eh nicht mehr davon abbringen, aber wo wollt ihr denn wohnen?" Sinduriel und ich sahen uns gegenseitig beim Überlegen zu. Plötzlich kam unerwartete "Hilfe" von Thranduil. "Ich wäre für Bruchtal, da ich keine Zukunft für Elrohir im Düsterwald sehe." Ein empörtes Schnaufen von mir und meinem Vater. Nun sahen wir alle erwartungsvoll zu Elrond, der daraufhin nur aufseufzte und genervt die Augen gen Himmel verdrehte.  
"Schön...von mir aus. Ich wandere eh bald nach Valinor aus."  
Und so rückte der Tag der Verabschiedung immer näher...

Alle packten schon fleißig ihre Sachen zur Abreise. So auch ich. Bis auf einmal meine Tür aufgerissen wurde und Sinduriel hineingestürmt kam. Ich grinste. "Na? Sehnsucht?" Sie setzte sich auf mein Bett wo meine Hemden und Hosen wüst durcheinander lagen. "Träum weiter! Ich muss noch viel zu lange mit dir aushalten." Woraufhin ich ein beleidigtes Gesicht zog. Sie setzte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf und bewegte sich geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf mich zu.Ich tat so als würde ich dieses gar nicht registrieren und packte weiter. "Was ist denn nun der Grund deines Erscheinens?" Sie seufzte und ließ sich wieder aufs Bett plumpsen. "Dein Bruder verfolgt mich." Ich sah überrascht auf. "Weswegen das denn?" Ein gelangweilter Blick zu mir. "Weil er geil auf mich ist. Was sonst? Nein, aber mal im Ernst...wir sollten ihm mal ne Freundin besorgen. Ich hab nämlich echt keinen Bock mich von ihm in Bruchtal immer begaffen und "aus versehen" angrabschen zu lassen." „Wir könnten ihn ja mit deinem Bruder verkuppeln." Ich grinste sie an, was sie jedoch mit einem Augenverdrehen beantwortete. „Sehr witzig!"  
Währenddessen holte ich meine Utensilien aus dem Badezimmer. "Ist das deins?" Ich hielt ein Damenhöschen in die Höhe. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Muss wohl! Aber jetzt sag gefälligst mal was zu dem Verhalten von Elladan."  
Ich platzierte alles in meinem Koffer(oder was auch immer) und setzte mich dann gegenüber von ihr aufs Bett. "Lass ihm doch den Spaß! Er ist verknallt in dich und das schon seit eurer ersten Begegnung." Ein empörtes Schnaufen und ein beleidigtes Wegdrehen des Kopfes war die Antwort auf meine anscheinend falsche Äußerung. "Also ist es dir scheißegal, dass andere Männer mir hinterher steigen?" Etwas Lauerndes lag in dieser Frage. Ich seufzte. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber er ist mein Bruder und ich vertraue ihm voll und ganz, dass er die Verbindung zwischen dir und mir akzeptieren wird." "Bitte sag nie wieder dieses Wort!" Ich grinste. "Verbindung?" Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie. "Lass das!" Ich grinste noch mehr. "Verbindung, Verbindung, Verbindung, Verbind..."Sie stürzte sich lachend auf mich und wir begannen unser Spiel "Wer darf oben sein" aufs Neue.

Sinduriel:

Nachdem ich verloren hatte und wir es mal wieder ordentlich gemacht hatten, lagen wir wie schon oft, splitterfasernackt im Bett. Tja, nun viel mir auf, dass ich noch Lust auf eine zweite Runde hatte. Also setzte ich mich auf ihn drauf und warf ihm einen verführerischen Blick zu. Er grinste mich nur breit an, während seine Hände sich um meine Taille schlangen. Gerade als ich ihn küssen wollte, beförderte er mich mit einem Ruck unter sich. „Wir müssen gehen!" sagte er mir immer noch grinsend. Natürlich wollte er mich nur ärgern. Also grinste ich ihn auch an. „Du hast Recht!" Ich schubste ihn mit sanfter Gewalt von mir runter und stand auf. Kaum hatte ich mir das Kleid über gezogen, klopfte es an der Tür und Legolas trat ein. Erst beäugte er den nur unter der Bettdecke liegenden Elrohir und dann mich. „Wir gehen jetzt." Wenig später standen wir alle vor Minas Tirith versammelt da. Ich umarmte meinen Vater und meinen Bruder, der Elrohir noch einen letzten bösen Blick zuwarf. Meiner Schwester gab ich noch einen Bussi auf die Wange und sie ritten davon. Der Abschied ging so schnell vorbei, dass ich sentimental wurde und was wird die Sindi dann? Zickig!

Elrohir:

Ich winkte dem sich umdrehenden Legolas noch einmal freundlich grinsend zu, was er mit einem Spucken auf den Boden beantwortete. "Kannst du es nicht mal lassen, meinen armen Bruder dauernd zu nerven?", kam es zischend von Sinduriel, die neben mir stand. Ich drehte mich lächelnd um.  
"Sindi, Liebling! Sei nicht so verbittert! Du wirst sie doch bald wiedersehen! So in 30, 40Jahren!" Ihre Augen verengten sich gefährlich zu Schlitzen, was mich alarmierte lieber einige Schritte Abstand zu gewinnen. "Halt bloß deinen Mund, sonst...!" Doch da kam auch schon mein Vater zwischen uns gelaufen. "Wir müssen jetzt auch gleich los! Elrohir, verabschiede dich von deiner Schwester und deinem Schwager! Und Sinduriel...geh und stelle nichts Dummes an! Ich habe ab jetzt ja die Verantwortung für dich!" Damit wendete er sich ab und ging in Richtung Thronsaal. Sinduriel und ich sahen uns nur stumm an, um darauf hin böse zu grinsen. "Denkst du was ich denke?" Sie lächelte unschuldig. "Oh ja, Liebster! Gehen wir und verabschieden uns von unserem neuen Königspaar!"


	10. 10

Kap 10

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

„Ah! Elrohir, Sinduriel! Ihr wollt euch von uns verabschieden!", kam es von Aragorn, der nun vor uns im Thronsaal stand. Neben ihm stand auch Arwen, die aber eher unauffällig und eingeschüchtert aussah. „Aragorn! Natürlich und ich habe einen Vorschlag!" „Ach? Und welchen?" „Wir werden Freunde!" „…" Sehr begeistert schien er nicht zu sein. Ich grinste nur und ging zu Arwen. „Arwen, dieses Kleid steht dir einfach super!" Sie grinste. „Ich weiß!" Ich schaute auf ihren Bauch und da fiel mir etwas auf. „Oh! Was ist das? Bist du fett geworden?" Sauer sah sie mich an und versuchte ihren Bauch zu verstecken. Ich beugte mich aber geschickt zu ihrer ach so tollen Wölbung und legte eine Hand drauf. „Bist du schwanger?" Schweigen. Ein Räuspern von Elrohir, der gleich wieder grinste und weiter redete. „Das ist doch toll! Wenn es ein Junge wird, kann er ja was mit Haldirs Sohn anfangen. Armer Junge, hat leider das Ufer gewechselt." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Natürlich hab ich nichts gegen Schwule oder so, ich will dich und deine Familie ja nicht beleidigen!" Aragorn wurde rot vor Zorn, wandte sich dann aber gleich an Arwen. „Du bist schwanger?" Sie schluckte schwer und versuchte ihn anzulächeln. „Ja, was hältst du davon?" Er schien zu überlegen. „Hm…Warum eigentlich nicht?" Sie atmete erleichtert aus. Elrohir schaute nun etwas mies gelaunt. Er schien nun kapiert zu haben, dass Aragorn seine Schwester geschwängert hatte.

Elrohir:

Na ja...hm. Was sollte es schon? Meine Schwester war ja nun einmal mit diesem Penner verheiratet. Abstoßend! Wenn ich mir vorstellte wie er mit seinen schmierigen Fingern an ihr...UÄH! Ich brauchte es mir noch nicht mal vorzustellen, denn sie demonstrierten es uns gerade ziemlich energisch. Ich räusperte mich. Als niemand reagierte außer Sinduriel schob ich Aragorn etwas ruppig vom Körper meiner Schwester weg und versuchte freundlich zu lächeln. "Nun ja, es freut mich also über alle Maßen für euch." Ein Räuspern meinerseits und ein fieses Grinsen von Sinduriels Seite aus. "Aber wir müssen uns jetzt leider auf den langen Heimweg begeben." Arwen stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. "Geh nicht! Warum denn jetzt schon? Du…oder ihr...könnt doch noch ein wenig blei…" Ein mahnender Blick von Aragorn brachte meine Schwester zum Schweigen. Nun meldete sich auch wieder Sinduriel zu Wort. "Nun, wir werden uns dann ja sicherlich bald wieder sehen. Entschuldigt mich, mir wird schlecht..."Damit rannte sie davon in Richtung Ställe.

Ich umarmte Arwen noch einmal herzlich. Was würde ich sie vermissen...Auch wenn sie manchmal ziemlich beschränkt war, was aber sicherlich nur an dem Waldläufer lag, liebte ich sie. Zum Abschied von Aragorn gab es nur ein leichtes Schulterklopfen und schon machten wir uns alle auf zu den anderen Elben, die schon mit den Pferden warteten. Sinduriel war schon auf ihres aufgestiegen. Auch wenn sie ziemlich blass um die Nase war, flirtete sie unübersehbar mit dem Stallmeister, der auch noch einmal den Auszug der Elben aus der Menschenstadt sehen wollte. Drohend zu ihr blickend stieg ich nun auch auf mein Pferd. Sie übersah dies großzügig, was mich dazu veranlasste einen Todesgefahrvermittelnden Blick Richtung dämlich grinsenden Stallmeister zu schicken. Dieser verpisste sich auch sogleich in seine Arbeitsräume. Mein Platz war an der Spitze des Zuges, mit meinem Vater, meiner heulenden Mutter, meinem Bruder und natürlich Sinduriel. Zufrieden setzte ich mein Pferd in Bewegung. Die anderen folgten sogleich. Als wir endlich aus der Stadt raus waren und die gaffenden Menschen hinter uns gelassen hatten, entspannten wir uns alle sogleich sichtlich.

Sinduriel:

Wir waren nun schon eine Weile geritten, um nicht zu sagen, den ganzen verdammten Tag. Also entschieden wir uns, unser Lager aufzubauen. Ich entschied mich baden zu gehen, also schlich ich mich einfach von den anderen weg. Ich wurde schon die ganze Zeit von dem Geheule von Elrohirs Mutter genervt. Also ließ ich meine Kleider fallen und ging in den See. Ich lehnte mich an einen Felsen um mich zu entspannen, als ich von jemandem gestört wurde. Elrohir lehnte an einem Baum und starrte mir auf meinen Busen, den ich gerade so schön präsentierte. Ich grinste. „Was ist?" Er entfernte sich von dem Baum. „Ach, ich dachte nur…" Er zog sich sein Hemd aus, woraufhin man natürlich seinen geilen Waschbrettbauch zu Gesicht bekam. „Wir könnten mal wieder etwas Spaß haben!" Er öffnete seine Hose und zog sie sich aus. „Du weißt schon… Reden und all das…" Er grinste und kam ins Wasser. Ich hob mich auf einen Stein und legte mich verführerisch hin. „Über was reden wir denn?" Er zog mich von dem Felsen runter und schenkte mir einen seiner geilsten Blicke. „Ich hab gelogen, ich will nicht reden.", flüsterte er mir zu. Ich grinste, konnte das aber nicht lange tun, da er mich küsste. Ich erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. Er drückte mich an den Felsen, auf dem ich kurz vorher gelegen hatte. Stürmisch küsste er mich und verschwand dann nach unten. Dann merkte ich es! Ich wurde nicht stimuliert! Wie konnte das sein? Ich zog ihn wieder hoch zu mir. „Ähm…" Ich hustete. „Ich glaub wir müssen zurück!" Er sah mich höchst verwirrt und geschockt an. „Zurück??", fragte er leicht hysterisch.

Elrohir:

Bitte was? BITTE WAS??? Hatte ich mich da gerade verhört?  
Ich überwand langsam meinen anfänglichen Schock und fragte mit einer forschenden Stimme: "Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?" Ein zerknirschter Gesichtsausdruck und ein schnelles Weggucken, veranlassten mich dazu sie etwas grob an den Armen zu packen. "Was- ist- das- Problem?" Es kam erstmal nur ein heiseres Husten zur Antwort. "Also ich glaube, wir müssen jetzt wirklich mal los, zurück...du weißt schon! äh…wir reisen bestimmt bald weiter und es wäre doch wirklich peinlich wenn uns deine Eltern oder so hier erwischen würden, oder?" Sie versuchte zu lächeln. Mein Blick wurde nur noch misstrauischer. "Ok...jetzt weiß ich das etwas nicht stimmt. Seit wann macht es dir was aus, dass die Gefahr besteht, jemand könnte uns erwischen?" Sinduriel lief sofort rot an. Jedoch hatte sie sich ziemlich schnell wieder unter Kontrolle und antwortete mit einer bissigen Stimme. "Seit jetzt! Lass mich endlich los! Ich bekomme ja noch blaue Flecken von deinem harten Zupacken!" Ich blickte sie nun wirklich total geschockt an. Ich schrie schon fast. "Scheiße, Verdammte!!! Ich befriedige dich nicht mehr!!!!" Nun genauso geschockt wie ich, blickte sie wieder zu mir auf. "Woher wusstest du das?" Ich schluckte schwer. "Dich würde es scharf machen, wenn ich dich hart anpacken würde." Ich ließ langsam ihre Arme los. Sinduriel sah mich nun sehr mitleidig an. Sie legte ihre warme Hand auf meine Wange und streichelte darüber. "Ach Süßer! Ist doch nicht so...nicht so...ist ja nicht so schlimm?!" Ich hörte ihren wehleidigen Ton in der Stimme und wurde dadurch nur noch depressiver. Doch dann kam mir eine Idee. Aufgeregt rief ich: "Schnell gehen wir zu meinem Vater! Der weiß bestimmt, woran das liegt. Das kann ja nur ein Problem deinerseits sein! Er weiß bestimmt ein Heilmittel für dich." Schnell sprang ich aus dem Wasser und zog mich an. Als ich gerade mein Hemd zuknöpfte und nach ihr schauen wollte, sah ich sie mit verschränkten Armen und einem ziemlich finsteren Blick im Wasser stehend, mich beobachten. Ich verstand nicht. "Was ist denn los, Süße?" Plötzlich kam ein leises Zischen. "Das kann ja nur ein Problem meinerseits sein? Bist du bescheuert?" Uh! Scheiße! Ich versuchte aufmunternd zu lächeln. "Ach komm schon! Das kann ja wohl nicht an mir liegen, meinst du nicht auch? Ich bin schließlich der geilste Typ überhaupt!" Sie schlug mir ihr nasses Haar ins Gesicht während sie aus dem Wasser trottete und an mir vorbeiging, um sich wieder an zukleiden.

Sinduriel:

Also gingen wir zum Lager zurück. Dort saß nun auch schon Elrond. Erohir zog mich mit sanfter Gewalt mit. „Vater, wir haben ein Problem!" Elrond schien sich zu freuen, dass sein Sohn seinen Rat suchte und setzte sich gleich aufmerksam hin. „Was gibt es denn, Sohn?" „Sindi ist nicht geil!" Seine Miene verfinsterte sich. „Was ist daran so schlimm?" „Das ist doch nicht möglich. Ist sie vielleicht krank?" „Wir sind Elben!" „Aber sie hat keine Lust!" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Sie ist schwanger. Da spielen die Hormone verrückt!" Elrohir drehte sich grinsend zu mir. „Siehst du! Es liegt an dir!" Ich sah ihn nur mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an und wand mich dann an Elrond. „Und was kann man da tun?" „…Ich bin froh, wenn ihr euch wenigstens während der Reise etwas zurück halten müsst…" Wir sahen ihn beide mit so einem tödlichen Blick an, dass er seine Meinung gleich wieder änderte und anfing in einer Tasche zu wühlen. Gespannt schauten wir zu. Schließlich fand er das nachdem er suchte. Er hielt uns ein kleines Döschen entgegen. „Das wird helfen." Elrohir nahm das Döschen und schaute es sich genauer an. „Was ist das?" „Sie soll es kurz vorher nehmen, dann klappt es auch wieder im Bett." Ich schaute ihn etwas belustigt an. „Und warum trägst du so was mit dir rum?" Er wurde nun hoch rot. „Nun, also…Ich habe euch geholfen. Aber nimm ja nicht zu viel!" Damit ging er.

Anmerkung:

An Narwain-01: Danke, danke und nochmals Danke!;) Wir freuen uns immer wieder über deine Reviews. Tja…wir schrappen auch immer wieder an der Grenze der Mary-Sue Storys vorbei. Vielleicht haben wir sie auch schon längst überschritten?;) Egal, auf jeden Fall war Fifi streng dagegen sie heiraten zu lassen. gg Das mit den signed Reviews haben wir jetzt auch in Ordnung gebracht. Hoffen wir zumindest...

Liebe Grüße, VaireundFifi


	11. 11

Kap 11

Dirrty

Elrohir:

Ich machte die Dose auf. Dann schaute ich Sinduriel fragend an. "Und wie viel sollst du nun nehmen?" Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und griff einmal rein, um es sich dann schnell in den Mund zu stecken und mit Wasser runterzuspülen. "Und? Hilft es schon?" Sie zuckte schon wieder mit den Schultern und meinte, dass sie jetzt erstmal für kleine Elbinnen müsste. Ich dachte mir nichts weiter dabei und vertrieb mir die Zeit des Wartens, indem ich neue Pfeile für meinen Bogen bastelte und mich mit ein paar anderen Elben am Lagerfeuer unterhielt. Plötzlich kam Glorfindel, der Berater meines Vaters angerannt. "äh...Elrohir?" Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Ja? Was ist denn Glorfindel?" Er räusperte sich und sah schell zu den anderen, um sich dann wieder mit leicht geröteten Wangen an mich zu wenden. "Ja...hm...also...Da, da hinten..."Er zeigte in irgendeine Richtung. "Ja, also da hinten ist Sinduriel!" Ich sah ihn misstrauisch an. "Ja, und? Will sie mich sprechen oder was?" Er schluckte merklich. "Das wohl eher nicht! Ich...ich glaube, dass du dir das lieber selbst ansehen solltest. Aber...lass deinen Bogen hier!" Ich schaute von den anderen zu Glrofindel und von Glorfindel wieder zu den anderen, die alle ziemlich geschockt aussahen. Ich stand langsam auf. Nur ein Flüstern kam aus meiner Kehle. "Wer auch immer es ist, ich reiße ihm seine Eier ab und esse sie zum Frühstück." Dann rannte ich los. Ich hörte noch Rufe, wie "Elrohir! Nicht! Das ist es nicht wert!" und Sachen wie "Scheiße! Er wird den Typen umbringen!", doch ich achtete nicht mehr darauf und ließ mich von meiner blinden Wut treiben und suchte den Weg nach Sinduriel ab.

Dann hörte ich plötzlich ein wildes Gestöhne, wie ich es nur von Wildschweinen beim Todeskampf kannte. Langsam und auf jedes Geräusch das ich machte achtend, schlich ich mich durch ein Gebüsch und da sah ich sie....

Sie und...noch 5 andere Kerle!!!

Ich hörte nur noch das Rauschen vom Blut in meinem Kopf und stand da wie angewurzelt und beobachtete das Szenario. Ich wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte. Es ließ sich auch gar nicht beschreiben. Sowas hatte ich noch nie gesehen! Sinduriel war irgendwo eingeklemmt und eigentlich sah man nur noch ihre linke Hand aus dem Knäuel rausragen.

Plötzlich wurde ich wieder klar im Kopf. Wild entschlossen ging ich auf diese…diese Orgie zu und schlug jedem einzelnen von den Mistkerlen in die Fresse. Ich machte so lange weiter, bis mich eine aufgebrachte Stimme von meinem blinden Eingeschlage abbrachte. "ELOHIR!!WAS SOLL DAS? WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN MEINE ORGIE ZU STÖREN?"

Sinduriel:

Wieso musste sich dieser Elb immer in alles einmischen? „Du fickst einfach irgendwelche Typen und sagst, dass du mal schnell musst? Sonst geht's dir aber noch gut?!" Ich stand auf. „Elrohir! Das geht dich einen Scheißdreck an!" „Du trägst ein Kind von mir in dir. Da hast du nur mich zu ficken!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Plötzlich wurde ich viel ruhiger und ich schaute ihn nun doch interessierter an. „Okay, Süßer, du hast Recht…Lass uns das vergessen!" Ich ging einige Schritte auf ihn zu und bewegte mich dabei sehr aufreizend. Er schaute mich nur komisch an. „Vergiss es!" Ich war nun bei ihm. Sehr nah bei ihm. Ich legte meine Arme um ihn und küsste ihn stürmisch. Dabei rieb ich mit einem Bein über seine raue Hose. Er nahm mein Gesicht in beide Hände und drückte es von seinem weg. „Du bist irre! Ich schreie dich an und du willst gleich wieder vögeln?" Ich öffnete seine Hose und strich über die, wie mir auffiel, steife Zone seines Körpers. Er nahm meine Hand und mit einem Ruck lag ich auf dem Boden. Er küsste mich heftigst und ich stöhnte laut in seinen Mund, als er grob in mich eindrang. Er beachtete es gar nicht wie sich meine Fingernägel in seinen Rücken bohrten, sondern stieß nochmals zu. Wir stöhnten laut auf und noch einmal stieß er zu. Er wurde immer schneller und ich war unter ihm begraben. Wir beide stöhnten immer lauter. Mir gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, es war mir auf eine Art und Weise ziemlich unangenehm. Also hob ich ein Bein um ihn von mir weg zu zwingen. Er aber drückte mein Bein einfach wieder zurück und nutzte das auch gleichzeitig um meine Beine noch weiter auseinander zu drücken. Ich stöhnte heftigst und dementsprechend hörten sich dann auch meine Worte an. „Elrohir! So hör doch auf!" Weiter konnte ich nicht mehr reden, denn ich stöhnte laut auf, als er noch mal zustieß und seinen Druck schon wieder verstärkt hatte. Er stieß noch ein letztes Mal zu und ich stöhnte laut auf, genauso wie er. Ich spürte wie er sich tief in mir ergoss. Ich erschlaffte und er blieb auf mir liegen.

Elrohir:

Nach einer Weile zog ich mich aus ihr zurück und setzte mich neben sie. Sinduriel lag immer noch mit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Waldboden. "Du solltest vielleicht besser deine Beine schließen, sonst könnte es passieren, dass schon wieder irgendwelche Typen dazu "verführt" werden mit dir zu bumsen." Ich grinste dämlich. "Das war doch nicht meine Schuld, dein Va..." "Das war nicht deine Schuld?", fuhr ich ihr mit erzürnter Stimme dazwischen. Wir sahen uns wütend an, bis ich meinen Blick wieder abwendete. "Du hast mir eben ziemlich wehgetan, Elrohir! Willst du dich nicht entschuldigen?" Ich sah sie misstrauisch an. "Wehgetan? Kann man dir überhaupt wehtun? Du bist doch so eine gefühlskalte Elbin und üb..."  
Diesmal fiel sie mir ins Wort. "Pass auf was du sagst! Dein Vater war daran Schuld! Und halt jetzt einmal deine vorlaute Klappe!" Drohend hob sie den Zeigefinger, da sie merkte, dass ich schon wieder etwas einzuwenden hatte. "Er hätte mir sagen müssen, wie viel ich nehmen sollte. Das hatte überhaupt nichts mit meinen persönlichen Gefühlen zu tun. Das lag an dem Pulver und das weißt du!" Ich seufzte. "Ja. Wie auch immer, my Lady! Wir müssen uns jetzt auf den Weg zurück machen. Wir reiten bald weiter." Ohne ein weiteres Wort, gingen wir zurück ins Lager, wo uns alle ziemlich entgeistert anstarrten. Besonders die Typen von vorhin, die mit den blauen Augen(hehehe), warfen mir teils ängstliche aber auch teils mordlüsternde Blicke zu. Ich ließ mich darauf nicht weiter ein und packte meine Sachen. Nach circa einer Stunde waren wir alle reisebereit und ritten los gen Bruchtal.

Sinduriel:

Dieser Tag war nun wirklich sehr anstrengend gewesen. Das sah man mir auch an. Mit Elrond redete ich nicht mehr, fing ja schon mal klasse an. Ich vermisste den Düsterwald mit all den Bäumen, Bächen und so…Jetzt sollte ich in Bruchtal leben… Dort kamen wir Tage später an.

Erster Eindruck: Nachdem uns ein paar Elben auf diese übliche langweilige Art begrüßt hatten und mir klar wurde das hier wahrscheinlich alle Elben absolut null Erfahrung in Sachen Sex hatten, was mir ja eigentlich egal sein durfte, da ich eh für immer und ewig es mit demselben Typen tun würde, gefiel es mir ziemlich gar nicht. Aber was sollte es. Ich würde ein Kind kriegen und mit Elrohir zusammen leben. Ist doch toll! Aber gleich darauf wurde mir klar, dass ich mich geirrt hatte, was die Unerfahrenheit der Elben anging. Als wir da so die Treppen hoch gingen fielen mir außergewöhnlich viele Elbinnen in der Nähe auf, denen Elrohir immer wieder verführerische Blicke zu warf. Ich verdrehte die Augen während die Elbinnen laut anfingen zu kichern und rot davon rannten. Schließlich standen wir in Elrohirs Zimmer. Es war riesig…und unordentlich. Elrohir ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und sah mir zu, wie ich so geschockt da stand. Langsam ging ich auf dieses Etwas was auf einem Regal lag zu. Ich hob es auf und ließ es gleich daraufhin wieder fallen. „Damenunterwäsche!?" Er grinste. „Ja?" Ich setzte meine Erkundungstour fort. Ich war im Küchenbereich. Wieder ein BH auf dem Essenstisch. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Ich ließ meinen Finger über die Arbeitsplatte fahren und ein Tal von Staub entstand. Angewidert zog ich ein vergammeltes Brot hinter der umgekippten Salzpackung hervor. Ich stürmte angewidert aus der Küche heraus. „Elrohir! Du gehst jetzt sofort aufräumen!! Und wenn du damit fertig bist, was ja wohl ewig dauern wird, hilfst du mir dabei die neuen Möbel hier her zu schleppen!!! Außerdem muss ein zweites Bad her!"

Elrohir:

Ich sah sie geschockt an. "Ich? Aufräumen?" Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Ja? Wer sollte es denn sonst tun? Anscheinend habt ihr ja kein Hauspersonal in Bruchtal! Wobei das noch ein weiterer Punkt auf meiner Liste der Muss- noch- hinzugefügt- werden- Sachen ist. " "Na ja, es gibt Hauspersonal. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund, weigern sie sich mein Zimmer zu putzen. Außerdem hab ich es nicht gerne, wenn man in meinen Sachen wühlt." Sinduriel zog ein Taschentuch aus ihrem Dekoltee und ging damit auf meinen Schreibtisch zu, der über und über mit diversen Zetteln und Büchern bepackt war. "Nun...daran solltest du dich ab jetzt gewöhnen." Plötzlich zog sie mit dem Taschentuch als Schutz, eine tote Maus aus den Wälzern. Ich guckte genauso angewidert wie sie. "Ach da ist sie hingelaufen. Armer Balli! War wohl stecken geblieben oder so!" Sinduriel lief so schnell sie konnte nach draußen und schmiss die Maus vom Balkon. "Das ist ja einfach ekelhaft! Nur das du es weißt...ich werde in so einem Dreckloch nicht hausen. Eher ziehe ich bei deinem Bruder ein." Ich zog einen Schmollmund. "Aber nicht doch Süße! Komm auf Papis Schoß!" Ich klopfte auf meine Schenkel. Sie warf mir nur einen bösen Blick zu und schon war sie zur Tür raus. Ich lief ihr noch lachend zur Tür nach und rief: "Vergiss nicht! In einer Stunde gibt Abendessen."

Sinduriel:

Wütend ging ich durch Bruchtal. Das letzte Mal war ich hier gewesen als ich noch ganz klein war. Gelangweilt schlenderte ich auf dem Markt herum, bis mir irgendwann auffiel, dass es Zeit zum Essen war. Allerdings, so schlau wie ich war, verlief ich mich...Also versuchte ich verzweifelt den Weg zum Speisesaal zu finden. Gefunden! Zwar nicht alleine, aber ein absolut geiler Typ hatte mich zurück gebracht. Er grinste mich nochmal vielsagend an und ging dann. Ich betrat den Speisesaal. „Wer war das?" Elrohir fing mich ab und ging mit mir zu einem der Tische. „Ein Mann!" „Das sieht man ihm gerade noch so an, aber was wollte er?" „Mich flach legen?" „Und da gibst du dich noch mit ihm ab?" Ich setzte mich. „Elrohir...Ich will nicht wissen mit wem du es hier schon alles gemacht hast...Also sei lieber mal ganz still!" Er sagte nichts mehr und aß. „Wann räumst du deinen Müll weg?" „Morgen!" „Übermorgen kommen aber schon die Möbel!" „Es kommen da keine neuen Möbel rein!" „Doch, werden sie! Ich wohne nicht in diesem...diesem...Dings!" Er verdrehte die Augen und stand auf. „Vögeln wir?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Okay!" So gingen wir aufs Zimmer. (Natürlich wurden wir von allen um uns herum blöd angeguckt...) Wir lagen auf dem Bett und küssten uns gerade leidenschaftlich, unsere Kleider lagen zerkrumpelt auf dem Fußboden, als er sich plötzlich zurückzog. „Was ist?" „Wir ...wir...müssen zu diesem Fest!" „Dem Hobbit- Hühner-Fest?" „JA... Jetzt komm!" Er zog mich aus dem Bett. Verwirrt zog ich mich wieder an und folgte ihm.

Elrohir:

Nach ein paar Minuten erreichten wir dann endlich den Festsaal. Sofort kamen meine Freunde angelaufen, die in Bruchtal geblieben waren und begrüßten mich stürmisch. Danach wurde ich sofort mit Fragen durchlöchert. Vessa, eine alte Freundin, fragte geschockt: "Elrohir! Es geht das Gerücht um, dass du dir eine Hure gekauft, sie geschwängert hast und sie jetzt heiraten willst! Das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?" Sinduriel die bisher schweigend neben mir gestanden hatte, gab nun ein lautes Wutschnauben von sich. Ich räusperte mich und versuchte ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken, was mir aber nicht gut gelang. "Das ist Sinduriel, Thranduil´ s Tochter!" Alle starrten sie an. Ich grinste noch mehr, da Sindi ziemlich abweisend aussah. "Meine Hure...!"Raren, mein bester Freund, fing laut an zu lachen, was ihm die anderen männlichen Mitglieder meines Freundeskreises auch gerne nachmachten. Sinduriel funkelte mich böse an und drängelte sich einfach ohne ein Wort durch die Leute durch. Entschuldigend und leicht grinsend verabschiedete ich mich fürs Erste von meinen Freunden und machte mich mal wieder auf die Suche nach Sinduriel.  
Ich fand sie auch recht schnell. Sie stand bei meinem Bruder und noch einer Elbin, die mir bisher noch nicht bekannt war. "Hi!" Sinduriel schenkte mir nur ein Nicken und wendete sich dann wieder der fremden Elbin zu. Elladan grinste mich überheblich an. Genervt fragte ich: "Was ist denn los? Was grinst du so dämlich?" "Nun...darf ich dir meine Verlobte vorstellen, Bruderherz? Celeb, Tochter von Eluchil. Dem Berater von Thranduil!" Die Elbin drehte sich nun lächelnd zu mir um. Wow! Was für scharfes Teil dachte ich nur! Sie streckte mir ihre Hand entgegen. "Angenehm!" Ich ging auf die Knie und schenkte ihr einen langen Blick bevor ich ihr einen Handkuss gab. Sie wurde leicht rot. "Es freut mich außerordentlich eure Bekanntschaft zu machen! Falls ihr einmal "Hilfe" gebrauchen solltet. Egal bei was...Sagt es mir einfach. Ich stehe euch jederzeit zur Verfügung." Celeb grinste mich vielsagend an. Ich erhob mich wieder und wurde sogleich von einem harten Griff weggezogen, bevor mir Elladan seine Faust ins Gesicht rammen konnte. Es war Sinduriel. Neutral schaute sie mich an. "Was glaubst du was du da tust?" Ich gab einen unschuldigen Blick von mir und erwiderte: "Schatz! Nichts! Ich begrüßte nur die neue Verlobte von meinem Bruder!" Ein Seufzen entrann ihrer Kehle. "Hör zu! Im Düsterwald heißt "begrüßen" nicht gleich ficken! Klar? Außerdem ist sie eine sehr gute Freundin von mir und sollte ich dich jemals mit ihr im Bett erwischen ist es aus!" Nun wurde ich stutzig. "Aber wenn sie eine so gute Freundin ist, wie du sagst, würde sie doch nie mit mir vögeln, oder?" Sie schaute mich misstrauisch an. "Na ja...Celeb ist...sagen wir mal…so ähnlich wie ich." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und legte die Arme um Sinduriel um sie an mich zuziehen. "Und wenn schon...ich liebe dich! Und ich würde dich doch nie betrügen!" Ich gab ihr einen Kuss. Sie sah mich noch immer komisch an. "Sag niemals nie!"

Anmerkung:

An Narwain-01: Vielen Dank mal wieder für deine liebenswürdige Review. Keine Sorge, er hat bestimmt noch genug davon.;)


	12. 12

Kap 12

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Er verdrehte de Augen. „Ach, da war ja noch was!" Ich zog ihn mit mir weg vom Fest. „Was war das vorhin?" „Was?" Man sah ihm ganz genau an, dass er wusste was ich meinte. „Du wolltest mich nicht ficken!" „Da war doch das Fest…" „Elrohir! Nichts und niemand würde dich davon abhalten deinen Schwanz in irgendjemanden rein zu stecken!" „Ich…hatte einfach keine Lust mehr." „Das ist doch bei dir gar nicht möglich!" Er räusperte sich. „Sindi, Schatz…ich wollte es dir ja eigentlich nicht sagen aber…" „…Was?", fragte ich schon etwas sehr unsicher. Er schluckte und legte einen Arm um mich, schaute dabei aber deutlich weg. „Du….du bist schwanger…" „Uuuund?" „Sagen wir mal so….du bist vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen….fett?" Das war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich schaute an mir runter. Man sah wirklich fast gar nichts. Ich schaute zu ihm hoch und schlug seine Hand weg von meiner Schulter. Meine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Fe…fett?" Er schluckte…Er wusste, dass ich sehr dramatisch sein konnte. Süße...das…" „Sei still!" Ich drehte mich um und fing an in meine Hände zu schluchzen. Er seufzte. „Liebling…es…" er griff nach meinen Schultern. „Fass mich nicht an!" Ich ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und schluchzte noch lauter. „Ich bin also zu fett!? Ich bin zu fett! Ich bin hässlich und niemand will mich mehr ficken!!!" Ich schrie schon und heulte noch lauter. Ich sah wie er die Augen verdrehte. „Du…du verdrehst also die Augen! Jetzt bin ich auch noch blöhöööd!" Ich heulte und schluchzte was das Zeugs hielt. Er schloss mich in seine Arme. „Es ist wirklich nicht schlimm…" „Du sollst mich nicht anfassen!" Ich riss mich los. Nachdem ich wieder eine Ewigkeit geschluchzt und geheult hatte, wurde ich plötzlich todernst und drehte mich mit verletzter Miene zu ihm um. „Ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht!" Damit rannte ich weg.

Elrohir:

Bedrückt lief ich durch die Gänge um zu unserem Zimmer zurück zukommen. Sinduriel musste sich wohl erstmal beruhigen. Ich hatte es ja auch nicht böse gemeint. Sie war nun einmal schwanger...und etwas rundlicher geworden. Das war normal! Natürlich! Trotzdem achtete ich auf so etwas und fand es nicht wirklich...ansprechbar!

So lief ich in Gedanken versunken weiter, bis mich ein Rascheln zum Anhalten bewegte. Sofort war ich auf der Lauer. Ich wusste, dass zwar kein Feind nach Bruchtal hinein gelangen konnte, aber Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht.

Also hielt ich meinen Atem an und plötzlich fiel mir eine dunkle Gestalt in der Nische, neben der Eingangstür zu unserem Zimmer auf. Aha! So versuchte ich so leise wie möglich und ungesehen durch den Flur zu schleichen. Sie hatte mich wohl noch nicht gesehen, was aber eigentlich gar nicht sein konnte...War das eine Falle? Auf jeden Fall bewegte sie sich nicht und wartete ab. So nutzte ich meine Chance, - wenn es denn eine war- um meinen Arm hervorschnellen zu lassen und die Person, ruckartig vor mich zu ziehen und den Arm wie eine Schlinge um sie zu legen, sodass ich das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Allerdings stellte sie sich zumindest, durch das Kleid, als eine Elbin heraus. Ich fragte: "Was wollt ihr hier? Und sagt mir gefälligst wer ihr seid!" Der warme Körper vor mir, versuchte sich an mich zu pressen, was ich nun wieder nicht ganz verstand. Eine melodische Stimme antwortete plötzlich, wie mir schien total berechnend: "Oh! Aber Elrohir, ich bin es doch! Celeb, Eluchil´s Tochter! Ich dachte, ich könnte mich jederzeit an euch wenden, wenn ich "Hilfe" benötigen würde!? So sagtet ihr mir jedenfalls..."Ich ließ sofort los. "Verzeiht mir, my Lady! Es war nicht meine Absicht. Aber wenn ihr euch auch, in der Dunkelheit versteckt, wie sonst ein Penner..."Sie grinste mich herausfordernd an, wobei sie mir wieder näher kam. Ziemlich nahe! Scheiße! Erinnere dich, Elrohir! Erinnere dich! Sinduriel! Sinduriel! "Also wollt ihr mich als Penner bezeichnen?" Nun grinste auch ich. "Nicht unbedingt! Aber ich weiß ja nicht sehr viel über euch...Vielleicht könntet ihr ja auch eine Spionin sein, die den Auftrag hat mich umzubringen." Unschuldig lehnte sie sich an mich, und sah mir direkt in die Augen. "Aber ich könnte einen Elben wie euch doch niemals mit nur bloßen Händen ermorden. Dafür bräuchte ich Waffen...Und ich glaube, damit ihr euch wirklich sicher sein könnt, dass ich euch niemals etwas tun würde, müsst ihr mich nach diesen Waffen durchsuchen...!"Ich konnte nicht mehr. Das war zuviel! Selbst für den starken Willen eines Elben. Leidenschaftlich küsste ich sie, was sie sogleich erwiderte. Verlangend presste sie sich an mich und stieß immer wieder grob in meinen Mund vor, so wie ich in ihren. Hastig versuchte ich die Tür aufzumachen, was mir nach circa 3 Minuten auch endlich gelang. Als ich die Tür geschlossen hatte, zog mich Celeb auch schon gleich zu dem großen Bett. Sie küsste mich noch einmal und schubste mich rücklings auf die weichen Laken. Ich war überrascht, denn so dominant hatte ich sie gar nicht eingeschätzt bei ihrer doch sehr zierlichen Person. Ziemlich lüsternd grinsend, zog sie ihr Kleid über den Kopf, wobei man nun sah, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Bei diesem Anblick wurde mir plötzlich meine Hose viel zu eng und ich versuchte sie fast schon panisch von mir runterzukriegen. Als dies nun endlich geschafft war setzte sie sich grinsend auf mich. Ich stöhnte auf. Während sie sich immer mehr in ihren Rhythmus reinsteigerte, wichen meine Gedanken kurz zu Sinduriel ab. Aber die lauten Seufzer von Celeb holten mich wieder in die Realität zurück. Plötzlich packte ich Celeb an der Taille und warf sie aufs Bett, sodass sie nun unter mir lag. Unbändig stieß ich in sie. Es war, als ob ich meinen Frust an ihr auslassen wollte. Ich packte ihren Hintern und zog ihn etwas tiefer, sodass ich noch mehr in sie vordringen konnte. Sie machte fast einen Spagat, so weit waren ihre Beine gespreizt. Wir heizten uns gegenseitig mit lauten Forderungen an. Bis plötzlich

die Tür aufgerissen wurde und ich mich ruckartig umdrehte. Wunderbar!! Götter!!! Wer war es wohl? Natürlich die total geschockte Sinduriel. Sie stand nur in der Tür und starrte uns mit offenem Mund an. Auf einmal schrie sie: "AUCH WENN ES DIR BESTIMMT SCHWER FÄLLT...HAB WENIGSTENS JETZT DIE GÜTE UND ZIEH DEINEN SCHWANZ AUS IHR RAUS!" Noch völlig im Schockzustand, tat ich dieses auch so gleich, was Celeb mit einem ernst gemeinten Murren quittierte.

Sinduriel:

Ich wand mich an Celeb. „Wie kannst du es wagen!? Verzieh dich sofort aus diesem Zimmer!!!" Celeb seufzte, zog sich ihr Kleid über und verschwand auf schnellstem Wege. Elrohir saß auf dem Bett und schaute mich etwas…ängstlich an. „DU SCHEIß WICHSER!!! WO HAST DU EIGENTLICH DEIN HIRN?" Er sagte nichts dazu. „Warum hast du Arschloch das gemacht?!" Er sagte erst gar nichts. Entschied sich aber mit einer traurigen Stimme zu fragen: „Ist es nun aus?" Ich schwieg erst. Dann lächelte ich ihn plötzlich an. Mir kam eine Idee. „Nein! Du schläfst heute Nacht woanders." Er nickte nur ergeben und ging raus. Am nächsten Morgen:

Zufrieden schaute ich mein Werk an. Ich hatte es geschafft ganz leise mit ein paar Typen die Wohnung umzugestalten. Besonders gut gefiel mir das Kinderzimmer. Das Bad hatte ich mit babyrosa Tapete tapezieren lassen. Das Sofa war auch anders. Einfach alles! Jetzt war es Zeit Elrohir zu wecken. Also ging ich in das Zimmer wo er die restliche Nacht verbracht hatte. „Schatz!? Aufwachen! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!" Er schaute mich, nachdem er aufgewacht war, nur verwirrt an, rappelte sich dann aber auf und folgte mir. Ihm stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich grinste. „Wie gefällt es dir, Liebling?" „Was hast du getan?!" „Was ist denn? Gefallen dir die Möbel nicht? Oder…oh warte! Ich muss dir was zeigen!" „Noch mehr?!" Ich zog den geschockten Elrohir mit mir. Da waren wir! In der rose Hölle! „WAS IST DAS???" „Das Zimmer von unseren Kind!" Ich lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Es ist rosa! Was ist wenn es ein Junge wird?!" „Das ist doch egal. Mir hat die Farbe so gut gefallen und schau! Ganz viele Puppen!" Ich hob eine goldgelockte Puppe hoch. „Hier wird mein Sohn nicht drin schlafen! Er wird dann noch wie Aragorn!!!" „Aragorn ist ein wirklich edler Mann. Und vor allem treu!" Ich schaute ihn nicht an, sondern ging raus. Elrohir ging geradewegs ins Bad. „SINDII!!!" „Was?" „Was ist das???" Ich kam ins Bad. „Oh…meinst du die muschelförmige Badewanne? Schön, oder?"

Elrohir:

Mir drehte sich der Magen um. Mein wunderbares Zimmer...mein männlicher Schatz...mein Ein -und Alles! Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Ich drehte mich mit geschocktem Blick zu ihr um. "Das kannst du doch nicht Ernst meinen?!" Sie grinste unschuldig. "Oh doch! Ich kann! Und wie ich kann...Jetzt erst recht! Und es wird noch mehr kommen." Ich seufzte und schloss für Sekunden meine Augen um noch einmal tief ein und aus zu atmen. "Ok, Sinduriel! Du hast Recht! Mir gefällt es zwar nicht, aber wenn du es unbedingt so haben willst und in so einem Zimmer leben möchtest, ist es für mich auch in Ordnung. Die Hauptsache ist, dass du mir vergeben hast." Ich lächelte glücklich und trat mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu um sie zu liebevoll zu umarmen. Sie jedoch änderte ihr Grinsen auf den bösesten Gesichtsausdruck den ich je bei ihr gesehen hatte. Ich blickte sie fragend an. "Bitte? Du...du findest das hier in Ordnung?" Sie machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung, um noch einmal das Ausmaß ihrer Umgestaltungsarbeiten zu präsentieren. Ich nickte. Plötzlich schrie sie mich an, sodass ich zwei Schritte rückwärts ging. "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN? ERST NAGELST DU CELEB UND ICH VERSUCHE DICH MIT DIESER SCHEIßE HIER AN DEN RAND DES WAHNSINNS ZU TREIBEN, UM ES DIR SO HEIMZUZAHLEN.UND JETZT FINDEST DU ES IN ORDNUNG UND GLAUBST DAS ICH DIR VERGEBEN HABE?" Ich wusste nicht recht was ich sagen sollte, also versuchte ich es mit einem dahin schmelzenden Lächeln und einem "Ja?". Wütend suchte sie nach etwas und ergriff sogleich eine Vase und schmiss sie mir entgegen. Ich wich schnell aus und versuchte mich an ihr vorbei zu schlängeln um aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. Am Ende war ich von einer Wasserschüssel, drei Wassergläsern und einer Bürste getroffen worden.

Sinduriel:

Nachdem er sich verpisst hatte, stürmte ich aus dem Zimmer raus und suchte einen Typen, den ich so richtig schön poppen konnte. Oh, der Typ der mich flach legen wollte! Ich ging zu ihm und zog ihn weg von seinem Gespräch. „Sinduriel? Was ist los?" „Komm mit! Wir müssen reden." Er folgte mir. Ich ging wieder auf Ellis und mein Zimmer. Ja, wenn es so sein sollte, durfte er mich auch ruhig erwischen! Ich schubste ihn aufs Bett und lies mein Kleid fallen. Er schaute mich erst extrem überrascht an, grinste dann aber vielsagend. Er setzte sich auf, legte seine Hände auf meinen Po und küsste mich in der Nähe vom Bauchnabel. Ich setzte mich breitbeinig auf ihn drauf und küsste ihn fordernd. Er drehte sich einmal mit mir um und presste mich tief in die Kissen. Seine Hand fuhr über meinen Körper, bis unter meinen Slip, wo er dann aktiv wurde. Ich gab nur ein Seufzen von mir und spreizte meine Beine weiter. Mein Seufzen wurde langsam zu einem Stöhnen und das wurde auch immer lauter. Verlangend presste ich mich gegen ihn. Dann hörte er auf, was ich mit einer enttäuschten Mine kommentierte. Er grinste nur und küsste mich. Ich erwiderte seinen Kuss und begann die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen. Ich zog es ihm aus und fuhr mit meinen kalten Händen über seine warme Brust. Er erschauderte. Ich grinste und öffnete seine Hose und verschwand auch schon mit meiner Hand in ihr. Dort umfasste ich dann sein Direkt und fing an es zu massieren. Seine eh schon enge Hose, wurde nun noch enger und ich half ihm sie sich auszuziehen. Er küsste mein Brust ging immer tiefer und knapp unter dem Bauchnabel kam er wieder hoch. Wir küssten uns wieder leidenschaftlich und er drang in mich ein. Er fing an sich in mir zu bewegen. Wir beide stöhnten, er wurde schneller. Und um so lauter und fordernder stöhnten wir. Immer schneller und immer heftiger wurde er. Wir stöhnten wirklich sehr laut. Meine Finger fuhren unruhig über seinen Rücken. Er kam und ich spürte wie er sich tief in mir ergoss und laut stöhnte. Gleich darauf stöhnte ich beim Kommen laut und zerkratze ihm den Rücken, woraufhin er zischte. Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgerissen!


	13. 13

Kap 13

Dirrty

Elrohir:

Nachdem ich mich für kurze Zeit bei meinem Vater in der Bibliothek versteckt und Essen aus der Küche geschnorrt hatte, machte ich mich wieder auf den Rückweg zu unserem Zimmer. Mal sehen, ob sie wieder ansprechbar war...Als ich mich diesem näherte, vernahm ich seltsame Geräusche. Ich hielt an um noch einmal richtig zu hören. Als ich mich vergewissert hatte, dass diese Geräusche eindeutig aus unserem Zimmer kamen, machte es bei mir Klick. Sofort stürmte ich auf die Tür zu und riss sie auf. Dort lagen zwei nackte Körper, dessen einer klar als der Sinduriels zu erkennen war, die sich nun grinsend von dem anderen Körper zurückzog, in UNSEREM Bett. Der Typ - keine Ahnung wie der hieß- guckte nur unsicher von mir zu Sinduriel und wieder zurück. Ich gab ein Knurren von mir und schlug ihn zu Boden. Mit Fußtritten beförderte ich ihn dann aus dem Zimmer. Danach schloss ich mit einem lauten Knall die Tür.

Ich drehte mich zu Sinduriel um, die jetzt mit einer Decke bedeckt auf dem Bett saß und mich frech angrinste. Ich blieb regungslos stehen. Als ich nach 5 Minuten immer noch nichts gesagt hatte, stand sie auf und zog sich einen Morgenmantel über, um sich dann provokativ vor mich zu stellen. Dann meinte sie auf einmal: "Du erwartest doch jetzt wohl keine Entschuldigung von mir, oder?" Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich tat. Bevor ich wusste, was eigentlich passierte landete meine Faust in ihrem Gesicht. Sinduriel stürzte hart zu Boden. Was hatte ich getan? Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Niemals…NIEMALS wollte ich je eine Frau schlagen. Das hatte ich mir immer zur Grundregel gesetzt. Und jetzt...Geschockt starrte ich zuerst auf meine noch immer geballte Faust, um dann zu Sinduriels zitterndem Körper zu wandern...Wie konnte ich nur?

Sinduriel:

Ich konnte es nicht fassen. Mir fiel auf, dass ich weinte. Langsam setzte ich mich auf und wischte die Tränen weg. Elrohir wollte mir helfen aufzustehen. „Es tut mir so furchtbar Leid!" Ich schubste ihn aber nur von mir weg. Ich sagte nichts und setzte mich mühselig auf, um direkt zu meinem Schrank zu gehen. „Was machst du da?" Ich wühlte meine Kleider raus und stopfte sie in eine Tasche. „Du willst gehen?" „Was denkst du denn?" „Sinduriel…ich wollte dich nie schlagen!" „Das ist jetzt leider zu spät…" „Was ist mit unserem Kind?" „Es wird erfahren was du für ein Arschloch warst!" Er schwieg. „Du kannst nicht einfach gehen!" „Doch." Ich packte bereits die dritte Tasche. „Süßer, wieso sollte ich nicht?" „Du liebst mich!" Ich sagte nichts und stopfte all meine Unterwäsche in eine Tasche. „Ich liebe dich!", fügte er traurig hinzu. „Du kannst nicht gehen." Ich seufzte. „Lass mir meine Sachen bitte nachschicken." „Sinduriel!" Ich sah ihn nur böse an und ging dann zur Tür hinaus. Er ging mir hinterher. Ich begab mich in den Stall und fing an mein Pferd zu satteln. Kaum hatte ich dies getan, gab Elrohir meinem Pferd einen gekonnten Schlag aufs Hinterteil und es rannte weg. Ich war sprachlos. „Du wirst nicht gehen!" Er sagte das schon eher verzweifelt. „Bitte!" Seine Hand hielt mich fest ich schaute ihn nur traurig an. „Lass mich los!" Er schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, lies mich dann aber doch los. „Dann nimm das hier bitte mit…" Er gab mir eine silberne Kette mit einem weißen Stein in die Hand. „Vielleicht kommst du ja irgendwann zurück." Ich sah ihn immer noch stumm an, schüttelte den Kopf und ging.

Elrohir:

Ein Tag...zwei Tage. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Ich musste sie wieder zurückholen. Einmal war da der Grund, dass ich sie wirklich vermisste und so auch merkte wie sehr ich sie liebte und brauchte. Und dann war da noch, dass ich seit zwei Tagen mit keiner Frau mehr geschlafen hatte...Was mich nun "wirklich" langsam fast zum platzen brachte!

Am dritten Tag nach ihrer Abreise machte ich mich zum Aufbruch bereit. Ich sagte meiner Familie nur, dass ich für ein paar Tage weg sein würde. Sie kümmerten sich nicht wirklich um Sinduriels Verschwinden, also hatte ich freie Bahn für meinen ausgekochten Plan. Nämlich...Sinduriel zu entführen! So ritt ich nun gen Düsterwald, wo ich sie zweifelsohne vermutete. Nach zwei Tagen strammen Reitens stand ich vor den Palastmauern. Na ja, in die Stadt rein zukommen war nicht wirklich schwer als Elb. Aber nun in den Palast zu gelangen, sollte sich als weitaus schwieriger gestalten. Ich war zwar ein Adeliger, aber ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, dass der Exverlobte der Prinzessin - der sie zudem auch noch geschlagen hatte- durchaus nicht erwünscht war. Und so stand ich nun da...mit nichts in der Hand, außer den Zügeln meines Pferdes. Nun ja, ich muss zugeben...Ich hatte mir nicht wirklich einen Plan überlegt. Ich dachte ich spaziere einfach rein und nehme sie mit, während sie schläft. Aber die Wachen sahen nicht sehr einladend aus. Na ja, ein Versuch war es wert!

"Hey Leute! Wie gehts denn so? Könntet ihr mich vielleicht mal kurz reinlassen? Bin der Gärtner." Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an und fingen dann an zu grinsen. Einer ergriff das Wort. "Seid ihr nicht Elrohir, Elrond´s Sohn?" Ich schluckte. Mist! Entdeckt! "äh...nein?" Ich war schon immer ein ziemlich schlechter Lügner gewesen. Die Wachen grinsten noch mehr. "Du willst doch sicherlich Sinduriel wiederzurückholen, oder? Sie kam vor drei Tagen hier an und seitdem herrscht hier ziemliche Aufregung." "äh...Ihr lasst mich nicht rein, oder?" Sie sahen sich stumm an, doch als ich schon dachte, dass sie eingeschlafen wären, kam ein plötzliches "Ok, aber dafür wollen wir eine Verabredung mit Arwen!" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Sie war verheiratet. Hallo?? Mit Aragorn..."Abgemacht!" Grinsend spazierte ich an ihnen vorbei. Zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe geschlagen.

Sinduriel:

Ich lief einen halben Tag lang, bis ich mein Pferd wieder fand, dass mir Elrohir netterweise ja verjagt hatte. Die Wut war immer noch in mir. Nach eineinhalb Tagen Reise kam ich endlich an. Ich ging an den verwunderten Palastwachen vorbei, ins Schloss und wollte auf mein Zimmer gehen, als plötzlich Legolas vor mir stand. Er sah mich eine Weile nur stumm an. Schließlich umarmte er mich. „Du hättest auf mich hören sollen, Mädchen!" Ich weinte. „Wie ist es dazu gekommen?" Ich wollte ihm nicht die Wahrheit sagen. „Es hat nicht mehr im Bett geklappt…" „Du lügst! Das sollst du nicht, das weißt du!" „Ich lüge nicht!" Er seufzte und ließ mich los. „Sindi, man hat euch stundenlang aus Zimmern stöhnen hören...Bei euch kann es nicht, nicht klappen." Ich sah ihn stumm an. „Also...was ist der wahre Grund?" „Wir haben fremd gefickt." „Weiter?" „Ich hab seine Wohnung verunstaltet." „uuund?" „Er hat mich geschlagen." „WAS?!" „...Das hat sich ja jetzt alles erledigt. Wir haben uns getrennt...und...und…" Ich fing wieder an zu weinen. „Wir haben uns getrennt!!!" Ich klammerte mich an ihn und schluchzte wehleidig. Er grummelte und tätschelte mir den Rücken. „Ehrlich gesagt, ist das auch gut so..." Ich ließ ihn los. „HAST DU SIE NOCH ALLE?!", schrie ich donnernd. Er sah mich höchst irritiert und geschockt an. „Was?" „Du musst sagen, dass dir dass ja alles so was von Leid tut und du das alles nicht verstehen kannst!!!" Wütend ging ich weg und ließ den höchst verwirrten Legolas stehen. Plötzlich standen drei meiner Freundinnen vor mir. Nel´Hadar, Senuris und meine beste Freundin Marlen. Nelly fing an zu quietschen und gab mir einen Kuss auf die Backe. Senuris schlug mir zur Begrüßung auf den Kopf. Marlen kam auf mich zu gerannt und sprang mich an. (Man muss bedenken dass ich so Freunde wirklich habe! lol) Kaum 10 Minuten später saßen wir in einer Kneipe mit 4 anderen Typen. Senuris: „Warum hats jetzt eigentlich net geklappt?" „Ach...Streit!" Marlen grinste. „Und habt ihr?" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Du kennst mich. Es gibt keinen Typen mit dem ich noch nicht hatte." Nelly seufzte. „Aber ihr habt doch verhütet, oder?" „Äh...!" Senuris sah mich böse an, nahm meine Hand und fing an sie zu schlagen. Nachdem sie fertig war, fragte sie. „Und? Schwanger?", fragte sie schon eher aus Scherz. „Ja klar!" Sie lachten. Ich verdrehte die Augen und stand auf um mein Zimmer aufzusuchen, da mir schlecht wurde. Als ich zur Tür raus ging hörte ich nur noch so Sachen wie: „OH Scheiße!!! Sie hat es ernst gemeint!!!", oder von Nel´Hadar „Sindi! Treib ab! Das ist dein En...oh Hallooo!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. Ja, Nelly war fast so schlimm wie ich...aber auch nur fast. Nachdem ich meinen Vater getroffen hatte und ich mir mal wieder eine Moralpredigt antun musste, gab es Abendessen. Die Tage vergingen. Ich hatte mich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt. Nun hatte ich schon ewig kein Sex mehr gehabt...Ja, ich vermisste Elrohir...nicht nur wegen dem Sex...Ich entschloss mich frühzeitig schlafen zu gehen. Schließlich war ich in meinem Zimmer. Schnell hatte ich mich umgekleidet und legte mich hin. Als plötzlich das Geräusch von Metall das auf Stein aufschlug hörte. Ich setzte mich auf und sah wie so ein komischer Haken von einem Wurfseil an meinem Fenster hing. Plötzlich wurde das Seil angespannt...jemand schien nun hoch zu klettern. Ich nahm mein Schwert und machte mich kampfbereit. Ob jetzt ein Ork oder sonst was kommen würde: Ich wäre kampfbereit!

Elrohir:

Durch einen Tipp von einem Dienstboten gelangte ich unter das Fenster von Sinduriels Zimmer, aus dem kein Licht schien. Nun ja, sie würde bestimmt schon schlafen. Umso leichteres Spiel für mich! Zum Glück hatte ich wenigstens an ein paar Utensilien für mein geplantes Vorhaben gedacht. So auch ein Seil mit einem Widerhaken dran. Diesen schmiss ich nun gekonnt hinauf, sodass er an der Brüstung von dem Balkon hängen blieb. Gelenkig kletterte ich empor. Nachdem ich über die Brüstung gesprungen war, setzte ich meinen Weg ins Innere des Zimmers fort. Als ich dieses betrat machte ich Sinduriel an die Wand gedrückt mit ihrem Schwert in der Hand, aus. Wir beide seufzten gleichzeitig auf. Ich, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Entführung nun deutlich schwieriger werden würde. Und sie..."Ach, nur du! Ich hatte schon Schiss, dass das irgendein Monster sein würde." Sie musterte mich kurz. "Na ja...ich lag ja eigentlich gar nicht so falsch." "Nun, steck doch bitte erst einmal dein Schwert weg, ja?" Ich traute ihr nicht wirklich über den Weg mit dem spitzen Ding in der Hand. Sie schaute mich misstrauisch an. "Sag mal...was suchst du hier eigentlich?" Toll! Jetzt war ich schon wieder in eine Zwickmühle geraten. Ich schaute mich im Raum um. "Ich...äh. Ich…du hast was von mir mitgenommen. Und ich wollte es wieder zurückholen." Sie wusste dass ich log. Na ja, ich glaube das hätte jeder gemerkt. Sie ließ es sich jedoch nicht wirklich anmerken. Stattdessen zog sie ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe. "So? Was denn? Du meinst doch nicht die Kette?" "Oh nein, nein...nicht die Kette! Ähm…hättest du vielleicht Lust auf einen Ausflug?" Ich ging dabei mit hinter dem Rücken verrenkten Armen auf sie zu. Ihre Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Du hast doch irgendwas vor..."Dabei wanderte ihr Blick auf das Seil. Sinduriel richtete ihr Schwert auf mich. "Bleib stehen!" Ich hielt an. Sie schritt an mir vorbei und ehe ich noch etwas tun konnte, hatte sie das Seil, was wieder nach unten führen sollte, durchtrennt. Verdammt! Jetzt führte der Weg nur noch durch die Gänge des Palastes. Ich seufzte erneut. "Und was sollte das jetzt?" Sie kam zurück ins Zimmer. "Bei dir weiß man ja nie!" Ich grinste dreckig und setzte mich auf ihr Bett. "Weißt du...ich hab dich wirklich vermisst in den letzten Tagen." "Tja…Pech! Das hast du dir ja selbst zuzuschreiben!" Ich stand wieder auf. "Hör zu, Süße! Es tut mir wirklich unbeschreiblich Leid! Vergib mir! Ich wollte niemals so etwas tun...ich wusste ja noch nicht mal, dass ich in der Lage bin so etwas zu tun. Bitte! Ich brauche dich!" Während ich so redete bewegte ich mich immer näher an sie heran. Sie schwieg. Als ich geendet hatte, stand ich genau vor ihr. Das Schwert hatte sie schon längst aus der Hand gelegt. "Und unser Kind soll doch mit uns beiden aufwachsen, oder?" Ich wollte sie gerade in die Arme nehmen, als…"Sicher nicht! Verschwinde! Wir können in 10 Jahren noch einmal reden." Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Ist das dein allerletztes Wort?" Sie nickte. Ein Seufzen meinerseits. "Gut...Dann muss es eben anders gehen!" Mit einer Armbewegung hatte ich sie über meine rechte Schulter gelegt. Sie fauchte und trommelte gegen meinen Rücken. Während ich versuchte den Ausgang zu finden kam so etwas wie "Fick dich, Elrohir! Und lass mich gefälligst runter!" oder "Machs dir doch selbst!". Ich hatte wirklich Angst gleich vor 100 Wachen zu stehen, doch bis jetzt kam noch nichts. Nach circa 10 Minuten wilden Herumirrens, war sie endlich etwas stiller und ich in heller Verzweiflung. "Verdammt! Wo gehts denn hier lang?"

Anmerkung:

Wieder danken wir allen Reviewern, die immer noch sehr spärlich sind.IHR ANDEREN DÜRFT RUHIG AUCH WAS SAGEN!Selbst wenn ihr die FF scheiße finden solltet. (g )Was dann natürlich heißt, dass wir anfangen zu schreien und euch "unsere Leute" auf den Hals hetzen....Nein,nein!Schreibt ruhig.;)

Gaaaaaaaaaanz besonders dolle danken wir natürlich unserer liebsten Narwain-01.Du musst dir jetzt mal bitte vorstellen, dass wir dir gerade zu Füssen liegen.äh...joa.Vielen Dank.;)

Liebste Grüße,

eure VaireundFifi


	14. 14

Kap 14

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

„Elrohir...lass mich runter, oder ich schlag dich!" Er seufzte, ließ mich runter und hielt mich fest. „Süße, wie soll ich denn hier raus kommen, wenn du nicht die Klappe hältst?" Er schaute sich um. „Am Schluss entkommst du mir noch." Er schien nun etwas gefunden zu haben und zog mich mit in eine Richtung. Er nahm ein Seil das irgendetwas befestigte von der Wand, das "Etwas" fiel scheppernd zu Boden. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, oder?!" Er drehte mich um und band meine Hände hinten zusammen. Etwas zu spät fing ich an mich zu währen. Er drückte mich auf den Boden, um meine Füße zu fesseln. „Elrohir! Ich schreie!" Gerade wollte er mir ein Tuch um den Mund binden, als ich einen ohrenbetäubenden Schrei von mir gab. Er hallte noch in den Gängen wieder. Elrohir sprang auf. „Hast du sie noch alle? Oh man, halt doch einmal deine hysterische Klappe!" Er „hob" mich grob hoch und warf mich wieder über seine Schulter. Er lief ziemlich schnell. Ich grinste… Jetzt würde ganz sicher jemand kommen um mich zu retten. Nachdem er fast den Ausgang erreicht hatte (ich war dem Wahnsinn nahe) hielt er plötzlich an. Ich hörte die Stimme von meinem Bruder sprechen. „Gib sie her!!!" Ich baumelte da irgendwie hinter Elrohir und langsam wurde mir schlecht. „Lass mich runter, oder ich kotze dir den Rücken voll!" Er verdrehte die Augen und stellte mich in einer Ecke ab. „Legolas, wie wärs damit: Du lässt uns einfach durch und du bekommst keins auf die Fresse?!" Er lachte. „Du nimmst sie schon gegen ihren Willen mit, was tust du dann wenn sie mal keinen Bock auf deine perversen Spiele hat?" „Oh, ich kann auch durchaus romantisch sein!"

Elrohir:

Legolas ließ sich anscheinend auch durch dieses Argument nicht umstimmen, denn er kam bedrohlich auf mich zu geschritten. "Du hast sie geschlagen! Schon vergessen? Und da glaubst du allen Ernstes noch, dass ich sie mit dir mitgehen lasse?" Ich überlegte. "Na ja...nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich dieses gewollt. Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Aber ich weiß nicht, was dich das angehen sollte. Also entschuldige uns jetzt, bitte!" "Dafür musst du erst an mir vorbei." Ich seufzte und schaute kurz zu Sinduriel, die nur grummelnd versuchte sich irgendwie zu befreien, was ihr nicht recht gut gelang. "Na schön, Legolas! Dann muss ich dir eins aufs Maul geben." Er kam immer näher und wollte mir gerade seine Faust ins Gesicht rammen, als ich schnell auswich und ihm ein Bein stellte. Bevor er sich wieder aufstellen konnte, setzte ich mich einfach auf ihn drauf. Mit dem Gesicht auf den Boden gedrückt, presste er "Geh von mir runter! Du bist nicht gerade ein Fliegengewicht." hervor. Ich zog einen Schmollmund. "Das ich deine Schwester entführen will, ist noch lange kein Grund mich so zu beleidigen." Sinduriel meldete sich jetzt auch wieder aus ihrer Ecke zu Wort. "Man Legolas! Jetzt lieg da doch nicht so rum." Er schnauzte "Du hast leicht reden!" zurück. Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Okay, Schluss jetzt ihr beiden. Wir haben im Moment wirklich keine Zeit für Geschwisterzickerein." Damit stand ich auf, hielt dabei aber noch Legolas Hände hinter seinem Rücken fest, sodass er auch aufstehen musste. Ich schaute mich um. Überall waren Türen. (Is ja auch ein Flur!;)Ich machte die erstbeste auf und siehe da...Ich hatte Glück! Es war eine Besenkammer. "Oh nein! Das wagst du nicht! Dann will ich mich lieber mit dir bis zum Tode bekämpfen, als diese Peinlichkeit über mich ergehen zu lassen." Ich grinste. "Nicht doch, Legolas! Du strahlender Held!" Mit diesen Worten schob ich ihn in die Kammer und verschloss die Tür. Er brüllte noch lange. Ich wand mich nun Sinduriel wieder zu, die mich nur genervt anschaute. "Was soll der Scheiß? Du provozierst doch nur Krieg. Ich will nicht mitkommen." Ich ging auf sie zu und warf sie wieder über meine Schulter. "Oh doch. Ich glaub schon. Spätestens nach unserem Versöhnungsfick."

Sinduriel:

Und so wurde ich weiterhin verschleppt. Wir begegneten niemandem mehr. Wir waren draußen und stumm beobachtete ich wie das Schloss immer kleiner wurde. Wir hatten sein Pferd erreicht. „Wo willst du eigentlich hin? Ich meine, dir ist schon klar, dass man mich suchen wird?" „Deswegen werde ich auch nicht nach Bruchtal zurück reiten. Wir reiten nach Lorien!" Er stieg mit mir aufs Pferd und ritt los. Es schien mir so als wolle er am Anduin entlang reiten, vielleicht weil da die Gefahr angegriffen zu werden viel geringer war. Und so ritten wir. Wir ritten allerdings nicht lange, da es schon Nacht wurde. Also suchte er einen einigermaßen stillen Platz um zu rasten. Dort machte er ein kleines Feuer und schaute mich dann stumm an. Ich saß immer noch gefesselt auf dem Boden, schaute ihn jedoch nicht mehr an. „Ich mache dich los, wenn du mir versprichst dass du nicht abhaust!" „Oh Süßer, du weißt doch genau, dass ich das hier nicht kann, da es zu gefährlich ist. Übrigens ist mir kalt!" „Du bist ja auch nur im Nachthemd! Du bist so was von unvernünftig!" Er sah mich fieß grinsend an, ging zum Pferd und zog eine Decke aus einer Tasche. „Wer hat mich denn bitte entführt?" Er befreite mich von meinen Fesseln. „Du hast mir ja keine andere Wahl gelassen." Ich wollte grad nach der Decke greifen, als er sich selbst damit zu deckte. Ich sah ihn etwas doof an. „Was? Du kannst ja mit unter die Decke kommen, dann wird's sicher warm!" Ich zog meine Hand, die ich nach der Decke ausgestreckt hatte, zurück und stand auf. Ich lachte. „Ahh, das will also unser lieber Elli! Bin ich nicht zu fett?" Mein Lachen war ziemlich zickig und künstlich. „Ach Süße, ich hab mich doch geändert! Ich seh da wirklich gar nichts." Er zeigte auf meinen Bauch. Ich ging etwas weiter weg vom Feuer. Er sagte nichts. Ich ging noch weiter weg. „Was machst du da?" Ich rannte weg. Ich verschwand in den kleinen Wald. Ich hörte wie er mir folgte. Allerdings hatte ich einen Vorsprung. Ich würde es schaffen! Ich würde mich doch nicht einfach entführen lassen. Plötzlich hörte ich ein Rascheln. Ich blieb stehen. Ich hörte Elrohir nicht mehr, nur noch Rascheln und Knurren. Oh Mist! Ich hatte vergessen wie gefährlich es doch hier war. Plötzlich sprangen fünf Orks auf einmal aus Büschen auf mich zu.

Elrohir:

Na toll! Wusste sie denn nicht, dass Orks und anderes Ungeziefer hier rum schlich? Ich seufzte. Unverbesserlich! Plötzlich hörte ich Knurren und Geschrei, was eindeutig von Sinduriel stammte. Zum Glück hatte ich meinen Bogen und mein Schwert dabei. So schnell ich konnte rannte ich in die Richtung, aus der die Geräusche drangen. Als ich ankam, sah ich einen Ork am Boden liegen und zwei andere versuchten gerade Sinduriel irgendwie festzuhalten. Wiederum zwei andere grinsten nur bösartig und blitzten gefährlich mit ihren Schwertern. Sinduriel grinste nur fies. "So...ihr wollt also spielen?" Als einer der beiden auf sie zu kam verpasste sie ihm einen Fußtritt mitten in seine hässliche Visage. Ich grinste. Sie war ja so süß! Als sie gerade mit dem zweiten fertig war, fragte ich sie laut, sodass sich auch die noch zwei übrig gebliebenen Orks umdrehten "Kann ich dir irgendwie behilflich sein, Liebling?". Sie sah mich wütend an. "Ja! Allerdings, du fauler Kerl! Beweg deinen Arsch und dazu bitte noch dein Schwert!" Nach circa 5 Minuten hatten wir alle restlichen Orks umgelegt.

Sinduriel:

Elrohir nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich zum Lager zurück. „Siehst du? Alleine hättest du das nicht geschafft." „Von wegen! Du hast es doch gesehen!" Wir kamen an. Er nahm die Fesseln und legte sie mir wieder an. Ich leistete keinen Widerstand, da es ja eh keinen Sinn hatte. Plötzlich legte er mich aufs Pferd, sodass ich wirklich ziemlich unbequem lag. „Was wird das?" Er ging in die Hocke und schaute mir ins Gesicht, was irgendwo rumbaumelte. „Entweder du schläfst auf dem Pferd oder...mit mir!" Ich lächelte ihn an. „Dazu wirst du mich aber los machen müssen." Er grinste und nahm mich vom Pferd runter. „Mir gefällt es wenn du dich nicht bewegen kannst!", antwortete er pervers schauend. „Mir aber nicht!" Er seufzte. „Wenn ich dich los mache, versprichst du mir, dass du nicht abhaust?" „Nein!" Er sah mich nun wirklich genervt an. Ich grinste. „Ich hab einen Vorschlag! Du befreist mich von den Fesseln und ich darf abhauen. Du gibst mir 10 Sekunden Vorsprung! Wenn ich entkomme, entkomme ich dir. Wenn du mich erwischst, treiben wir es!" Er grinste. „Abgemacht!" Er befreite mich von meinen Fesseln. „Los, los! Renn!" Ich hetzte los. Ab in den Wald. Ich hörte Elrohir nicht lange zählen. Es musste wohl so aussehen, als würde ich von einem Ork verfolgt werden. Auf jeden Fall rannte ich eine Weile, bis plötzlich Elrohir vor mir von einem Baum sprang. „Ich hab dich!" Mit zerknirschtem Gesichtsausdruck schaute ich ihn an. Schließlich entschloss ich mich, ihn mit mir zuziehen. Schließlich fand ich einen Platz im Wald, der nicht über und über mit Dornenbüschen bedeckt war. Dort küsste ich ihn dann leidenschaftlich. Er erwiderte den Kuss sofort. Als wir kurz aufhörten uns zu küssen, stöhnte er leise in meinen Mund. „Ich hab dich so vermisst!" Ich hätte ihm so gerne gesagt, dass es mir auch so ging, aber das würde alles wieder von vorne anfangen lassen. Also küsste ich ihn wieder und drückte ihn auf den Boden. Dann setzte ich mich breitbeinig auf ihn drauf. Er versuchte die Schnüre meines Nachtkleides zu öffnen, entschied sich dann aber doch wieder es zu zerreißen. Mich durchfuhr ein Schauer, als er mir über meine angespannten Schultern strich und dabei mein Kleid auszog. Ich öffnete ungeduldig sein Hemd. Meine Hand fuhr über seinen nackten Waschbrettbauch. Er fing an seine Hose zu öffnen, ich griff gleich in sie rein und umfasste dort sein Direkt. Ich fing an ihn zu massieren...Er stöhnte leise auf. Ich machte weiter, sein Stöhnen wurde nun lauter. Er küsste mich fordernd. Ich hörte wieder auf. Er drehte sich mit mir um. Leidenschaftlich küssten wir uns, während wir uns fest aneinander drückten. Er zog mich mit sich hoch, küsste mich am Hals, während ich mich möglichst fest gegen seine steife Stelle drückte. Ich zog seine Hose nun aus und er befreite mich nun ganz von meinem Nachthemd. Er küsste mich noch tiefer und fuhr mit der Hand über meine Brüste und küsste sie.

Elrohir:

Ich grinste. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie nicht freiwillig bei mir bleiben würde! Nach diesem Fick sollte das wirklich kein Problem mehr sein. Ich küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Sinduriel wurde immer angespannter. Ich zwang sie, sich wieder hinzulegen. Ein letzter Kuss und ich fuhr mit meinem Kopf nach unten zwischen ihr Beine. Mit den Händen drückte ich sie etwas weiter auseinander. Sinduriel stöhnte auf und fragte: "Was soll das denn werden?" Ich grinste sie nur an, bevor ich mit meiner Zunge langsam in sie eindrang. Es durchfuhr sie ein Ruck. "Elrohir! Was...was"  
Ich lächelte. "Ganz ruhig! Entspann dich und genieß es. Vertrau mir!" Ich drang erneut in sie ein. Zog mich zurück und kam wieder. Immer und immer wieder. Die lauten Seufzer und lustvollen Schreie von Sinduriel spornten mich nur noch mehr an. Ich wurde immer schneller und dann...kam sie. Mit einem lauten Aufschrei erreichte sie ihren Höhepunkt. Lächelnd richtete ich mich wieder etwas auf und sah in das absolut zufriedene Gesicht von meiner Geliebten. Dann seufzte sie und sah mich lächelnd an. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das ´so kannst." Ich grinste. "Tja...Übung macht den Meister." Sie lachte auf. "Na dann..."Sie kam hoch und küsste mich leidenschaftlich. Ich legte mich auf den Rücken. Grinsend machte sie sich auf den Weg nach unten. Dort angekommen, nahm sie mein Direkt in den Mund und saugte langsam dran. Ich stöhnte lustvoll auf. Ich merkte, dass sie grinste. Sie wurde immer schneller, bis ich mich mit einem "Oh Eru!" in ihrem Mund ergoss.  
Ich lag da wie erschlagen. Ich konnte an nichts klares mehr denken. Mit einem schelmischen Grinsen im Gesicht legte sie sich halb auf mich. "Bin doch gar nicht so schlecht, oder?" Ich konnte nur schwach den Kopf schütteln und ein "Tu doch nicht so...Gibs zu! Das hast du schon mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen."


	15. 15

Kap 15

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Ich grinste: „Klar doch!" Wir küssten uns wieder. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Körper, verweilten an meiner Hüfte und drückten sie fest an sich, sodass er in mich eindrang. Ich stöhnte mit ihm zusammen auf. Ich begann mich zu bewegen. Er drückte mich noch fester an sich. Ich wollte dass er noch tiefer in mich ging, was er auch tat. Wir stöhnten lustvoll, seine Hände strichen über meine Brüste, meine Nippel verhärteten sich noch mehr. Er beschleunigte den Rhythmus und wurde immer heftiger. Ich drückte mich fest an ihn, eng aneinander klebend drehten wir uns um. Meine Beine waren um ihn geschlungen. Er stützte sich über mir ab, um dann noch fester zuzustoßen. Ich spürte diese unglaubliche Hitze in mir. Ich wollte ihn immer mehr in mir spüren, drückte mich immer fester an ihn. Ich fühlte wie er sich nun in mir ergoss. Er stöhnte noch einmal laut auf, gleich darauf fühlte ich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl in mir. Ich schrie laut auf und sackte zusammen. Er blieb auf mir liegen, während wir uns keuchend leidenschaftlich küssten. Nach einer Weile rollte er sich von mir runter und blieb dort liegen. Ich rückte gleich wieder zu ihm und schmiegte mich an ihn.

Elrohir:

Nach einer Weile machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg zurück zum Lager. Ich sah Sinduriel fragend an. Sie seufzte und verdrehte die Augen. "Nein, du musst mich nicht wieder fesseln. Hab ja eh keine Chance!" Ein zufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf meine Lippen. "Gut! Wäre eh etwas zu gefährlich geworden, wenn wir mal wieder angegriffen worden wären!" Also schwang ich mich hinter sie aufs Pferd und wir ritten los. Nach zwei Stunden fragte mich Sinduriel plötzlich: "Sag mal...jetzt wo wir schon gerade mal hier sind, können wir uns doch auch mal Dol Guldur angucken, oder?" Ich seufzte. "Du weißt schon, dass es da ziemlich gefährlich ist und dass wir dabei drauf gehen könnten?" Ein Lachen von Sinduriel. "Wirst du mit dem Alter etwa feige?" Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Man! Du nervst, Frau!" Die Folge war eine schmollende Sindi. "Also schön! Damit mein "Liebling" auch mal was von Mittelerde zusehen kriegt…"So ritten wir gen Dol Guldur, dem früheren Sitz von Sauron. Klasse! Als müsste ich mir das auch noch antun.  
Nach 5 Stunden hatten wir "die gefährliche Zone" erreicht. Wir schauten uns um. "hm...Sieht doch gar nicht so schlecht aus, hier!" Ich sah sie komisch an. "Gehts dir noch gut? Hier liegen überall Orkleichen." Wir sahen uns um. Wo man auch hinsah...es waren Kadaver soweit das Auge reichte, zu sehen.  
"Tzs...Ja, eben! Deshalb ja!" Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dann grinste sie auf einmal. "Außerdem mag ich solch düstere Stimmungen." Ich rollte mit den Augen. "Das macht mich immer so...heiß!" Klick! Grinsend fragte ich: "Wollen wir eine Rast einlegen?" "Nein!" Jetzt war ich derjenige der schmollte. "Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt..."Schnell fiel sie mir ins Wort. "Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich es auch ausführe." tzs...Weiber! Also ritten wir weiter. War ja eh nicht viel los hier.  
Nach zwei weiteren Tagen erreichten wir die Grenzen Loriens...

Sinduriel:

So ritten wir durch Lorien. Plötzlich hörte ich leise Schritte. Elrohir schien sie auch zu hören, denn wir drehten uns gleichzeitig um. Und wen sahen meine entzückten Augen? Haldir! Er kam schwul (ich mag Haldir lol) lächelnd auf uns zu. Hinter ihm gingen noch ne Menge anderer Elben, die uns langsam einholten, bis sie so ne Art Kreis um uns gebildet hatten. Haldir erhob freudig das Wort. „Elrohir! Sinduriel! Was führt euch hier her? Was für eine Überraschung!" Er warf Elrohir einen verführerischen Blick zu, der daraufhin nur zähneknirschend lächelte. „Wir möchten meine Großmutter besuchen. Sei so nett und führ uns nach Caras Galadhron!" Bevor Haldir noch was sagen konnte, gab ich einen überraschten Laut von mir. Unter den Elben stand Handis, ein wirklich guter Freund;) von mir. Ich ging auf ihn zu um ihn stürmisch zu umarmen. Er war wohl noch an meine Freizügigkeit gewöhnt, denn er zog mich zu sich und wollte mir einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss geben, als ich grob weg gezogen wurde. Ich schaute zu Elrohir, der irgendwie überhaupt nicht böse aussah. Er grinste mich an und küsste mich hart. Als er seine Lippen von meinen löste(was sich wirklich nur um Millimeter handelte), warf er Handis einen warnenden Blick zu. „Vergiss es, Kleiner!" Handis lächelte, nickte und ging wieder etwas zurück, zu den anderen Elben. Haldir räusperte sich und schaute mit nassen Augen weg. „Also, wir führen euch nun!" So gingen wir weiter. Wir kamen an und latschten nun die ganzen Treppen nach oben, um eine dramatische Begrüßung von Galadriel durchzumachen. Nachdem ihr Mann und all die Elben weg waren, ging sie zu Elrohir und umarmte ihn herzlich. „Hi Schatzi! Wie geht's dir? Gibt's ja nicht! Du bist immer noch mit ihr zusammen? Wow! Du machst Fortschritte! Hey Sindi! Wie geht's?" Ich war schon längst nicht mehr anwesend, denn ich schaute mich begeistert um.

Elrohir:

Nachdem ich Sinduriel von dem Anblick losreißen konnte, bezogen wir erstmal unser Zimmer. Als wir davor standen, fragte Sinduriel den Bediensteten schmollend "Kann ich nicht ein eigenes Zimmer bekommen?" Ich grummelte ein "Tu mal nicht so...", was sie auch durchaus verstand. Sie grinste und gab mir einen feuchten Wangenkuss. "War doch nur ein Witz, du alter Schmollmund!", dabei machte sie mich nach. Ich rollte meine Augen und brachte nur ein "tzs..."heraus. Ich legte mich aufs Bett und schloss die Augen. Endlich mal wieder etwas Entspannung! Doch dann kam ein "Toll! Man, Elrohir! Mir ist langweilig. Lass uns was machen. Wie wäre es mit ´von Baum zu Baum springen, oder schwimmen oder irgendwelche Spiele. Die werden hier doch täglich organisiert, oder?". Ein Seufzen meinerseits. "Du hast Recht...Hier existiert eine Art ´Animationsprogramm, aber ich bin wirklich müde, ok? Ich musste dich erst ausfindig machen, dann entführen und dann mit dir auch noch durch halb Mittelerde tingeln. Ich hab für heute erstmal genug." "nä –nä -nä...Du bist so ne alte Zicke! Pech für dich! Ich gehe mich auf jeden Fall jetzt amüsieren. Bis später, Muffel."  
Ich schlief ungefähr 5 Stunden, bis ich mich endlich aufraffen konnte und mich zu einem "einfach mal ruhigen" Spaziergang durch den Wald von Lorien aufmachte. Die Vögel zwitscherten, das Wasser in den Bächen rauschte und die Blätter auf den Bäumen raschelten. Es war einfach so...entspannend. Doch dann hörte ich eine laute Menge aufstöhnen, wie bei einem Turnier oder ähnlichem...  
Ich erschrak innerlich. Was hatte sie nun schon wieder angestellt? Würde ich Sinduriel jetzt nackt mit einer anderen Elbin beim Schlammketschen erwischen, oder...hm…gar nicht mal so schlecht die Idee. Grinsend machte ich mich schon mal auf den Anblick bereit und ging durch die Büsche, bis ich zu einer großen Wiese kam. Dort fand ich Sinduriel wie erwartet...jedoch nicht nackt, nicht mit Schlamm und nicht mit einem anderen weiblichen Wesen zusammen, sondern mit dem Typen von vorhin sich duellierend. Na ja...was sollte es schon? Wenigstens lag sie nicht auf ihm drauf! Die beiden schwangen immer verbissener ihre Schwerter, was aber nicht sonderlich gefährlich war, da es klar war, dass sie sich nichts antun würden. Doch dann schlug Handis, Sinduriel das Schwert aus der Hand und richtete es auf ihre Kehle. Alle Umstehenden brachen in begeistertes Klatschen aus. So auch ich. Man musste ja schließlich auch mal fair sein...;) Lächelnd nahm Sinduriel ihre Hände hoch, wonach er das Schwert runter und sie freundschaftlich in den Arm nahm. Sie lachte auf. Dann erkannte sie mich plötzlich und kam breit grinsend auf mich zu. "Mir hättest du die Augen ausgekratzt, wenn ich gewonnen hätte, stimmts?" Wir grinsten uns beide an. "Wollen wir es ausprobieren?" Doch noch bevor ich antworten konnte, kam Handis auf uns zu und legte den Arm um Sinduriel, was ich mit einem Hochziehen meiner Augenbrauen bedachte. "Und? Wie siehts aus? Krieg ich nun meinen Gewinn?" Mein fragender Blick wanderte zu Sinduriel hinab. Sie versuchte krampfhaft meinem Blick auszuweichen. Na schön...wenn du nicht willst. Ich wand mich an Handis. "Was war denn als Gewinn vereinbart?" Er lachte kurz auf, was mich schon zum nachdenken brachte. "Nun...wenn sie gewonnen hätte, hätte ich drei Jahre als Gärtner für sie arbeiten müssen." Und dann kam etwas, was ich nicht erwartet hatte..."Aber da ich ja gewonnen habe, wird sie wohl oder übel eine Nacht mit mir verbringen müssen."

Sinduriel:

Ich lachte. Allerdings klang es ziemlich ängstlich und es war wohl eher die Ankündigung von einer Katastrophe. Wenn Handis jetzt die Klappe gehalten hätte, wärs vielleicht nicht ganz so schlimm gekommen. Aber nein, Männer können ihre Fresse ja nicht halten! „Also, mein Freund, heute Abend um 8 gehört sie mir. Sie wird sich sicher freuen mal wieder etwas Spaß zu haben!" Seine Hand lag auf meinem Bein und zog den Stoff meines Kleids etwas hoch. Elrohir sah das und schaute ihn belustigt an. „Kleiner, lass das lieber! Erstens, wenn du so gut bist, warum musst du es dir erst verdienen mit ihr zu schlafen? Und zweitens, wenn du deine Finger nicht von ihrem Arsch nimmst, hast du sie das nächste Mal, auf deiner gebrochenen Nase!" Er grinste. „Gut gesprochen! Kannst ja mitmachen!" Bevor Elli noch was sagen konnte, befreite ich mich von Handis und stellte mich direkt vor Elrohir. „Ach Süßer, lass mir doch den Spaß! Du hast dann auch einen Wunsch frei!" Er sah mich nachdenkend an. Ich war voller Optimismus, als Handis mal wieder seine Fresse aufmachte. „Du kannst sie eh gleich aufgeben! Ich meine, ich kenne sie viel länger als du, hab wahrscheinlich schon viel öfter mit ihr als du. Außerdem kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du sie besser zum Orgasmus bringst als ich. Du wirst sehen! In ein paar Jahren wird sie mir noch einen blasen und dich…" Handis stürzte hart zu Boden, während Elrohir immer noch mit geballter Faust dastand. „Halt die Fresse Milchwichser! Die Nacht hast du mit ihr. Aber auch nur, weil das nächste Mal für sie das geilste sein wird, was sie überhaupt je erlebt hat! Und das wird ganz sicher nicht mit dir sein!" Handis saß auf dem Boden und grinste ihn provokant an. „Wir werden sehen!" Elrohir spuckte auf den Boden und sah ihn verachtend an. Er ging. Kaum war er weg, stand Handis auch schon auf und wir küssten uns leidenschaftlich. Als wir kurz aufhörten, fragte ich: „Wo machen wirs?" „Warum nicht hier?" Ich schaute mich um. „Weil hier ganz viele um uns rum stehen und uns doof angucken?" Er seufzte, hob mich hoch und eilte in sein Zimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er mich wieder auf den Boden. Wir küssten uns wieder, dann stumpte ich ihn aufs Bett und stellte mich herausfordernd vors Bett. Er grinste. „Immer noch so dominant wie eh und je!" Ich lächelte. „Aber nicht doch, Süßer! Du bringst mich noch dazu mich zurück zuhalten." Ich hob mein Kleid über meine Schultern und ließ es achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Ich spazierte am Bett vorbei und stellte mich provokant neben ihn. Mit einem Ruck lag ich auf dem Bett und er küsste mich wieder. Seine Hand befreite mich von meinem Slip. Hastig öffnete ich sein Hemd und begann mit meiner Hand über seinen Körper zu fahren. Über seine raue Hose und über seine steife Stelle die gleich noch steifer wurde. Ungeduldig öffnete er seine Hose, die ich ihm daraufhin auszog. Wir küssten uns immer leidenschaftlicher, seine Hand drückte sich auf meinen Hintern. Ich rollte mich auf ihn, so dass ich auf ihm saß und er gut in mich eindringen konnte. Wir stöhnten auf. Langsam fing ich an mich auf ihm zu bewegen, und wurde schneller. Handis steuerte schließlich den Rhythmus und irgendwann lag ich wieder unten. Nun stieß er erbarmungslos zu. Unser Stöhnen war laut und heißer. Meine Hände gruben sich in sein Haar, während er weiter gnadenlos zustieß. Doch bevor wir kamen zog er sich wieder aus mir zurück. Wieder küssten wir uns. Da wir nun nebeneinander lagen konnte ich mein eines Bein auf ihn legen. Handis ließ seine Hände über meinen Körper wandern, liebkoste meine Brüste und meinen Bauch. Ich stöhnte leise auf als er wieder in mich eindrang und sich so umdrehte, dass ich auf ihm saß. Wieder fingen wir an uns zu bewegen. Ich stützte mich mit meinen Händen auf seiner Brust ab. Wir stöhnten gnadenlos, bewegten uns immer schneller, härter, fester. Bis ich dieses unglaubliche Gefühl in mir spürte und er sich tief in mir ergoss.

Anmerkung: Entschuldigung,dass es so lange gedauert hatte,aber man ist ja manchmal sehr beschäftigt mit...Ach scheiß drauf,wir oder zumindest ich(Vaire) waren einfach zu faul um eins neu zu laden.Sorry!Schlagt mich ruhig.Auf jeden Fall hoffen wir,dass euch das neue Kapitel gefällt.Besonderen Gruß auch an Narwain-01.;)

Mit Liebe,eure VaireundFifi


	16. 16

Kap 16

Dirrty

Elrohir:

Ich beschloss mich mal wieder etwas nützlich zu machen und marschierte geradewegs zu dem Lager der Truppen von Lorien. Als ich ankam wurde ich auch sogleich freundlich von Haldir, dem Hauptmann der Galadhrim begrüßt. Wir gingen lächelnd auf einander zu und bevor er mich noch umarmen konnte, schlug ich ihm freundschaftlich, kräftig auf die Schulter. "Na ,Freund? Könntest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"  
Er grinste. Scheiße! Schnell, red weiter. Sonst kommt er noch auf dumme Gedanken! Ich räusperte mich. "Natürlich! Ich bin für alles bereit. Was soll ich für dich tun?" "Könnte ich vielleicht mitkommen, bei euren Grenzpatroulien? Mir ist sowas von langweilig." Er lachte. "Sicher doch, Elrohir. Für dich ist doch immer ein Platz frei!" Ein Zwinkern seinerseits. Na ja, was solls? Er war ein netter Kerl.

Eine Weile später war ich wieder ganz in meinem Element. Durch die Wälder rennen und jagen! Außerdem hatte ich gemerkt, dass sich langsam ein kleiner Bauch bei mir bildete (Nur Einbildung! Keine Sorge!;), was sich - so hoffte ich- dadurch wieder in den Griff bringen ließe. Und wir hatten Glück! Eine Gruppe Orks, circa 50 an der Zahl, marschierten an den Grenzen vorbei. Ein Grinsen zu Haldir und den anderen Kriegern, ließ mich, mich vorbereiten. Und dann war es soweit. Auf ein Zeichen von Haldir spannten wir alle unsere Bögen. Wir erwischten ungefähr die Hälfte. Dann sprangen wir von den Bäumen und machten uns auf den Nahkampf bereit. Gekonnt ließ ich mein Schwert auf die Feinde niedersausen, bis mich plötzlich ein lautes "ELROHIR! PASS AUF!" herumfahren ließ. Doch da war es schon zu spät, ein Ork hatte mich mit seinem Pfeil in die Rippen getroffen. Ich stöhnte auf. Schnell konnte ich gerade noch einem Ork den Kopf abschlagen, bevor er es bei mir getan hätte. Ächzend ging ich zu Boden. Ich konnte gerade noch ein freudiges "Oh nein! Jetzt muss ich ihm das Hemd ausziehen und den Pfeil aus seinem Waschbrettbauch ziehen!" vernehmen, bevor mir schwarz vor Augen wurde und ich in Ohnmacht fiel.

Ich erwachte in einem hellen Raum. Ich sah mich um. Neben mir auf dem Bett in dem ich lag, saß Sinduriel, die mich wütend anstarrte. Ich überlegte. Sollte ich meinen Mund aufmachen? Sie sah ziemlich gefährlich aus. hm...Doch da nahm sie mir die schwere Entscheidung ab.  
Sie: "Was tust du hier?" Ich runzelte die Stirn. Plötzlich wurde mir der brennende Schmerz in der Rippengegend bewusst. Ich brachte ein gequältes "wurde getroffen" heraus. "Ja, das sehe ich. Willst du dich jetzt auch noch über mich lustig machen?" Ich zog meine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. hä? Was hatte sie denn für Probleme? Ich lag hier halb im Sterben und sie blaffte mich auch noch doof von der Seite an! "Ähm...nein?" Sinduriel stand schnaufend auf. "Weißt du, was ich mir für..."Sie räusperte sich. "Na ja, du hast ja selber Schuld. Wenn du auch so dumm bist und mit jagen oder was auch immer gehst..." Jetzt war ICH es der sauer war. "Ich bin ein Krieger! Ich weiß wie ich zu kämpfen habe. Denkst du, ich bleibe immer zuhause bei den Frauen, wenn die anderen Männer in die Schlacht ziehen? Schon vergessen? Ich hab auch im Ringkrieg mitgekämpft." Es kam nur ein Augenrollen und ein "tzs..." von ihrer Seite. "Siehste? Da weißt du jetzt auch nichts mehr zu sagen, was?" Sie sah herabschätzend auf mich hinab und wand sich dann zur Tür. Bevor sie diese schloss, drehte sie sich nochmal zu mir um. "Ach übrigens...Der Sex mit Handis war eine Offenbarung!" ZACK! Die Tür war zugeknallt und ich war aus dem Bett gefallen, beim wütenden Versuch aufzustehen.

Sinduriel:

Warum musste er auch immer so unvernünftig sein? Na ja, so eine Lektion war vielleicht einfach mal nötig gewesen! Nachdem ich spazieren war und mich einigermaßen abgeregt hatte, entschied ich mich zurück zu gehen, um zu schauen ob er noch lebte. Als ich die Tür öffnete lag er auf dem Boden. „Was tust du da?" Er sah mich wütend an. „Mir einen runter holen, oder nach was siehts denn aus?" Ich verdrehte die Augen und ging zu ihm. Ich schaffte es irgendwie ihn zurück aufs Bett zu hieven und da lag er dann und sah mich an. „Willst du was lesen? Was trinken?" Er nickte stumm. Also brachte ich ihm was zum trinken und zum lesen und half ihm sich aufzusetzen. Er fing an zu lesen. Irgendwie tat er mir ja schon leid. Also setzte ich mich direkt neben ihn, um ihn zu massieren. Ihm schien das ganz gut zu gefallen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Nachdem ich ihn schon ne Ewigkeit massiert hatte und meine Hände schon schmerzten, sagte er: „Hilf mir aufzustehen!" „Du musst liegen!" „Ich will jetzt aber an die frische Luft!" Ich seufzte, verdrehte die Augen, und half ihm doch tatsächlich aufzustehen. Wir waren kaum fünf Schritte in Richtung Balkon gegangen, als er mir wieder befahl umzudrehen. „Ich hab Durst! Bring mir was zum trinken!" Ich seufzte und holte ihm etwas. „Ich will kein Wasser! Bring mir was anderes!" „Elrohir! Ich bin nicht deine Sklavin!" Er grinste. „Schade, oder? Sinduriel, ich kann nicht selbst gehen, also mach jetzt!" Wütend ging ich in die Küche und brachte ihm Saft oder so. Wütend sah ich ihm beim trinken zu. Als er fertig war, winkte er mich lächelnd zu sich. Ich kam näher. Er nahm mich an der Hand und zog mich nach unten, so dass ich knien musste. Dann zog er mich zu sich und küsste mich. Ich erwiderte den Kuss und alles schien vergeben. Als er fertig war, wand er sich gleich wieder seinem Buch zu, redete dabei aber. „Jetzt mach mir einen Tee und später möchte ich baden! Lass das Wasser schon mal ein. Und mir ist kalt, also mach das Fenster zu! Außerdem brauch ich noch ein zweites Kissen!"

Elrohir:

Plötzlich und unerwartet, landete ihre flache Hand in meinem Gesicht. Schockiert legte ich mein Buch beiseite. Mit ruhiger Stimme und bösem Blick fragte ich: "Was sollte das denn jetzt? Hab ich dir auch nur IRGENDETWAS getan?" Sie sah grinsend auf mich herab und dann...fing sie laut an zu lachen. Und sie hörte auch gar nicht mehr auf! Ich war mal wieder etwas angepisst und machte auch dementsprechend ein säuerliches Gesicht. Mit zusammengebissen Zähnen fragte ich: "Und was ist nun bitte so komisch?" Prustend brachte sie ein "Du...dein Gesicht!" heraus. "Hör auf!" Sie lachte weiter. Mein Ton wurde immer zischelnder. "Hör auf!" Sie rollte sich schon auf dem Boden. "SINDURIEL, TOCHTER THRANDUILS! BEI DEN VALAR, SEI ENDLICH STILL!" Grinsend erhob sie sich wieder. Ich verschränkte meine Arme vor der Brust und sah nun stur geradeaus. Lächelnd setzte sie sich wieder neben mich. "Elli?" Ich schaute immer noch geradeaus. Sie setzte ihr dahin schmelzendes Lächeln auf. "Elli?" Dabei legte sie nun ihren Kopf auf meine Brust und sah mich mit einem Schmollmund an. Ich knurrte: "Was?" Ein Grinsen. "Wolltest du nicht baden gehen?" "Weiß ich jetzt nicht mehr. Anscheinend ist es ja zuviel von dir verlangt." Sie grinste und ließ ihre Finger auf meiner Brust tanzen. "Aber nicht doch, Schatz! Wenn ich auch mitmachen darf." Nun machte ich einen Schmollmund. "Nö. Wieso denn auch? Ich bin verletzt, ok?" Seufzend setzte sie sich wieder auf und sah mir in die Augen. "Du bist wirklich ein Riesenbaby, weißt du das eigentlich? Wie kann man nur so schnell beleidigt sein?" Ich blickte sie wissend an. "Mann schon, aber Frau nicht, wie?" Sie lachte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Ich sackte noch ein wenig tiefer in die Kissen. "Ich will jetzt schlafen." Stirn runzelnd sah sie mich an und ging dann langsam Richtung Tür. "Na ja, gut. Wie du meinst, dann muss ich mir eben einen anderen Platz zum strippen suchen." "Warte!"

Sinduriel:

Grinsend drehte ich mich um. So schnell hatte er einen wieder lieb! Er lächelte mich an und lehnte sich zurück. „Also! Fang an!" Ich grinste ihm zu und ging verführerisch mit den Hüften schwingend auf ihn zu, um ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss zu geben. „Du hast das Zauberwort vergessen!" Er grinste. „Ausziehen?" „Tzs…Von mir aus! Aber ich brauch Musik!" Also rannte ich nach draußen, nicht ohne Geld von Elrohir zu vergessen und bezahlte ein paar Musiker, die auch gleich bereitwillig mitkamen. Als wir ins Zimmer kamen, erblickten wir einen inzwischen schon ungeduldigen Elrohir im Bett liegen. Ich gab den Musikern ein Zeichen und ich fing an mich zu bewegen. Ich schwang aufreizend die Hüften und fuhr mit meinen Händen über meine Brüste, um dann den ersten Knopf meines Kleides zu öffnen. Meine Hand fuhr über mein enges Kleid, von meinen Brüsten aus, bis zu meinem Bein, was ich nun auf das Bett von Elrohir gestemmt hatte. Ich griff nach seiner Hand und führte sie zu meinem Bein, was ich frei gemacht hatte. Er strich darüber, während ich wieder ein paar Knöpfe öffnete. Als er seine Hand auf der Innenseite meines Oberschenkels legte, ging ich wieder weg, in Richtung Musiker. Mein Kleid hing mir von den Schultern und ich begann aufreizend vor dem Was –weiß –ich -Spieler zu tanzen. Ihm fielen fast die Augen raus, als ich ihn von seinem Instrument wegzog und seine Hände an den nächsten Knopf meines Hemdes führte, was er dann zögernd öffnete. Nun waren alle Knöpfe offen und ich hielt mein Kleid nur noch an mich gedrückt, drehte mich um und lies es fallen. Nun stand ich nur noch in meinem dünnen Slip da. Ich ging verführerisch aufs Fußende des Bettes zu und kniete mich darauf. Ich kroch verführerisch auf ihn zu. Als ich bei ihm ankam, küsste ich ihn wieder. Meine Hände führten seine zu meinem Slip. Seine Hände wanderten über meinen Rücken, wieder runter und strichen meinen Slip über meinen Hintern hinweg aus. Ich küsste ihn am Hals, an der Brust, die nicht ganz mit Verband bedeckt war, leckte sanft über seine heiße Haut. Schließlich erhob ich mich wieder und stand nun mit ziemlich weit geöffneten Beinen vor ihm. Seine steife Stelle fiel nun deutlich auf. Ich grinste.

Elrohir:

Ohne die Musiker anzugucken, rief ich: "RAUS!" Während sie sich grummelnd davonmachten, zog ich Sinduriel zu mir und fing an, sie begierig zu küssen. Aber da ich ja leider "behindert" war, konnte ich meine Leidenschaft leider diesmal nicht ausführen. So lagen wir nur nebeneinander und küssten uns. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, lag niemand mehr an meiner Seite. "Merkwürdig" dachte ich mir und stand auf. Die Wunde war schon wieder so gut wie verheilt, durch meine "elbischen Fähigkeiten"(gg), dass man fast nichts mehr spürte, geschweige denn sah. Dann bemerkte ich das offene Fenster und trat hinaus auf den Balkon, wo Sinduriel stand und gebannt in die Ferne schaute. Gähnend trat ich hinter sie und schlang meine Arme um ihre Taille, um meinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter zu betten. Gähnend fragte ich: "Was ist denn los, Süße?" Sie antwortete nicht. Ich richtete mich auf und sah nun auch in die Ferne. Dort, sah man schreiende, wild mit dem Schwert fuchtelnde Elben lang laufen. "Was ist passiert? Was ist denn hier für eine Hysterie?" Sinduriel antwortete, ohne mich dabei anzusehen: "Sie kommen mich holen!" Ich grinste. Na, das konnte ja lustig werden. Plötzlich drehte sie sich um und lief ohne ein weiteres Wort vom Balkon und aus dem Zimmer. Ich dachte mir schon, was sie vor hatte und ließ mir so viel Zeit zum anziehen. Sicherheitshalber nahm ich dann doch noch ein paar Waffen mit und bewegte mich so gemächlich nach draußen zu den anderen. Dort standen nun auch meine Großeltern und begutachteten ernst blickend ihre Truppen, die die Eindringlinge aufhalten sollten, wie mir schien. "Was soll das hier werden? Ihr wollt doch nicht wirklich die Düsterwaldelben bekämpfen, oder?" Mein Großvater sah mich wütend an. "Was könnten wir denn deiner Meinung nach sonst noch machen, Elrohir? Doch nur deinetwegen sind sie hier. Oder irre ich da? Vielleicht sollten wir dich ihnen einfach ausliefern. Hm, was meinst du?" Auf einmal begann ich, wie mir schien zu schrumpfen. Murmelnd brachte ich ein "Tut...tut mir ja leid." heraus. Plötzlich bildete sich ein Lächeln auf ihren beiden Gesichtern, die vorher noch wie versteinert waren. Ich lächelte zurück und schwang mich dann auf mein bereitgestelltes Pferd. Ich wollte schon losreiten, doch da hielt mich die Stimme meiner Großmutter zurück: "Sinduriel ist schon los geritten. Ich denke, dass du sie wenn du dich beeilst noch einholen kannst, bevor sie sie kriegen." Ich lachte. "Keine Sorge. Sie wird sich schon zur Wehr setzen können." Galadriel runzelte die Stirn. "Schatzi? Du hast sie entführt, ok? Gegen ihren Willen..."Ich guckte sie immer noch belustigt an. "Ja, und?" Sie rollte mit den Augen und haute mir gegen den Kopf. "Sie wird so schnell wie möglich versuchen, von dir wegzukommen." Ich überlegte...Das glaubte ich nicht, denn nachdem, wie wir gefickt hatten...und überhaupt. Tzs...Sinduriel wusste doch nun, dass ich sie wirklich liebte und sie würde doch jetzt wohl wieder mit mir zusammen sein wollen...Verdammter Mist! So schnell wie ich konnte, riss ich mein Pferd herum und verfolgte ihre Spuren(Keine Ahnung! g Fragt mich nicht!;).Nach ein paar Minuten machte ich sie, vor mir auf ihrem Pferd reitend aus. "Sinduriel, Süße! Warte doch mal!" Geschockt drehte sie sich um und gab dann ihrem Pferd noch kräftiger die Sporen. Ich zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. Also wollte sie wirklich abhauen! Da fiel mir was ein! "AAH! Sinduriel! Hilf mir! Die Wunde ist wieder aufgegangen!" Sie wurde ein wenig langsamer, so als ob sie sich nicht entscheiden könne, legte dann aber wieder an Tempo zu. Langsam wurde ich sauer. Ich rief noch einmal: "AH! Überall ist Blut! Hilf mir doch!" Doch sie ritt weiter. OHNE SICH AUCH NUR EINMAL UMZUSEHEN! Das reichte mir und ich ritt so schnell ich konnte. Und ich erreichte sie auch. Sie rief mir von der Seite zu: "Was willst du? Lass mich doch endlich gehen!"


	17. 17

Kap 17

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Er sah mich wütend an. „Sindi, du weißt dass ich dich nicht in Ruhe lassen werde. Und du weißt auch, dass du keine Chance hast zu entkommen! Also gib besser gleich auf!" Ich verdrehte die Augen. „Willst du etwa, dass ich gegen meinen Willen bei dir bleibe?" Plötzlich zog er mich grob von meinem Pferd auf seines. „Wenn es sein muss, ja!" So ritt er nun einen ganz anderen Weg. Weg von den Stimmen meines Volkes. Irgendwann hielt er an. Er stieg ab und zog mich vom Pferd. „Wir werden hier bleiben. Sie denken jetzt sicher nicht, dass wir uns hier im Wald befinden." Wütend sah ich ihn an. „Irgendwann werden sie mich finden!" Er sah an mir herunter. „Mag sein, aber bis dahin, werde ich dich schon längst „überzeugt" haben!" Ich schnaufte wütend und entfernte mich ein paar Schritte und blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihm gedreht stehen.

Elrohir:

Ich ging hinter sie und ließ meine Hände an ihren Armen herunterfahren. Sachte sagte ich: "Komm schon, Sinduriel! Sei nicht so stur." Sie riss sich prompt los und bewegte sich noch einige Schritte weiter weg. Langsam wurde ich richtig stinkig. Ich riss mir hier ein Bein aus, um ihre Gunst zu erlangen und sie interessierte das alles einen Dreck? Mit festen Schritten ging ich wieder auf sie zu, packte sie am Arm und riss sie herum. Sinduriel versuchte sich loszureißen, doch meine Hand legte sich wie ein Schraubstock um ihren Arm. "Jetzt reicht es mir. Du bist sowas von undankbar! Was willst du denn machen, wenn du weggehst? Zurück in den Düsterwald?" Ich lachte heiser auf. Sinduriel blickte mich todes verachtend an. "Und wenn es so wäre? Was ist daran so schlimm?" Ich grinste dreckig. "Erstens, du hasst dein Leben dort. Zweitens, dein Vater wird dich verheiraten. Und drittens..."Ich küsste sie hart. "...hältst du es nicht mal mehr eine Woche ohne meinen Schwanz in dir aus, seit unserer ersten Begegnung!" Sie sah mir tief in die Augen. Ich konnte ihren Blick nicht richtig deuten. Doch dann kam ein unsicheres: "Elrohir! Lass mich bitte los!" Ich musste wohl ein sehr überraschtes Gesicht gemacht haben, denn sie wurde auf einmal wieder mutiger. Giftig zischte sie: "Lass mich los, oder ich schreie so laut um Hilfe, dass es sogar mein Bruder hören wird!" Ich grinste. "Ich mag es, wenn du schreist!" Sie sah mich unsicher an. Was...was hast du vor?" Ich grinste noch dreckiger. "Na was wohl? Dich "überzeugen"?" Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft loszureißen, doch ich hielt sie immer noch fest. Dann zog ich sie dicht an mich und begann begierig ihren Hals zu küssen. Sinduriel schrie mich an: "Hör auf! Lass das!" Ich dachte gar nicht daran, sondern versuchte stattdessen die Schnüre des Kleides aufzumachen. Ich zwang sie auf den Boden. Dort angekommen, hielt ich ihre Hände über dem Kopf zusammen. Begierig küsste ich ihren Hals und wanderte so weiter nach untern, sodass ich ihre Hände loslassen musste. Dieses schien jedoch nun kein Problem mehr zu sein, da Sinduriel sich nicht rührte. Wusst ich es doch! Ich grinste schon sieges taumelnd und versuchte ihren Slip runter zuziehen. Doch plötzlich wurde mir ein Messer an meine Halsschlagader gedrückt. Ich schluckte.

Sinduriel:

Ich drückte die Klinge fester an seinen Hals, so dass ich ihn von mir runter zwang. Sofort stand ich auf und entfernte mich von ihm. Wütend und hauptsächlich wegen der Wut laut atmend, schnürte ich mein Kleid grob wieder zu. Auch Elrohir erhob sich und grinste mich an. Dabei ging er nun wieder auf mich zu. Sofort richtete ich das Messer wieder auf ihn. „Komm ja nicht näher!" Er lachte. „Du würdest mir doch nie wirklich was antun wollen...dazu bist du viel zu geil auf mich!" Er stand nun wieder vor mir. Er riss mir das Messer aus der Hand, warf es achtlos auf den Boden und begann mich wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Wieder hielt er mich fest und es dauerte wirklich nicht lange und das Kleid war wieder offen. Er zog mich grob auf den Boden und küsste mich. Ich versuchte ihn weg zu treten, es gelang mir nur leider nicht.

Elrohir:

Sie wand sich unter mir, was mir nur ein müdes Grinsen entlockte. "Was? Mehr hast du nicht zu bieten? Ein paar Tritte und eine öde Androhung mit einem Messer? tzs, tzs...Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet, Liebes!" Ich küsste sie hart. Als ich mich wieder aus ihrem Mund zurückzog, zischte sie: "Fick dich!" Und sie fing wieder an, sich zu wehren. Ich küsste sie überall am Hals. Bis nur noch ein leises "Fick dich...fick mich!" zu hören war. Dies ließ ich mir nicht zweimal sagen und riss ihr förmlich ihre letzten Kleidungsstücke vom Leib. Sie presste sich verlangend an mich. "Vögel mich, Elrohir! Bitte!" Während ich schon fast panisch an meinem Hemd zog, brachte ich stockend ein "Bin ja schon dabei, bin ja schon dabei!" heraus. Sinduriel begann sich lazif an meinen Lenden zu reiben. Beinahe weinerlich seufzte ich: "Nun fang doch nicht schon ohne mich an!" Ich war nämlich immer noch mit meiner Hose beschäftigt, die erstens nicht aufgehen wollte -des klemmenden Verschlusses wegen-, und zweitens, da Sinduriel dies alles sehr behinderte, da sich ihre Beine fest um meine Hüften gepresst hatten und sie sich nun stöhnend auf und ab bewegte. Ich versuchte sie irgendwie festhalten, um endlich dieses Problem gelöst zu haben, aber das ließ sie eindeutig nicht zu, sondern rieb sich einfach durch die Hose hindurch an meiner berstend, harten Erektion. Ich stöhnte gequält auf, da das nicht wirklich angenehm war. Ich wollte sie lieber richtig fühlen, als sie durch diesen Stoff hindurch zu befriedigen.

"Sinduriel! Warte doch!"

"Aaahh...!"

"hm...Sindu...Sinduriel! Bitte! Ich...ah...ich kann doch..."

"jaa...so! hm…ahhh...!"

"Ah, Elrohir! Ja, ja, ja, ja...AAH!"

"Sinduriel! Jaaa...AAh!"

Erschöpft ließen wir uns zurück ins Gras sinken. Ich tastete hinunter zu meiner Hose. Diese war nun etwas nass geworden. Ich seufzte. Das hatte ich mir nun wirklich anders vorgestellt.

Sinduriel:

Irgendwann entschloss er sich, sich von mir runter zu rollen. Ich schmiegte mich gleich an ihn. Ich spielte mit meinen Fingern auf seiner Brust. „Also hab ich dich überzeugt?" Ich grinste. „Natürlich!" So als wäre nichts passiert stand er plötzlich auf, wobei er mich auf den Rücken schubste. Ich sah ihn dumm an, während er sich sein Hemd wieder anzog. „Wir müssen weiter!" Träge stand ich auf, suchte mir mein Kleid und zog es an. Zwar war es nun mal wieder ziemlich kaputt, aber was sollte es. Zusammen stiegen wir aufs Pferd und ritten los. Nicht lange und wir hatten zwei Zwerge vor uns, die den Eingang zu Moria bewachten. Zwar sahen sie uns die ganze Zeit böse an, doch nachdem wir ihnen gesagt hatten wer wir waren, ließen sie uns ein. Das Pferd ließen wir zurück. Es würde den Weg nachhause schon finden. Es war scheiß dunkel und scheiß kalt. Wir folgten einem der Wege. Man sah mehrere Zwerge nach Mithril suchen, aber sonst gab es nichts Ekelhaftes mehr. Plötzlich stand Gimli vor uns. Er beäugte uns böse. „Was sucht ihr hier?" Elrohir lächelte und klopfte ihm fest auf die Schulter. „Sei gegrüßt, mein alter Freund! Freut uns dich wieder zu sehn!" Wiederum böses Gegucke. „Man hört Gerüchte, du hättest Sinduriel entführt." Wir sagten nichts. Er seufzte. „Nun, ihr solltet die Nacht hier verbringen. Folgt mir!" So liefen wir ihm nach. Wir bekamen ein Zimmer. Irgendwann fragte ich nach dem Bad. Eine ziemlich behaarte Zwergendame, führte mich dorthin. Sie öffnete die Tür. Kaum war ich herein getreten, sah ich, dass das nicht unbedingt wie ein Bad aussah. Es war eher, eine große Halle, mit einem Thron. Und auf dem saß...Gimli. „Nun Fräulein Sinduriel. Ihr braucht nun keine Angst mehr zu haben. Bald wird Legolas kommen und euch zurück bringen." „Hast du sie noch alle? Ich geh nicht zurück!" „Doch! Legolas bat mich dich aufzuhalten, sobald du hier ankommen würdest." Ich sah ihn angeekelt an. Dann drehte ich mich um, um raus zu gehen. Allerdings wurde die Tür zugeknallt. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte, um Gimli böse anzufauchen, standen fünf Zwerge vor mir. Sie hatten Fesseln in den Händen. Der erste Zwerg ging einen Schritt auf mich zu. Gleich darauf hatte er meinen Schuh im Gesicht kleben. „So, meine kleinen stinkenden Haarpinsel! Wenn ihr näher kommt, riskiert ihr ausgedrückte Köpfe!" Sie grinsten nur blöd. Dann stürzten sie sich auf mich. Ich rammte einigen meine geballte Faust ins Gesicht und machte so manchen Zwerg auch impotent, doch es kamen immer mehr und irgendwann, hatten sie mich schließlich. Sie hielten mich fest, zwangen mich zu einem Felsen und fesselten mich an ihn.

Elrohir:

Während Sinduriel ihr Bad nahm, erforschte ich die Gegend. Ich ließ mich von einem Zwerg führen. Man erzählte mir von Edelsteinen und ich versprach den arbeitenden Zwergen hoch und heilig mich bei unserer Rückkehr in Bruchtal zu erkundigen, ob es neuen Bedarf an Schmuck gebe. Sogleich lud man mich zu einem Krug Bier ein. Ein Zwerg, der schon ziemlich angetrunken war, grölte alle Nase lang, als ich meine schmutzigsten Witze zum besten gab. "...und dann sagt er: Man, hast du ne große Muschi! " Zwanzig Zwerge prusteten zur gleichen Zeit ihr Bier aus dem Mund. Während ich damit beschäftigt war, mich angeekelt nach Flecken auf meinem Hemd zu untersuchen, kugelten sich die Zwerge auf dem Boden. Als der erste sich wieder beruhigt hatte, leerte er sein Glas und sagte: "Bist ja doch ein ganz anständiger Kerl! Vielleicht solltest du dich jedoch mal in Zukunft besser um dein Weib kümmern." Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Wieso?" Die Zwerge lachten laut los, bis sich der eine wieder gefangen hatte und mir grienend verkündete: "Nun...beim baden sollte sie schon längst eingeweicht sein, oder?" Mein Blick verfinsterte sich. "Was habt ihr mit ihr gemacht? Wo ist sie?" Wiederum lautes Gegrunze. Ein Zwerg zu einem anderen Zwerg: "Gimli wird seinen Spaß mit ihr haben. Hast du gesehen, wie katzengleich sich die bewegt? Der hat bestimmt schon ein paar Beulen abgekriegt." Wieder Gelächter. Ich zog mein Schwert und richtete es auf die Kehle eines untersetzten Zwerges. Ich zischte: "Wo ist sie? Führe mich sofort dorthin!" Er lachte. "Ist ja gut, Kleiner!" Und so watschelte er mit meinem Schwert im Rücken los. Als wir den Raum endlich erreicht hatten, riss ich sofort die Tür auf und blieb erst einmal mit offenem Mund stehen. "Was machst du da?" Sinduriel hatte sich anscheinend mit ihrer Situation "angefreundet" und ließ sich gerade mit Früchten füttern und die Füße massieren. Sie grinste mich an. "Wieso? Ich lasse es mir gut gehen. Das habe ich schließlich auch mal verdient." Ich stammelte ein "Ah ja!" und ging ein paar Schritte auf sie zu. "Wo ist Gimli?" Sinduriel kaute gerade ein Beere und verkündete: "Der ist weg gelaufen. Keine Ahnung wohin. Aber als keiner seiner "Wachen" ihm mehr gehorchen wollte, ist er rot wie ne Tomate auf und davon." Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Komm wir müssen gehen. Er ist wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg, Legolas Bescheid zu sagen." Sie zog einen Schmollmund. "Jetzt schon? Ach bitte, lass uns noch etwas bleiben, ja?" Ich griff sie am Arm und zog sie hoch. "Nein! Und jetzt komm endlich!" Nach einer kleinen Rangelei saß sie auf dem Boden und bewegte sich kein Stück. Sauer maulte ich sie an: "Schön, werte Prinzessin! Dann bleiben sie doch hier auf ihrem adeligen Hintern und warten auf das Erschießungskommando." Sie schaute mich wütend an. "Oh man...wenn ich nicht schwanger wäre..."  
Ich rollte mit den Augen. "ja ja...dann würdest du mir das Herz rausreißen und blablabla...Los, nun komm!" Somit packten wir in Windeseile unsere Sachen und machten uns auf den Weg Richtung Ausgang.


	18. 18

Kap 18

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Elrohir schaffte es uns ein wildes Pferd zu zähmen und so ritten wir weiter. Voller Vorfreude näherten wir uns Bruchtal. Aber ein paar Kilometer vor Bruchtal klappte mir der Mund auf. Zwei riesige Heere standen sich gegenüber. Das eine Heer trug das Zeichen Düsterwalds und das andere das Zeichen Bruchtals. Elrohir brachte nur erstmal Scheiße heraus. „Steig ab, ich reite runter." „Tzs, wieso sollte ich absteigen? Ich bin dafür genauso sehr verantwortlich wie du. Außerdem würden sie doch niemals einer schwangeren Frau etwas antun..." Er sagte nichts, ritt aber runter. Als wir unten angekommen waren, schien uns niemand zu bemerken. Elrond und mein Vater standen sich gegenüber und beschimpften sich auf übelste Weise. Mein Vater war rot wie eine Tomate und schrie Elrond entgegen: „Du alter, gammeliger, Milchwichser-Erzeuger! Ich war von Anfang an gegen diese Beziehung. Gib mir meine Tochter zurück!" „Ich hab dein perverses Flittchen nicht! Zieh du dich lieber zurück und lass mein Volk in Ruhe!" „Dein Sohn hat meine Tochter entführt. Er hat auf den Frieden unserer beiden Völker gespuckt. Das hier ist die Antwort auf seine Tat!" Er wies auf sein Heer hin. Man hörte ein Horn erklingen und die Düsterwaldelben schrien voller Kampfeslust, während ein Beben durch die Menge ging. Ich schluckte, warum hatten sie so übertrieben? Auch Elrohir schien sprachlos. Plötzlich sah man uns. Mein Vater kam auf das Pferd zu gestürmt. „Sinduriel, mein armes Kind! Was musstest du nur durch machen? Elrohir, du Arsch, das wirst du noch bereuen! Sinduriel, Liebes, komm runter zu mir!" „Nö!" Er schien geschockt, holte tief Luft und fragte: „Was hast du gesagt?" „Ich bleibe bei Elrohir! Geh zurück nach Hause! Ich bleibe!" Elrohir konnte sich ein bösartiges Grinsen in Richtung Thranduil nicht verkneifen. Thranduil drehte sich um und sprach mit tonloser Stimme: „Holt sie da runter!" Sofort kamen ein paar Wachen angedackelt, die mich vom Pferd runter holen wollten, die Elrohir und ich aber einfach wegtraten.

Elrohir:

Die Wachen zogen ihre Schwerter und König Thranduil gab seinen Bogenschützen ein Zeichen ihre Bögen zu spannen. Ich zog mein Schwert und sprang vom Pferd. Ich rief laut: "Was soll denn der Scheiß? Wir sind doch hier nicht bei Aragorn zuhause?" Ich blickte grinsend zu Sinduriel, die sich ein Lachen verkniff. So wendete ich mich wieder um und ging zu meinem Vater, die auf mich gerichteten Waffen ignorierend. Ich: "Ok...was machen wir jetzt? Ich würde sagen: ...Rechte Flanke ziemlich schwach. Dort sollten die Schwerter hin. Linke Flanke...hm...erst einmal Bogenschützen? Was meinst du?" Ich blickte meinen Vater, der mit Glorfindel und Erestor zusammen stand fragend an. Vater sah mich an, ohne eine Gesichtsregung zu zeigen, bis er mich auf einmal aus heiterem Himmel anschrie und mich am Kragen packte. "WAS WIR JETZT MACHEN? WAS "WIR" JETZT MACHEN?" Er ließ mich los und strich sich mit der Hand einmal über die Augen und sprach dann mit zusammengekniffenen Zähnen weiter. "DU wirst diesen Wahnsinnigen da drüben davon überzeugen uns nicht anzugreifen. Und es ist mir egal ob du das Flittchen zurückgeben, oder vor ihm im Staub kriechen musst." Ich blickte ihn stirnrunzelnd an. "Vater...das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Ich bin dein Sohn." Er trat dicht an mich heran und flüsterte schon fast, aber eindringlich: "Dir ist wohl nicht bewusst, dass Düsterwald ein größeres Heer hat, als Bruchtal?" Ich begriff und seufzte auf. Ok...ich bieg das wieder hin. Ich hab das hier ja schließlich verursacht."

Ich drehte mich um und ging auf die Mitte des Feldes. "Ich bitte um einen Kompromiss." Thranduil und Legolas sahen sich belustigt an und nickten mir dann aber schließlich zu, während Sinduriel immer noch damit beschäftigt war, die Düsterwaldwachen abzuwehren. "Sollen die besten Kämpfer der beiden Heere gegeneinander antreten, sodass nicht unnötig Blut vergossen werden muss. Abgemacht?" König Thranduil sah mich einen Moment lang still an und dann Sinduriel. Schlussendlich nickte er. Ich ging zurück zu meinem Vater. Er runzelte noch immer die Stirn und schaute besorgt. "Na, das hast du ja jetzt großartig hin bekommen. Jetzt muss ein guter Elb für deinen Fehler herhalten." Ich ließ mir Armschoner von einem Soldaten in der Nähe geben. "Wieso? Ich kämpfe doch selbst." Erst sahen sich Elrond, Glorfindel und Erestor nur an, um dann in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Ich schnaufte wütend. "Was ist daran denn bitteschön so furchtbar komisch?" Mein Vater kam, immer noch prustend auf mich zu und legte seinen Arm auf meine Schulter. "Junge, hast du nicht gerade mit Thranduil ausgemacht, dass die Besten kämpfen sollen?" Ich blickte finster drein. Ich zischte: "Ja...und?"  
Elrond grinste immer noch, jetzt allerdings eher väterlich. "Nun...dann sollten wir uns auch daran halten...Sohn, du bist ein guter Kämpfer, jedoch..."Er wurde von Glorfindel unterbrochen. „Jedoch nicht der Beste. Habe ich dir nicht alles beigebracht, was du je über Waffen gelernt hast?" Ich nickte. "Ja. Gut, Glorfindel, du bist der beste Kämpfer, allerdings lasse ich dich nicht für meine Taten bezahlen." Er lächelte. "Lass mal gut sein. Ich schaff das schon. Ich glaube ich fühle mich dazu noch in der Lage. Na dann wollen wir doch mal sehen!" Und so trat er in die Mitte der beiden Heere hinaus. Auf der anderen Seite wendete sich Legolas zum kämpfen. Mein Kinn klappte nach unten. "Bitte? Legolas soll der beste Kämpfer sein? Das ich nicht lache. Den hab ich schon tausendmal im Kampf besiegt." Ich stürmte zu Glorfindel, der sich schon bereit gemacht hatte. "Gib mir dein Schwert!" "Elrohir, lass das jetzt! Das haben wir eben schon beproch..." "Gib mir dein Schwert! Sofort!" Er wendete sich zu meinem Vater um, der nur mit den Augen rollte. "Fein. Hier hast du es! Aber mach dich nicht zum Idioten." Damit ging er. Ich wendete mich wieder Legolas zu, der nun zwei Meter vor mir stand. Er grinste hämisch. "Na? In dir steckt wohl doch noch ein wenig Mumm, was?" Ich grinste zurück. "Nun...ich dachte schon zuerst, du lässt deinen Alten kämpfen und so habe auch ich ein älteres Exemplar ausgewählt." Hinten schnaubte Glorfindel wütend. Legolas und ich zogen gleichzeitig unsere Schwerter.

Sinduriel:

Boa ey! Was hatte man da schon wieder angestellt? Ich kam mir gerade ordentlich scheiße vor. Dann fragte ich meinen Vater, der inzwischen neben mir stand: „Ich hoffe doch, es geht nicht um Leben und Tod, oder?" „Hm...Du hast wirklich keine Ahnung, wenn es um solche Dinge geht, Kind." „Ich hatte nur noch nicht die Ehre bei so einem Schwachsinn dabei zu sein. Also?" „Der Sieger wird im Blute des Verlierers stehen. Schau dir noch einmal deinen Liebsten im unverletzten und lebendigen Zustand an." Hatte ich mich da gerade verhört? Der konnte mich doch mal kreuzweise! Das würde ich ganz sicher nicht zu lassen. Ich sprang sofort vom Pferd, um zu den beiden Mordlustigen zu rennen. Ich kam aber kaum ein paar Schritte, als ich von den Wachen, die versucht hatten mich runter zu ziehen, festgehalten wurde. Ich wehrte mich heftig, schaffte es einige von mir zu treten, aber schlussendlich, kniete ich auf dem Boden und schaute verzweifelt zu Elrohir und Legolas auf. Ich wollte nicht, dass auch nur einem von den beiden etwas passierte. Beide schenkten mir ein Lächeln, wobei Legolas´ Lächeln eher aufmunternd und Elrohirs Lächeln anmachend und zuversichtlich war. „Du wirst niemals wieder deine schmutzigen Finger an meiner Schwester haben, glaube mir!" Elrohir grinste nur. „Und wie ich das noch haben werde, mein alter Freund. Genauso sehr wie sie ihre Finger noch wo anders bei mir haben wird!" Legolas verzog das Gesicht angewidert. „Fick dich, Elrohir!" Und damit stürmte er auf ihn zu und ließ sein Schwert auf ihn hernieder sausen. Elrohir wich locker im Stehen aus und rammte Legolas sein Knie in den Bauch. Legolas stöhnte vor Schmerz, sammelte sich aber wieder und schlug überraschend mit dem Schwert auf Elrohir ein. Er war nicht drauf vorbereitet und sein schöner neuer Mantel war nun futsch! Legolas würde was erleben...wenn er überhaupt noch was erleben würde. Wieder versuchte ich mich verzweifelt zu befreien, was mir nicht gelang. Die beiden kämpften weiter. Hieben mit den Schwertern aufeinander ein, konterten, wichen aus, schlugen und traten sich gnadenlos. Elrohir wischte sich das Blut von der Lippe, was sich gerade den Weg nach unten bahnte, grinste dabei jedoch hämisch. „Du bist besser geworden. Gibt es endlich mal eine Frau der du imponieren willst? Oder bist du wütend, weil dich mal wieder eine verlassen hat?" Wieder schlug Legolas auf Elrohir ein, was Elli gekonnt mit seinem Schwert abwerte. „Weder noch! Ich brauche ihr nicht mehr zu imponieren und ich habe trainiert um dich zu töten!" Elrohir lachte spöttisch, während er wieder zuschlug.

Elrohir:

Plötzlich stellte er mir ein Bein. Ich konnte nicht mehr rechtzeitig ausweichen und fiel auf meinen Rücken, das Schwert noch immer fest in der Hand. Bevor ich wieder aufstehen konnte, spürte ich Legolas Klinge an meiner Kehle. Ich sah auf und bemerkte das breite Grinsen in seinem Gesicht. Ich schluckte. Legolas sah mich mordlüsternd an, bis er schließlich laut rief: "Und...tot!" Die gesamte Düsterwaldelbenarmee, samt König, fing an zu jubeln und zu grölen. Dann schließlich rief Thranduil aufgeregt: "Nun stich zu, Legolas!" Legolas sah wieder zu mir nach unten, das Schwert immer noch an seinem alten Platz haltend. Mit einem spöttischen Unterton fragte er: "Was sagst du, Elrohir? Soll ich dich wirklich umbringen oder wäre es nicht eine viel größere Schande für dich am Leben zu bleiben und mit dieser Niederlage zu leben?" Thranduil lachte laut auf, was ihm seine Gefolgschaft sogleich nachmachte. Ich blickte zu Sinduriel, die immer noch versuchte sich zu mir durch zu kämpfen. Dann sah ich zu meinem Vater, Glorfindel und Elladan, der inzwischen auch gekommen war. Sie alle sahen so aus, als würden sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen machen. Selbst mein Bruder. Er formte mit seinen Lippen die Worte "Steh auf!". Und da wusste ich was ich zu tun hatte.  
Ich wendete mich grinsend wieder Legolas zu. "Nun...was soll ich da schon zu sagen? Natürlich will nicht sterben, aber du kennst mich ja...Ich lasse nichts unversucht um an mein Ziel zu gelangen!"

Schneller als er reagieren konnte, schlug ich ihm sein Schwert mit meinem aus der Hand und sprang wieder auf die Beine. In der nächsten Sekunde war mein Schwert an seiner Kehle. Ich blickte ihn mitleidig an. "Armes Kerlchen! Aber es war von Anfang an klar, dass ich gewinnen werde. Mach dir nichts draus, Leggie!" Nun waren es die Bruchtalsoldaten die jubelten. "Also? Kommen wir ins Geschäft König Thranduil? Sinduriel ist Mein für das Leben eures, euch doch so teuren Sohnes?" Ein kleiner Protestschrei von Sinduriel löste sich bei diesem Vorschlag. "Ich gehöre niemandem! Ich kann machen was ich will...!" Diesen überhörten wir allerdings großzügig, wie wir an diesem Tag waren. Ich fürchtete schon, das Thranduil gleich platzen würde, denn er hatte eine nicht ganz gesunde rote Farbe im Gesicht. Schließlich schrie er: "So sei es!" Damit ließ ich mein Schwert langsam sinken. Zornes erfüllt stand Legolas mir gegenüber. Bis er am Ende auf den Boden spie, was ich mit einem warmherzigen Lächeln beantwortete. "Ach komm schon, Legolas! Wir werden bestimmt irgendwann mal wieder gute Freunde werden. Spätestens wenn dein Neffe zur Welt kommt!" Er wollte sich schon wieder auf mich stürzen, doch die gespannten Bögen der Bruchtalelben hinderten ihn dann schließlich doch daran. Leise Flüche ausstoßend marschierte er zu seinem Vater, der sich gerade herzzerreißend von seiner einzigen Tochter verabschiedete.

Sinduriel:

Tja, das wars also. Die Düsterwaldelben waren gerade gegangen, als mir auffiel, dass mich Elrond ziemlich böse anschaute. Dann kam er wütend auf mich zu. Das fing ja schon mal toll an..."Wegen dir hätte mein Sohn sich fast vor ganz Bruchtal und Düsterwald blamiert! Ich schäme mich, sowas vielleicht mal als Schwiegertochter zu haben. Wenn ich dich auch nur einmal mit einem anderen sehen sollte...Dann bist du hier weg! Außerdem, wirst du lernen, dich wie eine normale Frau zu verhalten. Keine überflüssigen, lauten Partys! Du wirst zu hause bleiben und mein Enkelkind groß ziehen. Und wehe dir, du verdirbst ihn!" Ich öffnete gerade den Mund, um ihn irgendwie anzuschreien, als Elrohir vor ihn trat. „Vater, halt dich da einfach raus." Er grinste. „Und natürlich werden wir laut sein!" Er schien darauf nichts mehr sagen zu wollen, sah mich noch einmal wütend an und ging dann zu seinem Pferd. Auch mir wurde jetzt eines gebracht und wir ritten nach Bruchtal. Elrohir und ich gingen in seine Gemächer. Sie waren nun aufgeräumt. Ja, man konnte sich hier vielleicht doch ganz wohl fühlen. Elrohir zog sich gerade um und sagte: „Ich muss noch zu ein paar Frauen." Ich drehte mich wütend um. „Was?" Er grinste. „Um ihnen zu sagen, dass sie in Zukunft nicht mehr halbnackt hierher kommen dürfen. Das wäre nur unangenehm...also dir!" Er zwinkerte mir zu. Ich schnaufte wütend, ließ mich aber nicht drauf ein und suchte mir auch irgendwo was zum anziehen. Kaum war er verschwunden klopfte es an der Tür, als ich sie öffnete stand Elrond vor mir. Ich schrie laut auf und knallte sie zu...Drinnen guckte ich dann verwirrt. Warum hatte ich das gerade getan? Ich öffnete die Tür wieder. „Ähm, ja?" Er funkelte mich böse an. „Das ist Liwen! Sie wird dir beibringen wie man einen Haushalt zu führen hat. Das sollen nicht alles die Diener machen. Außerdem solltest du gut kochen können und...!" Wütend knallte ich die Tür zu und suchte eine andere Tür, durch die ich fliehen konnte, entschied mich dann aber doch hier zu bleiben, da mein Bauch etwas weh tat und das Kind in meinem Bauch schien es nicht gut zu gehen. War nur so ein Gefühl und manchmal dachte ich doch, ein leichtes Treten zu spüren. Dann kam ein Bediensteter und sagte mir, dass es Zeit zum Essen wäre. Also stand ich auf und folgte ihm. Ich hatte einen riesigen Hunger!


	19. 19

Kap 19

Dirrty

Elrohir:

"Jetzt hört aber auf! Nein...lach...nein,ich kann doch nicht. Hinia, ich werde bald heiraten! lach Nein, Nessa lass das! Och, nicht doch...ich kann doch nicht. So, jetzt ist Schluss." Ich stolperte aus den Räumen der weiblichen Bediensteten, begleitet von sehnsüchtigen Blicken und theatralischen Seufzern und Bitten. Als ich endlich wieder mein Hemd und meine Haare einigermaßen in Ordnung gebracht hatte, setzte ich mich in Bewegung Richtung Speisesaal, jedoch nicht ohne mich noch einmal umzudrehen und mich mit meinem schönsten Lächeln zu verabschieden.  
Als ich endlich angekommen war, setzte ich mich schnell auf den Platz neben Sinduriel und meinem Vater. Sogleich wurde das Essen aufgetischt. "Mein Herr Elrohir, dürfte ich euch mit der Serviette behilflich sein?" "Natürlich. Vielen Dank!" Die Dienerin namens...ach wusste ich nicht mehr, strich die Serviette auf meinem Schoß glatt, darauf achtend auch an einer bestimmten Stelle entlangzufahren. Ich fuhr etwas zusammen, sagte aber nichts, was Sinduriel anscheinend zu bemerken schien, denn sie fauchte "Nimm sofort deine Hände von seinem Schwanz, sonst wird es hier gleich wirklich ungemütlich werden!" Sofort zog sie ihre Hände weg und ging mit etwas trauriger Miene zurück in die Küche. Ich grinste nur und fing an zu essen. "Was gibt es denn da jetzt so blöd zu grinsen?" "Ach nichts." Meine Eltern verdrehten die Augen, aßen jedoch stillschweigend weiter. Bis sich auf einmal Sinduriel mit einem gequälten Stöhnen bemerkbar machte. Besorgt nahm ich ihre Hand. "Was ist mit dir?" "Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie habe ich in letzter Zeit Krämpfe." Sofort schaltete sich mein Vater ein. "Krämpfe? Das kommt bestimmt von dem ganzen Stress in der letzten Zeit." Nun meldeten sich auch Erestor und Glorfindel zu Wort. "Vielleicht solltet ihr ein paar Tage Urlaub machen." "Ja, genau. Fahrt doch ans Meer. Die frische Luft wird Sinduriel bestimmt gut tun." Ich sah Sinduriel wieder an und freudig erregt nickte sie mir zu. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut, wenn ihr meint."

Sinduriel:

Juhu! Urlaub! Grinsend gingen wir zurück und ich fing gleich an zu packen. „Wann gehn wir los? Heute? Morgen?" „Äh…" „Wohin? Dol Amroth wäre doch toll!" Ich packte gerade meine Unterwäsche ein und sah ihn dabei erwartungsvoll an. „Morgen schon?" Mein Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich plötzlich wieder. „Willst du nicht? Ich blas dir da auch einen, hm?" Er grinste. „Also, ich sattel die Pferde schon mal! Komm dann runter und bring auch meine Sachen mit!" Ich lächelte und packte die Sachen schnell. Und schon saßen wir auf den Pferden Richtung Dol Amroth.

Tage später kamen wir an. Sonne! Strand! Meer! Viel Platz und ein halb nackter Elrohir neben mir…Normalerweise würden wir es jetzt gerade machen, aber es war ja logisch...ich war mir und ihm zu fett. Ich grinste und kniete mich vor Elrohir. „Ah, Süße, geh bitte zur Seite, du versperrst mir die Sonne!" Ich grummelte künstlich und stützte mich auf ihn auf, so dass ich mit dem Kopf direkt über seinem Schwanz war. „Weißt du…" ich spielte mit einem Finger an dem Bund seiner Hose. „Du musst ziemlich geladen sein, hm?" Ich strich mit meiner Hand über seinen Schwanz und grinste. „Nicht? Ich hatte dir doch was versprochen." Ich strich wieder darüber und diesmal hob sich etwas, woraufhin ich zufrieden grinste und seine Hose weit genug runter zog.

Elrohir:

Ich lehnte mich gerade entspannt noch weiter zurück, als Sinduriel plötzlich damit aufhörte mich mit ihrer Zunge zu massieren. Überrascht blickte ich nach unten. Dort sah ich eine schmerzverzerrte Sinduriel vor mir sitzen. "Was ist? Hast du schon wieder Krämpfe? Soll ich irgendwas holen? Wasser? Decken?"Ich machte schnell wieder meine Hose zu und wollte ihr aufhelfen, sodass sie sich wieder auf ihre Liege setzen konnte, als ich sah, dass unter ihr alles voller Wasser war. "Ach du Scheiße!" "Die...die Fruchtblase ist geplatzt. Und...ich habe starke Wehen!" Ich sprang auf und nahm sie sofort auf die Arme, um sie ins gemietete Ferienhaus zu tragen. "Okay, keine Panik, Süße. Es wird alles wieder gut. Ich reite gleich los, um eine Hebamme kommen zu lassen." Sie sah mich entsetzt an. "Du...du willst mich alleine lassen? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Ich werde schwanger mit deinem Balg, ertrage alles was es mit sich bringt und jetzt willst du mich unter heftigen Schmerzen alleine lassen? BIST DU BESCHEUERT?" Nun, ich glaubte, dass sie etwas zu viel Sonne abgekriegt hatte. "Äh...nein, natürlich nicht." Ich schluckte und machte schnell die Tür auf. Wie sollte das denn sonst funktionieren? Sollte ich etwa Geburtshelfer spielen? Na ja, gut...ich hatte oft gelesen in der Bibliothek meines Vaters, wie man half ein Kind zu Welt zu bringen, aber ich hatte nun wirklich keine Lust dieses zu praktizieren. Jedenfalls brachte ich sie erstmal in unser Zimmer und legte sie aufs Bett. Dann sahen wir uns an...zwei Minuten, vier Minuten. "Ähm...und jetzt?" "Was soll das denn jetzt heißen? Ich dachte du kannst das, du Vollidiot! Wäre ich bloß nicht mit dir hierher gekommen. Ach was rede ich da? Hätte ich bloß niemals mit dir gefickt!" Ich räusperte mich. "Beruhige dich doch, Süße!" Sie starrte mich zornesfunkelnd an. "Beruhige dich doch, Süße? Beruhige- dich- doch, -Süße? Weißt du wie es ist, diese Schmerzen zu ertragen? Ich könnte dir ja ein Bein abhacken, dass würde dem vielleicht ansatzweise nahe kommen, was ich hier ertragen muss." "Nun, ich..." "Was Du?" Ich ging wieder zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Ich geh mal eben Wasser holen." "Wozu das denn?" "Was weiß ich...zum trinken, oder um dich zu waschen!" Sie rollte mit den Augen. "Na dann geh, du Arsch!" Ich schloss wieder die Tür hinter mir und flüsterte: "Oder um dich damit zu ertränken!" „DAS HABE ICH GEHÖRT!"

Sinduriel:

Und wieder so eine scheiß Wehe! Ich drehte mich zur Seite und stöhnte schmerzvoll auf. So blieb ich dann liegen und wartete hier auf diesen Arsch. Na ja und da kam er dann und brachte eine Schüssel Wasser mit. Er kam vorsichtig näher, da ich ihn grad vernichtend anschaute. „Na? Wieder da? Hast in der Zwischenzeit was gevögelt, hm?" „Jetzt sei doch…" "Doch was? Willst du, dass ich meine Klappe halte? Oh ja! Frauchen soll immer zur Verfügung stehen und wenn man dann schwanger wird, soll man die Klappe halten! Oh, das hast…" Plötzlich drückte sich eine Hand fest auf meinen Mund. „Bitte, halt jetzt deine Klappe, mach die Beine breit und sag mir, wenn die nächste Wehe kommt!" Und da kam sie auch. Ich drehte mich mit schmerzerfülltem Blick auf den Rücken und fluchte vor mich hin. Dann spürte ich den Drang zu Pressen, was ich auch tat. Elrohir sah dem ganzen ziemlich geschockt zu, ging schnell zum Bettende und befreite meine Beine von meinem Kleid. „Ach du scheiße!" Ich kreischte. „Was?" „Da ist Blut...sehr viel Blut...und ein Kopf!"

Elrohir:

"Pressen!" "Ich presse doch du Vollidiot! Lass mich bloß in RuAAAHHH!" Sinduriel presste noch einmal Zähne zusammenbeißend und da hielt ich auch schon unser Kind in den Armen. Ich löste schnell die Nabelschnur, was nicht gerade angenehm war und wickelte das Kind in ein Laken. Danach ging ich zu der total verschwitzten Sinduriel und legte ihr es auf die Brust. Voller Stolz verkündete ich: "Es ist ein Junge. Wir haben einen Sohn! Ich wusste es!" Sinduriel rollte mit den Augen, sah dann aber zu ihrem Neugeborenen hinunter. "Er ist ziemlich...dick, oder? Findest du nicht?" "hä? na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen pummelig, aber das wird sich bestimmt bald ausbalancieren." "hm, okay. Auf jeden Fall hat er ein wirklich hübsches Gesicht." Ich nickte. "Ist ja auch mein Sohn." "ja ja, schon gut." Ich gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss und nahm ihr das Kind wieder ab. "Wo bringst du ihn hin?" "Ich will ihn mal eben waschen und solange kannst du dich ausruhen und schlafen." "Wenn du meinst!...okay..." Und schon war sie eingepennt.

Kaum war die Tür des Badezimmers hinter mir verschlossen, brüllte der Kleine auch schon wieder wie am Spieß los. Ich wippte ihn hin und her, doch es half nichts.

Sinduriel:

Und schon wurde ich durch ein störendes Gekreische geweckt. Genervt setzte ich mich auf, stand vorsichtig auf und setzte mich genauso vorsichtig auf einen Stuhl. So fühlte man sich doch schon viel dünner! Elrohir kam nun mit einem schreienden Bündel ziemlich genervt schauend aus dem Bad. „Na? Machst dich ja schon recht gut als Vater." Ich grinste. „Also ich glaube, er hat Hunger und das ist deine Aufgabe." Er drückte ihn mir in die Arme. „Mach mal!" Er kniete sich neben mich und schaute mir mit großen Augen erwartungsvoll zu. Also knöpfte ich mein Hemd auf und ließ es trinken. „Wie nennen wir ihn?" fragte er mich und störte mich, dabei ihn zu beobachten. „hm, weiß nicht. Brauch er denn unbedingt einen Namen?" "Finrod? Endarin? " „Nein!" „Anglor?" „Okay..." Plötzlich sprang ich auf und gab Elli schnell das Baby. „Er hat mich angepisst!" Ich rannte ins Bad und legte mich schnell in das warme Wasser des Badezubers, während es schon wieder schrie. Ich ließ mir schön viel Zeit, das hatte ich ja nun auch wirklich verdient. Als ich wieder raus kam, heulte Anglor immer noch und Elli versuchte verzweifelt ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. „Sei doch endlich still! Nein, ich hab keine Brüste. Jetzt sei...was machst du da? Was? Nein!" Er hielt ihn weg von sich, während das Vieh sich heulend übergab. Ich ging seufzend auf die beiden zu und nahm ihm ihn ab. „Och du armer kleiner Kerl! War Papi gemein zu dir?" Ich grinste. Ich wippte ihn auf dem Arm hin und her. „Is ja gut! Mami is ja hier und beschützt dich vor dem blöden Papa, der es nicht mal schafft, dich dazu zu bringen die Klappe zu halten!" Er schien sich zu beruhigen und jammerte nur noch unglücklich.(lol irgendwie mag ich ihn...)

Elrohir:

Ich seufzte resigniert und setzte mich auf einen Stuhl. "Was denn? Etwa schon müde?" "Ich? Nein, wie kommst du darauf?" Wir rollten beide mit den Augen, grinsten uns danach jedoch an. "Denkst du was ich denke?" "Wenn du dabei an wilden Sex denkst schon!" Sinduriel legte den inzwischen ruhig gestellten Anglor aufs Bett und ließ sich dann von mir auf die Terrasse ziehen. Ich küsste sie erregt und streichelte dabei gleichzeitig über ihre Brüste.

Sinduriel:

Wie von selbst befreiten wir uns von unseren Kleidern. Er drückte mich fest gegen das Geländer, während er mich stürmisch küsste. Das Geländer, tat mir inzwischen schon weh und Angst runter zu fallen hatte ich auch, also schaffte ich es irgendwie mich vom Geländer wegzubewegen. Allerdings fehlte mir nun der Halt von Elrohir und ich fiel zu Boden. Und schon war er wieder über mir, stützte sich über mich und küsste mich am Hals, während er sich weiter nach unten arbeitete. Ich zog ihn zu mir hoch, und...ein wehleidiger, herzergreifender Schrei kam aus dem Haus. Elrohir ließ den Kopf hängen und stöhnte genervt auf. Auch ich war genervt und stand auf, ging jedoch gleich zu Anglor. „Süßer, was hast du denn?" Er schrie weiter. Auch Elrohir kam jetzt und sah ratlos zu ihm herunter. Dann nahm er ihn. „Na komm! Sei still und ich kauf dir auch ein Pferd!" Er sah ihn erst stumm an, fing dann aber doch wieder an zu heulen. Ich stöhnte genervt. „Lass uns bitte so schnell wie möglich zurück! Da kriegen wir dann auch nen Babysitter oder so."


	20. 20

Kap 20

Dirrty

Elrohir:

"Schön." Schreien. "Fahren wir zurück nachhause!" Leises, zufriedenes Grunzen.  
Sofort packten wir unsere Sachen. Wobei...eigentlich packte ich nur die Sachen und Sinduriel saß mit Anglor auf einem Sessel und schaute zu. Jedenfalls waren wir nach circa einer Stunde Abflug bereit, bis plötzlich eine zickige Stimme ertönte. "Ich kann nicht reiten! Ich habe gerade ein Kind bekommen." Ich seufzte. "Du hast Recht. Ich bestelle uns eine Kutsche." Nach circa zehn Minuten konnte Sinduriel, gemeinsam mit Anglor einsteigen, während ich reiten wollte. Ich meine, welcher richtige Kerl lässt sich schon in einer Kutsche fahren? Ganz genau...ein richtiger Kerl reitet natürlich. Und zwar den ganzen Weg von der Südküste bis ins nördliche Bruchtal.

Als wir schließlich an den Grenzen Bruchtals ankamen, wurden wir höflich begrüßt und eingelassen. Als Sinduriel schließlich mit Anglor ausstieg, kamen meine Eltern, mein Bruder und der ganze "Hofstaat" um sich den neuen Stammhalter anzuschauen. Elrond und Celebrian grinsten in einer Tour. Nur widerwillig überließ Sinduriel den beiden den Kleinen für einen Moment. Dann wendete sich Elladan an mich. "Willst du nicht absteigen, sodass man auch dir gratulieren kann, Bruder?" Ich grinste. "Nein. Geht schon mal vor in die große Halle. Ich komme gleich nach. Ich will nur noch schnell das Pferd in den Stall bringen." "Aber das kann doch auch der Stallbursche machen." Ich grinste. "Lieber Elladan, ich pflege doch lieber selbst meine Pferde." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und folgte dann den anderen zu den Häusern. Ich ritt in den Stall hinein. Kaum das keiner mehr zu sehen war, stöhnte ich gequält auf. "Bei den Valar...!" Ich versuchte langsam mein eines Bein zu befreien, was mir auch recht gut gelang, bis ich es über den Pferderücken hieven musste. Mit einem gestöhnten "Scheiße!" fiel ich ins weiche Heu. Meinem Pferd war das wohl ziemlich egal, dass ich ziemlich bewegungsunfähig dalag, da es sich sofort an eine Stute ranmachte.

Sinduriel:

„Ach, er ist sooo süß! Kommt ganz nach meinem Sohn!" Celebrian drückte ihn fest an sich, woraufhin er anfing zu knottern. „Ich bin Oma!" quietschte sie. Die Freunde von Elrohir schauten sich ihn auch alle ganz begeistert an und er wurde von Hand zu Hand gegeben, während ich müde auf meinem Stuhl saß. Vessa, die Freundin von Elli von damals quietschte als sie den Namen von unserem Sohn hörte entzückt auf und wollte ihn gleich wieder haben um mit ihm in Babysprache zu reden. Ich wurde auch von vielen Seiten von Frauen böse angefunkelt, die alle gern ein Kind von ihm gehabt hätten. Viele schauten aber auch nur traurig auf Anglor. Irgendwann fing Celebrian an mich mit Tipps zu bombardieren. Dann ging die Tür auf und da stand er! Der stolze Vater! So sah er auch aus, besonders als alle anfingen zu klatschen und ihm gratulierten. Ach ja, war irgendwie schon toll. Dann gab man mir das Baby wieder und die Party begann. Viel Wein, Musik, einige Leute mit denen ich mich schnell anfreundete. Auch meine Freunde Marlen, Nel´Hadar und Senuris waren extra aus dem Düsterwald angereist gekommen und waren schon 5 tage hier. Irgendwann, als alle schon ziemlich angetrunken waren und auch ich riesen Spaß hatte, wurde es langsam zu laut für Anglor und er fing an zu weinen. Also war mir klar, was ich als Mutter zu tun hatte. „Elli? Bezahlst du den Babysitter?" „Türlich." Und so ließen wir einen rufen, den Anglor auch gleich mit ins Zimmer nahm. Ich blieb noch ein paar Stunden, aber schließlich wurde ich müde und ging Richtung Zimmer, während Elrohir noch da blieb. Plötzlich stand ich vor einer aufgebrochenen Tür. Geschockt ging ich rein. Drinnen lag eine schlafende Babysitterin. Sofort eilte ich zu dem Kinderbett. Es war leer.

Elrohir:

"Bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass du in deiner Vaterrolle nicht völlig versagen wirst?" Ich grinste. "Raren, wer bin ich? Du?" Lautes Lachen aus allen Ecken, bis plötzlich die großen Eingangstüren aufschwangen und krachend an die Wände donnerten. Eine völlig aufgelöste Sinduriel stand in der Tür und sah sich suchend um. Plötzlich schrie sie: "WO IST ELROHIR? ANGLOR WURDE VERSCHLEPPT!" Lautes Stimmengewirr brach los. Ich lief ohne weitere Worte an ihr vorbei in Richtung Zimmer. Als ich ankam fand ich eine verheulte Babysitterin neben dem umgeworfenen Kinderbett. Sofort griff ich mir mein Schwert neben dem Bett und richtete es auf die Person die am Boden kauerte. Bevor ich jedoch auch nur irgendwas unternehmen konnte, kam die gesamte Partygesellschaft auf uns zu gestürmt. Allen voran Sinduriel und mein Vater. "Elrohir! Was machst du da? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Nimm das Schwert runter!" Ich nahm das Schwert runter, wenn auch nur widerwillig.  
"Na schön, Vater. Jedoch glaube ich, dass diese Person etwas mit der Entführung zu tun hat." Meine Mutter kam ins Zimmer gestürmt und nahm die Kindersitterin liebevoll in den Arm. "So ein Blödsinn! Das arme Mädchen." Ich seufzte. "Mutter, du bist so naiv." Dafür bekam ich dann gleich auch mal eine gescheuert...Wofür man nicht alles bestraft wird! "KÖNNTET IHR EUCH JETZT VIELLEICHT MAL ZUSAMMEN REIßEN UND EINEN SUCHTRUPP BILDEN LASSEN?" Ich ging zu der "etwas" aufgebrachten Sinduriel und umarmte sie. Ich flüsterte: "Mach dir keine Sorgen, Liebling. Anglor geht es gut und ich werde sofort los reiten um ihn wieder zurückzubringen." Einzelne stumme Tränen rannen ihr von den Wangen, sodass sie nur nickte. Ich küsste Sinduriel noch einmal leidenschaftlich und löste mich dann von ihr um mit meinem Vater und seinen Beratern die Abreise vorzubereiten. Als wir fast einstimmig beschlossen hatten, dass es wohl die Tat eines Elbenhändlers (lool Sorry, etwas noch dämlicheres ist uns nicht eingefallen;) gewesen war, bestimmten wir die Mitglieder des Suchtrupps. Es sollten mein Bruder und einige meine besten Freunde mit reiten. Danach machten wir uns alle reisefertig und sammelten uns vor dem Stall. Ich rechnete nicht mehr mit einer Verabschiedung von Sinduriel, da ich dachte dass sie weinend und aufgelöst in unserem Zimmer sitzen würde. Doch ich irrte mich und so sah ich sie aus den Häusern kommen, zusammen mit ihren Freundinnen aus Düsterwald und ihren neu gewonnen aus Bruchtal. Ich lächelte...bis ich sah, dass sie Reisegepäck dabei hatten. Mein Lächeln erstarb und so drehte ich mich wieder um und zurrte den Gurt vom Sattel noch fester, sodass mein Pferd wütend schnaufte. "So, wir sind fertig. Könntest du mir bitte mein Pferd holen, Schatz? Ich muss noch einmal eben bei Vessa mein Gepäck etwas aufteilen. Elrohir?" Ich drehte mich zu der Weiberschar von ungefähr 15 um. "Ladies, ihr könnt eure hübschen Kleider wieder anziehen." Sinduriel sah mich überrascht an. "Wieso? Fahren wir mit der Kutsche?" Mit lahmer Stimme antwortete ich: "Nein, ihr bleibt hier." Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich. "Nein, das werden wir nicht. Zumindest ich nicht!" Und so sprang sie einfach auf mein Pferd. Ich seufzte. "Mädel, runter da! Ich hab keine Zeit für diese Spielchen." "Pöh!" Sie versuchte los zureiten, doch das Pferd bewegte sich kein Stück. "Gehst du nun freiwillig oder muss ich dich erst runterholen?" "Wage es ja nicht!" Ich rollte mit den Augen und zog sie einfach vom Pferd, wobei ich ziemlich aufpassen musste nicht einen ihrer Füße ins Gesicht zu bekommen. Als ich sie nun endlich auf dem Boden hatte, gab ich ihr noch einmal einen Zungenkuss und ritt dann los. Die anderen, wie gesagt männlichen Elben, ritten mir nach. Als wir an den Grenzen ankamen schloss Raren zu mir auf. "Man, ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie dich noch küsst." Ich grinste und streckte meine Zunge raus. Er lachte. "Ach du Scheiße. Bei der nächsten Rast musst du dir das unbedingt von Elladan nähen lassen."

Sinduriel:

Wütend schnaufend drehte ich mich zu den Mädels um. „Wer begleitet mich?" „Wir alle!" sagte Marlen. Einstimmiges Nicken. Und schon saßen wir auf den Pferden. Ich würde mich doch nicht einfach ins Zimmer setzen und brav auf Mann uns Sohn warten. Nenene! Da hatte er aber mit der Falschen gespielt. Ich würde Anglor retten! Vor den Augen Elrohir´s!

Nachdem wir schon eine halbe Stunde geritten waren, wurde mir plötzlich klar, dass wir gar nicht wussten wohin wir mussten...Also entschieden wir uns nach Lorien zu reiten um Galadriel um Rat zu beten. Dazu mussten wir durch Moria.

Wir wurden von den Zwergen höflich begrüßt. Gimli kam lächelnd auf mich zu. „Ah, Sinduriel Wie geht's? Elrohir kam hier auch schon vorbei!" „Ja...ähm, also, Gimli, tut mir Leid, aber wir haben es eilig!" Plötzlich stellten sich Wachen vor uns und Gimli sprach weiter. „Elrohir, meinte, wo ich ihm ganz Recht gebe, dass ihr zu hause warten solltet. Also hat er uns gebeten, euch nicht durchzulassen!" Ich grinste verbittert. „Oh, hat er das?" Ich ging auf ihn zu. „Das ist aber schön!" Ich zog einen Dolch und ging weiter. Sofort stürzten sich Wachen auf mich, um die sich jedoch die anderen kümmerten. Immer noch näherte ich mich Gimli. „Oh, Kind, denkst du, du kannst dich mit mir, Gimli, Gloins Sohn, anlegen?" Hm, das würde sicher ziemlich schwer werden. Er war für wahr kein schlechter Krieger, aber mir blieb keine andere Wahl.

„Gehört die euch?" fragte Senuris, Gimli angrinsend. Sie hatte einer Zwergentussi eine Klinge an den Hals gedrückt. Ich grinste zufrieden. Wütend rief Gimli seine Wachen zurück. „Also, ich würde vorschlagen, du zeigst uns einen Weg durch die Mienen, durch den wir reiten können!" Immer noch wütend, zeigte er uns den Weg. Wir ritten etwa einen Tag lang, dann gaben wir die Zwergendame frei und eilten aus den Mienen raus und schon waren wir in Lorien. Haldir brachte uns zu Galadriel, wobei er mich die ganze Zeit griesgrämig musterte. Er schien immer noch ziemlich eifersüchtig sein. Galadriel ließ mich in den Spiegel schauen. Ich sah eine Stadt, mehr nicht. „Klasse und was hilft mir das jetzt? Wo ist das?" „Die Stadt der Kosaren!" Galadriel lächelte. „In Umbar" und schon war ich an ihr vorbei gelaufen und eilte zurück zu den anderen.

Elrohir:

Wir hatten entschieden durch Anorien zu reiten und dann nördlich an Minas Tirith vorbei zu ziehen. Ich wusste dass die meisten Einwände hatten, besonders Elladan, doch niemand sagte etwas, bis plötzlich Raren das Thema anschnitt. "Wollen wir nicht in Minas Tirith rasten? Wenigstens für ein paar Stunden? Die Pferde und ihre Reiter sind müde." "Ach, sei nicht so ein Weichei." Er blickte mich böse an, woraufhin ich seufzte. "Es tut mir Leid. Es sollte nicht so gemeint sein. Auch ich bin müde, aber ich werde nicht in Minas Tirith rasten. Aus zwei einfachen Gründen: 1. Aragorn und 2. die Zeit. Einverstanden?" Er atmete einmal tief ein. "Gut, ich kann dich ja verstehen."  
So ritten wir im Eiltempo weiter. Dann auf einmal erstreckten sich vor uns die Pelennor- Felder und Minas Tirith. "Was soll das denn?" "Na toll..." Die ganze Ebene war voller Festzelder und hunderte von Menschen wanderten zwischen ihnen entlang. Ich runzelte die Stirn. "Hoffentlich treffen wir jetzt niemanden bekanntes. Wir können es uns nicht leisten zu verweilen." Und so ritten wir hinunter ins Getümmel. Überall lagen Besoffene und lautes Gekreische und Gegackere drang aus allen Ecken. Wir waren schon fast bis zur Hälfte durch gekommen, als auf einmal Hörner erklangen und zwei Gestalten auf eine Tribüne traten, die niemand anderes waren als meine Schwester und ihr Ehemann. Wir hielten an. Aragorn fing feierlich an zu sprechen. "Meine lieben Untertanen, es freut mich ganz besonders, das ihr alle so zahlreich erschienen seid, um mit mir und meiner Frau die Geburt unseres ersten Kindes zu feiern...Eldarion!" Und so hielt er seinen kleinen Sohn freudestrahlend nach oben. Elladan und ich grinsten uns an. Was für ein hässliches Kind...

Wir wollten gerade weiter reiten, als uns Arwen sichtete. Sie sprang überglücklich von ihrem Platz auf und schrie: "Elladan, Elrohir! Ihr seid gekommen. Wie wunderbar, dass es dein Bote doch noch rechtzeitig geschafft hat, nicht wahr Aragorn?"  
Er lächelte gequält und presste ein "Ja..." heraus. Elladan flüsterte: "Ich möchte wetten, dass er überhaupt keinen losgeschickt hat." Ich grinste. Wir stiegen alle von unseren Pferden ab und wurden stürmisch von Arwen umarmt. Aragorn begrüßte uns jedoch lediglich mit einem Nicken. "Nun, wir wollen wirklich nicht lange bleiben. Eigentlich wollen wir sofort wieder los." Arwen stiegen Tränen in den Augen auf. "Was soll das heißen? Ihr seid doch gerade erst gekommen." "Wir haben leider keine Zeit, Arwen. Du weißt ja das Sinduriel schwanger war?" Sie schluckte. "Schwanger WAR?" "Ja, sie hat bereits unser Kind bekommen. Jedenfalls wurde es vor 2 Wochen entführt." Sie schlug die Hände vor den Mund. "Entführt? Wie furchtbar." Aragorn hatte ein hämisches Grinsen aufgesetzt. "Sowas, sowas, sowas...Kannst noch nicht mal auf einen Säugling aufpassen, was?" "Ich würde aufpassen was du sagst, mein Freund." Wütend ging ich wieder zu den Pferden zurück und saß auf. Die anderen folgten. "Aber Elrohir, das sollte doch keine Beleidigung sein. Es ist nur eine Feststellung gewesen. Nun ja, vielleicht ist es ja sogar besser so, was? Ich denke nicht, dass ein Kind bei dir als Vater, als ein anständiges Lebewesen aufwachsen würde." Ich wollte gerade herunter springen und ihm eine runterhauen, als mich Elladan zurückhielt. Ich grinste. "Ach weißt du, Aragorn... wenigstens kann mein Sohn, selbst wenn ich als Vater versagen sollte, auf sein Aussehen zurückgreifen." Wir gaben unseren Pferden die Sporen und machten uns weiter auf den Weg nach Umbar.


	21. 21

Kap 21

Dirrty

Sinduriel:

Wir ritten nun schon wieder ewig. Wir waren vor Stunden knapp am Fangorn vorbei geritten und waren nun auch schon in Rohan. Wir waren alle ziemlich geschafft, aber ich ließ keine Rast zu. Plötzlich hielten alle an. Verwundert stoppte ich auch und drehte mich zu ihnen um. „Was?" Mera sah mich wütend schnaufend an. „Was? Das fragst du noch? Wir reiten nun schon ewig. Die Pferde und wir sind müde. Lass uns eine Rast machen!" „Nein! Vielleicht bekommt Anglor gerade jetzt nichts zu essen und weint ganz furchtbar." „..." „Wir reiten weiter!" „Nein! Das bringt auch nichts, wenn wir morgen oder übermorgen vor Erschöpfung von den Pferden fallen... Wenn nicht schon vorher die Pferde durchdrehen!" „Tzs, ihr habt echt keine Ausdauer. Na gut! Sobald wir bei Edoras sind, bleiben wir dort eine Stunde." Damit waren dann auch alle einverstanden und wir ritten weiter. Irgendwann kamen wir auch in Edoras an. Die Mädels bekamen ein Zimmer und verschwanden auch gleich zum schlafen. Aber ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ein paar alte „Bekannte" zu besuchen, die alle des männlichen Geschlechts waren. Also brachte ich erstmal mein Pferd in einen Stall und ließ ihm ordentlich zu Fressen geben. Als ich schon fast draußen war, rief mich eine Stimme zurück. „Sindi?" Ich drehte mich um und sah in das überraschte Gesicht von Anor, meinem alten Lover. "Was machst du denn hier?" "Ach, mein Sohn wurde entführt und jetzt bin ich mit meinen tollkühnen Freunden unterwegs, um ihn vor den Klauen des Todes zu retten!" erzählte ich. „Cool! Darf ich mitmachen?" Ich grinste. „Klar!" Und damit verlor ich das Gleichgewicht und pennte erstmal eine Weile. Als ich wieder aufwachte, befand ich mich in einem weichen Bett. Sofort sprang ich auf und eilte nach draußen. Als ich an den Ställen war, befanden sich schon alle aufbruchbereit auf den Pferden. Nel´Hadar grinste. „Na, du unermüdliches, rastloses Weib? Bereit für den Kampf?" Ich ließ mir von Anor meine Waffen geben, die er mir abgenommen hatte. „Immer doch, Süße!" Ich zwinkerte ihr zu und stieg auf mein Pferd. „Auf nach Umbar! Zu der Stadt der Kosaren!" Und somit ritten wir weiter.

Elrohir:

Endlich waren wir angekommen. Wir hörten uns in der Stadt unauffällig um, ob irgendjemand etwas merkwürdiges in den letzten Tagen bemerkt hatte. Wie zum Beispiel eine Horde Männer mit einem kleinen Säugling...aber nichts. Wir nahmen uns Zimmer in einem nahen Gasthaus und wollten erst einmal Lagebesprechung machen, aufgrund des fortgeschrittenen Abends. So trafen nach und nach die Mitglieder meines Trupps in meinem und Elladan´s Zimmer ein. Am Ende fehlte nur noch einer und das war Raren... Langsam wurde ich ungemütlich, da ich es unverantwortlich von ihm fand einfach abzuhauen, weil wir ja nur so wenig Zeit hatten. "Verfluchte Scheiße...Was macht er jetzt schon wieder? Wehe er fickt die Kellnerin. Dann kann er schon mal anfangen Blut zu spenden!" Und sogleich wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein gehetzter Raren kam zum Vorschein. "Ich hab die Bande gefunden. Nicht weit von der Stadt entfernt in einem angrenzenden Waldstück haben sie ihr Lager. Ich hab die Information von einem Wildhüter." Sogleich hatten wir alle unsere Waffen zusammen gepackt und machten uns auf den Weg zum Lager der Kidnapper.

Sinduriel:

Endlich waren wir in der Stadt! Leider hatten wir noch nichts gehört, was uns einen Hinweis darauf geben könnte, wo mein Sohn war. Also nahmen wir uns erstmal Zimmer. Marlen, mit der ich mir ein Zimmer teilte ließ sich müde aufs Bett fallen. Ich seufzte. "Ich geh mich nochmal in der Stadt umschauen. Vielleicht bringt es ja was." Ich verließ das Zimmer. Draußen holte mich dann noch schnell Anor ein, der mich begleiten wollte."...Von wem ist eigentlich das Kind?" "Von Elrohir, dem Sohn von Elrond." "...Wie kommt es, dass wir noch kein Kind haben?" "Hm, lass mich überlegen...weil du..." "Weil ich was?" "Na ja...du...warst nie so...weil..." "Hey sie!" Eine kleine mickrige schwarze Gestalt kam aus einer dunklen Ecke. "Ich habe ihre Unterhaltung gerade mitbekommen...mein Lord, sie sind impotent?" Ich unterdrückte mir ein Lachen, während Anlor ihn baff ansah und gerade protestieren wollte, als der Pimpf weiter sprach. "Das ist natürlich schlecht. Sie können keine Kinder bekommen. Aber ich kann ihnen empfehlen, heute Abend in den Wald zu kommen. Dort wird unter anderem ein Elbenbaby versteigert!" Ich spürte wie meine Unterlippe vor Wut zitterte und dass sich alles in mir verkrampfte. Ich musste mich zurückhalten ihn nicht umzubringen, da wir uns dann vielleicht verraten hätten und das ganze dann an einem anderen Ort stattfinden würde...

Elrohir:

Wir liefen so schnell und so unbemerkt wie möglich durch die dunklen Gassen der Stadt, bis wir zu dem nahe liegenden Waldstück gelangten. Vorsichtig bewegten wir uns hinein, darauf achtend, von niemandem gesichtet zu werden. Nach circa 10 Minuten machten wir das Lager von den Kidnappern aus. Rasch versteckten wir uns hinter Büschen. Es war eine Bande von circa 30 Männern. Glücklicherweise waren wir so nahe dran, dass wir einzelne Gespräche belauschen konnten. Plötzlich kam ein bärtiger und ziemlich stämmiger Mann aus einem Zelt. "Blasen wir den Verkauf der Bälger für die heutige Nacht ab. Ich bin zu müde vom pausenlosen Windelnwechseln und Milchverteilen. Besonders dieses Elbenvieh geht einem auf die Nerven." Die anderen fingen laut an zu lachen. "Aber auch nur, weil es dir auf dein Hemd gepisst und sich auf deiner Schulter übergeben hat." "Halt dein Maul!" Ein anderer Mensch richtete sich auf. "Schön, dann biste halt müde. Trotzdem können wir dann doch die Verkäufe abwickeln." Der andere schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. "Ihr seid zu dämlich. Ich bin ja hier der einzige der überhaupt zählen kann. Man würde euch übers Ohr hauen." Damit waren wohl alle einverstanden und somit legten sie sich grummelnd in ihre Zelte oder um das Lagerfeuer. Das sah ich als Chance für uns um anzugreifen. Elladan wies ich an, sich Anglor zu schnappen, während wir anderen die Menschen kalt machen würden. Kurz bevor wir loslegen wollten, machte mich Raren auf ein Rascheln im Gebüsch 30 Meter entfernt gegenüber aufmerksam. Kurz darauf, tauchte eine dunkelblonde Haarmähne auf. Fast hätte ein lauter, gewalttätiger Aufschrei meine Kehle verlassen, was ich gerade noch durch das Beißen in meine geballte Faust verhindern konnte. Nun tauchten immer mehr von den Haarschöpfen auf. Elladan klopfte mir grinsend auf die Schulter. "Du Armer! Was hab ich für ein Glück, dass du sie zuerst gevögelt hast." "Ach halts Maul, Elladan!" Finster drein blickend beobachtete ich, wie Sinduriel und ihre "Gefolgschaft" ihre Elbenmesser lautlos zogen. "Das war´s! Ich geh rüber." Doch leider hielten mich die anderen fest. "Du kannst da nicht so einfach rüber laufen und einen Streit anfangen." Grummelnd kniete ich mich wieder auf den Boden. "Schön...dann mache ich eben was anderes. Sie versauen sonst noch die ganze Geschichte." Somit zog ich einen Pfeil aus meinem Köcher und spannte meinen Bogen. Fast lautlos fuhr er in den Baum, genau neben der fröhlichen Damenrunde. Erschrocken piepsten sie auf. Wir Männer konnten uns nur gegen die Stirn schlagen. Verflucht! Warum mussten die Weiber immer so laut sein? Erschrocken drehten die Mädels sich nun in unsere Richtung, wo ich schon mit verschränkten Armen und hochgezogener Augenbraue wartete.

Sinduriel:

Zähneknirschend sah ich Elrohir an, der mich wirklich sehr wütend anschaute. Tzs! Falls er dachte, dass ich mich jetzt verdrücken würde, nur weil er mich böse anfunkelte, hatte er sich aber geirrt. Ich drehte mich zu den Mädels um und verkündete meinen Plan. "Nelly, du schleichst dich da drüben hin...ihr alle verteilt euch ringsum vom Lager und auf mein Kommando, greifen wir an. Marlen und ich schleichen uns dann ins Zelt und befreien Anglor." So taten die das dann auch. Doch plötzlich kam ein Mann aus dem Zelt und steuerte auf das Gebüsch, hinter dem sich Anarwen und Nelly versteckt hielten zu. Hatte er sie entdeckt? Verdammt. "Mann, muss ich pissen!" Man hörte wie ein Rascheln, dann ein angewidertes Geräusch. Nelly stand wütend auf. "Wag es ja nicht!" Und schon spritzte Blut aus der Wunde an der Kehle, die ihm Nelly geschickt zugefügt hatte. Nelly und Anarwen hielten ihn fest, damit er nicht laut zu Boden fiel. Es gab ein gurgelndes Geräusch, doch bevor er noch weitere Geräusche von sich geben konnte, rammte ihm Anarwen ihr langes Elbenmesser mitten ins Herz. Ich war etwas baff. Ich kannte sie so "blutrünstig" gar nicht, aber was sollte es. Das Problem das sich nun in den Mittelpunkt drängte war, dass ich aus dem Stimmengewirr, das aus den Zelten kam, entnehmen konnte, dass sie etwas gehört hatten. Und schon kamen einige Männer aus den Zelten. Okay, nun blieb uns keine andere Wahl mehr. Alle auf einmal, auch Elrohir und seine Leute stürzten sich mit Kampfgeschrei auf die Männer. Die Ersten waren schnell tot, die anderen zogen dann aber ihre Waffen und begannen sich zu verteidigen. Ich versuchte mich verzweifelt zum Zelt durch zuschlagen, merkte dabei nicht, wie viel ich umbrachte und achtete nicht auf das Blut, das durch die Gegend spritzte. Ich kam nur langsam voran. Aber na endlich! Ich hatte es geschafft! Ich stand im Zelt, in dem lauter kleine Körbe, gefüllt mit Babys lagen, die teilweise schrien, schliefen oder dumm vor sich hin schauten.

Elrohir:

Endlich hatten wir es geschafft so ziemlich alle zu erledigen. Es konnte jedoch nicht verhindert werden, dass zuvor ein paar abgehauen waren. Daher mussten wir uns nun auch ziemlich beeilen, da sie wahrscheinlich Hilfe holen würden. Während die anderen noch die Männer durchsuchten(keine Ahnung warum;) ging ich ins Zelt, wo die kleinen Kinder vermutet wurden. Innen drin fand ich Sinduriel vor, die in mitten von Dutzenden von Körben mit Kindern als Inhalt stand. "Hast du sie noch alle? Ich wusste ja schon vorher, dass du nicht ganz dicht bist, aber das du dich nicht einmal an die einfachsten Anweisungen hältst ist wirklich das..." Sie hob herrisch ihre Hand zum Zeichen, dass ich leiser reden sollte. Jedoch ließ ich es mir nicht nehmen, noch ein Grummeln von mir zu geben, während ich auf sie zu schritt. Sie zischte mir ein "Lass uns später streiten!" zu. Dann sah sie sich, komischerweise panisch um. "Was ist?" Leise jammerte sie. "Wo ist er?" Ich sah sie verständnislos an. "Hä?" "NA WO IST ER? Anglor. Verdammt, wo ist er?" Ich zeigte mit einem Finger auf Anglor, der zwei Meter von uns entfernt, friedlich in seinem Korb lag und schlief. Sie atmete erleichtert aus und rannte sofort zu ihm hin, um sachte den Korb hochzuheben. Ich grinste. "Du hast ihn nicht erkannt?" "Halts Maul!" Ich konnte nicht mehr und musste laut anfangen zu lachen. "Du hast deinen eigenen Sohn nicht erkannt?" Sie kam wütend auf mich zu und rammte mir ihren Ellenbogen in den Magen, was mich gequält aufstöhnen ließ. "Na und? Baby´s sehen halt alle gleich aus. Und jetzt halt dein Maul und komm. Wir müssen hier verschwinden." "Aber was ist mit den anderen Kindern?" Sie seufzte. "Stell dich doch nicht so blöd an, Elrohir!" Als ich nichts erwiderte, seufzte sie theatralisch auf. "Natürlich nimmst du sie mit in die Stadt, um sie dann ins Waisenhaus zu schaffen."

Sinduriel:

Überglücklich trug ich ihn zurück in die Stadt. Er war immer noch recht pummelig, also schienen sie ihn gut behandelt zu haben. Das wollte ich aber auch schwer hoffen! Elrohir lief wütend neben mir her. "Warum hast du nicht auf mich gehört? Ich hab dir eindeutig gesagt, dass du nicht mitgehen darfst." "Und du denkst, nur weil du es mir gesagt hast, bleib ich zu hause, mache mir riesige Sorgen und warte? Ganz sicher nicht." "Oh, Süße, wenn du nicht auf mich hörst..." "Wieso sollte ich auf dich "hören"?" Dann fing Anglor an zu heulen. Genervt fing ich an ihn zu beruhigen, während Elrohir wütend einen anderen Weg einschlug. Ich teilte mir in dieser Nacht wie schon geplant, das Zimmer mit Marlen. Am nächsten Morgen brachen wir auf. Die Stimmung war ziemlich gedrückt und es sprach kaum jemand ein Wort. Das alles kotzte mich an! Plötzlich hörte ich hinter mir Gebrüll und das aufeinander schlagen von Waffen. Es waren Orks! Wir hatten sie nicht bemerkt und sie hatten uns wohl angegriffen. Ich sah wie ein Ork auf mich zielte, also sprang ich mit Anglor vom Pferd. Das Pferd wurde getroffen. Elrohir war ziemlich weit hinten und kämpfte erbittert mit einigen Orks. Ich drückte Anglor fester an mich und zog ein langes Messer. Immer mehr Orks sammelten sich um Elrohir, bis man ihn schließlich nicht mehr sehen konnte. Andere Orks griffen uns an, so dass wir nicht an ihn ran kommen konnten. Ich sah ab und zu noch seine Waffe unter den rauhen rostigen Orkschwertern aufblitzen. Noch zwei dreimal und dann nicht mehr. "Wir müssen fliehen!", schrie irgendein Elb. Ich wusste nicht wer. Ich schrie: "Nein! Wir müssen ihm helfen!" Ich versuchte mich vor zu kämpfen, aber man hielt mich zurück. "E hat keinen Sinn! Elrohir lebt nicht mehr!"  
Irgendjemand nahm mir Anglor weg und zog mich hastig fort, egal wie lange ich mich wehrte: …Elrohir war tot.

**Ende**

Anmerkung: Soo...Das hier ist das Ende von Dirrty Teil 1!Mal sehen,ob es einen 2. Teil möglicherweise geben wird.Natürlich nur,wenn wir genügend Reviews bekommen.;).Na ja...;)Mal sehen...Wir bitten weiterhin freundlich um Reviews!Seit nicht so faul!Wie wir...;)Also,wir haben euch alle lieb und verabschieden uns bis zum nächsten Mal!wink und euch alle knuddelEure Fifi und Vaire


End file.
